Gros Calibres, Petits Réservoirs !
by Futae
Summary: Aomine est, nous le savons tous, un grand théoricien incompris. Mais peut-être va t-il justement avoir l'occasion de prouver son génie au monde entier cette fois ? Ou pas. [KagaAo] [Kagami x Aomine] [MULTIPLES PAIRINGS BONUS en filigrane] [FANFIC CADEAU] [HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO HAGI] [FUTURE FIC] [PART 2 UP !]
1. PART 1

**Hey les filles !**

 **Déjà de retour, non pas avec une suite, mais avec un "petit" texte qui se voulait être un _one shot_ , à la base...**

 **Je dis bien "à la base", parce que comme d'habitude, j'ai finalement quelque peu dévié de mon plan originel.**

 **Cette histoire se composera donc a priori de deux parties.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais par dessus, je souhaite de tout coeur que ma Kuro Hagi adorée l'aime !**

 **En effet, c'était son anniversaire hier et cette modeste fic est mon cadeau pour elle !**

 **Merci Nee-san pour tout ce que tu m'apportes ! Tu es ma Lumière, celle qui me soutient sans faille et réponds toujours présente pour me remonter le moral ! Notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi et je veux qu'elle dure encore longtemps !**

 **Désolée pour le retard du coup et pour le faire qu'il y aura une seconde partie qui viendra ultérieurement pour clore cette histoire...**

 **Pour ce qui est du sujet abordé et bien, comme c'est indiqué dans le titre (et également parce que vous commencez à nous connaitre Kuro et moi-même...), il sera question d'un KagaAo. Oui, oui, dans ce sens. Le sens, c'est important ! Je précise que j'ai repris une idée que j'avais sommairement introduite dans "Voisins" et que j'ai donc décidée de la pousser ici à son paroxysme, chose que je ne pouvais pas faire ailleurs, car j'avais vraiment envie de l'exploiter ! Pour le contexte, il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une fic qui se déroule dans le "canon" officiel et original du manga. Mais dans le futur. Disons vers les ... 28-30 ans de nos héros.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« Daikicchi, c'est ridicule ! Tu n'as aucune preuve sur laquelle appuyer ta théorie ! »

Le blond au regard doré fronça de ses sourcils. Si son agent le voyait en ce moment même, il se prendrait certainement une sacrée soufflante ! En effet, elle lui avait déjà répété mille fois (au moins) de ne pas contracter à l'excès les muscles de son visage, prétextant que cela donnait des rides d'expression tenaces et précoces. Ce qui, cela allait sans dire, ruinerait sa carrière florissante de mannequin INTERNATIONAL, s'il vous plaît !

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Malgré l'interdiction qui pesait sur lui et la menace de contrats prestigieux pouvant lui passer sous le nez, Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir ainsi.

Or, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états, de la sorte.

Celle-là même qui était assise en face de lui en cet instant.

Aomine Daiki.

Le brun n'avait même pas pris la peine de rentrer chez lui pour se changer. Il arborait donc toujours plus ou moins nonchalamment son uniforme de police. Une farandole de verres vides dans lesquels gisaient des glaçons raplapla, se trouvait éparpillée tout autour du grand basané.

C'était systématiquement comme ça, tous les vendredi soirs. Inlassablement. Indubitablement. In... bref, vous avez compris le truc ! Les deux amis avaient pour habitude de se retrouver à ce bar, après leur travail respectif et ils refaisaient le monde. Et à chaque fois, Aomine buvait plus que de raison. Le problème de l'officier, c'est qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Pourtant, il en était parfaitement conscient, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir jouer les kékés en se mettant une bonne cuite !

Kise avait renoncé depuis longtemps à intervenir en essayant de l'en dissuader.

Il se contentait donc de subir ses élucubrations et de le ramener chez lui à la fermeture du lieu de débauche. Cependant, lorsqu'il était trop fatigué pour le faire ou quand il avait un shooting très tôt le lendemain matin, il refilait plutôt « le bébé » à Himuro. Et le brun à la mèche ne faisait pas tant de cas de l'état de santé d'Aomine. La plupart du temps même, il se débarrassait de lui dès qu'il en avait marre, (c'est-à-dire plutôt rapidement, son seuil de tolérance au _bullshit_ étant naturellement moins élevé que celui du blond mannequin.). Ce qui signifiait en général le jeter dans le premier taxi qui passait. Bon, au moins, Aomine ne finissait jamais ses nuits dans le caniveau, alors au final, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Himuro son manque de responsabilité. Pour la courtoisie, en revanche, on repasserait bien volontiers...

Kise, lui, était d'une amitié sans faille, ne manquant jamais de patience devant les élucubrations d'Aomine.

Mais apparemment, même sa bonté naturelle avait quelques limites.

Qu'Aomine venait allègrement de franchir cette fois.

« Non mais sérieusement, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Ca va, Kise, redescends de tes grands ch'veux, ok ? »

« Gnaaaa on dit des 'chevaux' et pas des 'cheveux'... » Soupira le blond. « Tu as vraiment trop bu, tu vois, tu n'es même plus cohérent ! » Le réprimanda t-il, en essayant de lui arracher des mains son verre de whisky déjà à moitié entamé.

« Crois-moi, j'suis farpaitement lucide... » Insista Aomine, tirant pour récupérer sa boisson. « Alors écoute-moi, d'accord ? Puisque j'te dis que les mecs à grosse bite tiennent moins longtemps que les autres, tu peux me faire confiance. C'est exactement comme pour les gros flingues : ils ont tendance à se vider plus vide que les autres ! »

« Vraiment ? » Se prêta au jeu le mannequin. « Et sur quelle obscure étude connue uniquement de toi te bases-tu pour tenir cette affirmation ? »

« Théorie. » Le corrigea immédiatement Aomine, agitant l'index. « Pour le moment, je n'en suis qu'au stade de la théorie, ne mets pas la charrue avant les vœux, steuplé. »

« Les 'bœufs'... on dit, les 'bœufs'... » Le corrigea t-il encore.

Décidément, Aomine ferait mieux d'abandonner les dictons hasardeux pour ce soir. C'est bien simple, il n'arrivait même pas à en aligner un seul de correct, à cause des ravages de l'alcool sur son organisme.

« Ouais, si tu veux... Bah en attendant, après avoir maté autant de films de boules que moi, tu en viendrais à la même conclusion, toi aussi ! »

Ah ça... Aomine devait détenir le record du Japon, en ce qui concernait le visionnage d'œuvres pornographiques en tous genres et quel que soit le support. Kise n'en débattit même pas avec le brun. Mais cela ne prouvait rien quant à sa théorie, qui restait bancale malgré ce fait d'arme remarquable(ment glauque ? Triste ? Débile ?)

« Daikicchi, tu oublies quelque chose d'essentiel. Le montage ! Ca fausse tout ! »

« Le montage ? T'inquiète, je m'y connais très bien quand il s'agit de monter une jolie poupée... »

« Gnaaaaaa tu es dégoûtant ! Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de montage là ! Quelle horreur ! »

« Pfff... tu dis ça uniquement parce que t'es GAY comme un poisson ! Mais ça marche aussi pour les mecs, rassure-toi ! »

« Hmmpff... j'ai même plus envie de corriger tes erreurs de dictons... » =_= Se plaignit le blond, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Et puis, j'ai pt'être couché avec moins de gars que toi, mais je sais encore c'que j'dis ! Les mecs avec de petites queues tiennent plus longtemps, d'après mon expérience personnelle ! »

Kise soupira encore, à moitié écroulé sur la table. Ce qui n'était pas très élégant, surtout pour un _top model_ , vous en conviendrez , mais Aomine l'usait vraiment. Réellement. C'était donc un moyen d'auto-défense qu'il avait élaboré quand le taux de connerie d'Aomine était _over 9000_ ! Joue gauche écrasée entre la table, Kise fixait un point de décor, le regard vide, le visage éteint.

De toute façon, il aurait du s'y attendre... C'était toujours ainsi avec Aomine. On en revenait forcément au sexe. C'était son sujet de conversation favori et Kise subissait continuellement les divagations de son ami, soir après soir. Que ce soit parce que le brun lui racontait (en détails) le dernier film X qu'il avait regardé (d'ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'Aomine était encore l'un des rares à fréquenter les cinémas pornographiques de la capitale ?) ou encore les exploits à l'horizontale de sa dernière conquête, Kise n'y coupait pas. Sans compter que depuis peu, Aomine avait même viré sa cuti, se mettant à « pratiquer » aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Cela lui avait permis d'ELARGIR « ses horizons », comme il aimait lui-même à le répéter. (non sans un éclat de rire bien gras, en général.)

Quoiqu'il en soit, Kise avait donc l'habitude que leur conversation en revienne toujours au thème de prédilection d'Aomine. Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était d'ailleurs à s'en demander si Aomine était capable de parler d'autre chose avec la même passion. Ou capable de se retenir d'aborder ce délicat et intime sujet...

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas encore ce soir que le miracle se produirait et Kise su qu'il devrait prendre son mal en patience. Le problème, c'est que le policier commençait sérieusement à lui pomper son énergie vitale, là. (et non autre chose, bande de perverses ! Surtout toi Lawiki, je sais à quoi tu as pensé en lisant le mot « pomper » !)

Il jeta un œil ennuyé à sa montre en or qui affichait fièrement vingt-trois heures trente-trois.

Bon. Là, c'était sûr, il allait avoir du mal à émerger pour son shooting du lendemain, prévu pour les alentours de six heures du matin. (apparemment, il était question d'une histoire de lever de soleil ou je ne sais quoi comme thème, d'où l'heure très matinale de la séance...) Et il était sans doute bon pour avoir de MEGA cernes. Il avait donc plutôt intérêt à venir une heure avant au studio, afin que sa maquilleuse ait suffisamment de temps pour lui ravaler la facade.

En tous cas, Kasamatsu était en retard...

L'autre brun avait promis de passer le prendre en rentrant du travail, vers vingt-trois heures et toujours rien. Pas que Kise s'inquiétait, en effet, Yukiocchi tenait ses promesses, mais là... il aurait vraiment apprécié le voir débarquer sur son cheval blanc pour le SAUVER cette conversation désespérément... dénuée d'intérêt ?

Ne restait plus qu'une seule option pour Kise. Prendre son mal en patience et tenter de se prêter au jeu, malgré son manque flagrant d'envie, en croisant les doigts pour que son fiancé franchisse au plus vite le seuil du bar, qui était devenu comme une sorte de résidence secondaire pour Aomine. (aussi affectueusement surnommé par ce dernier « Temple de la Baise ».)

« Daikicchi... »

« Hmm... ? »

« Ta théorie a une faille. »

Ce qui était un euphémisme pour dire qu'en vrai, elle était surtout complètement con.

« Ah ouais ? Et laquelle ? » Renifla sèchement Aomine, qui aimait toujours aussi peu être contredit, malgré les années qui passaient.

Bien. Kise avait réussi à attirer son attention.

« Moi, je pense que l'obtention d'un orgasme masculin dépend des réactions de la personne, de son degré d'excitation et surtout de son _self control_. La taille du pénis, grande ou petite, n'a absolument rien à voir dans l'équation. » Purée, il s'était presque écorché la bouche en sortant le mot « pénis ». Yeurk. C'était presque indigne d'un mannequin civilisé et élégant comme lui. Néanmoins, il reprit : « Alors tu vois... je pense que ta théorie ne s'appuie que sur du vent. Si tu veux vraiment pouvoir la vérifier, il faudrait que tu... »

« … Baises avec un mec qui a une trompe d'éléphant à la place de la bite. » Lança une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

En même temps.

C'est que les deux lascars étaient facilement repérables. En effet, ils prenaient toujours la même table, la seule disposant d'un canapé circulaire en cuir rouge. Aomine avait décrété que c'était le meilleur endroit où s'installer, parce qu'il avait l'avantage de ne pas être situé loin du bar et qu'en plus, il offrait une vue confortable sur la salle entière. Il était donc particulièrement aisé de repérer ses futures proies en occupant ce point de mire, légèrement surélevé sur une petite estrade.

Du coup, Himuro n'avait eu aucun mal à les trouver.

A vrai dire, cela faisait un peu moment déjà qu'il multipliait les allers-retours dans leur secteur. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'Aomine ne partait jamais sans avoir au moins deux litres d'alcool dans l'estomac et là, l'officier avait commandé qu'une seule bouteille de whisky. Il ne faisait donc pas l'ombre d'un doute pour Himuro que le basané n'allait pas tarder à le héler pour qu'il le resserve.

« Putain Tatsuya, tu m'as fait flipper ! » S'écria Aomine, main sur son cœur encore affolé.

« Oups ^^ ! Si tu commences à ne plus m'entendre arriver, c'est que tu dois être bien rond déjà ! » S'excusa faussement le bellâtre.

« Ca, je le confirme... » Maugréa Kise, qui en avait marre de se taper les délires douteux d'Aomine, seul.

Mais à la façon dont Himuro s'accouda à leur table, le blond comprit que ce dernier allait leur tenir compagnie.

« En tous cas, Ryota a raison, tu sais ! La taille n'a rien à voir avec la durée ! Regarde Atsushi par exemple, il est monté comme un cheval, d'accord ? Et bien, je peux t'assurer qu'il tient pendant des heures ! » Se mit à rire le serveur.

Aomine roula des yeux.

C'était une des sales habitudes du brun au grain de beauté. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'empressait de placer discrètement ou non dans la conversation, l'air de rien, que son Titan était une bête au lit. Et Aomine commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce refrain de petit couple parfait et heureux. Tout chez Murasakibara était hors de proportions pour un humain normal alors forcément, Dame Nature avait décidé qu'en plus, niveau bonus, il serait doté d'un tuyau d'arrosage en guise de phallus, évidemment. Ce n'était pas juste !

« Nan mais ça ne compte pas ! S'il arrive à te faire les fesses pendant aussi longtemps, c'est uniquement parce qu'il doit s'endormir par intermittence pendant que tu le chevauches ! » Le rabroua un Aomine jaloux des performances du géant.

« Et alors ? Ca ne me dérange pas de faire tout le travail, ni même qu'il s'endorme au beau milieu de l'acte. Ou qu'il se mette à manger. Ca l'aide à récupérer à tenir jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! De plus, son énoooooooooorme soldat, lui, reste au garde à vous même lorsqu'Atsushi est au en train de faire autre chose, ça, je peux te l'assurer ! » Se vanta encore l'insupportable américain.

Etaler sa vie privée sans la moindre pudeur passait encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, mais dès qu'il était question d'Himuro, bizarrement, la patience d'Aomine avait tendance à s'évanouir complètement. Ce type était un Bisounours qui adorait balancer à la face du monde (clients compris...) à quel point il était heureux et formait un couple parfait avec leur ancien coéquipier.

Or, Aomine voulait avoir le monopole des galipettes endiablées.

Non parce que Kise, lui, avait au moins la décence de garder pour lui ce genre de détails croustillants. Mieux, Aomine le soupçonnait même de n'avoir aucune vie sexuelle avec son ex-capitaine. C'est vrai quoi, ce Kasamatsu était bien trop coincé de cul pour offrir à Kise ce qu'il désirait ! Aomine était même certain qu'ils faisaient lit à part... D'ailleurs, pendant qu'il vivait sous leur toit, jamais il ne les avait entendus faire la bête à deux dos...

… Alors qu'en ce qui concernait Murasakibara et Himuro, il en était tout autrement ! Enfin non, ce serait mentir que d'affirmer cela. Effectivement, durant son séjour chez le couple violet-noir, Aomine avait pu assister à un concert de cris orgasmiques uniquement joué par le brun. Murasakibara était plutôt du genre silencieux, hormis quelques grognements ça et là. (sans doute pour signaler que le paquet de _chips_ qu'il consommait pendant le sexe était vide...) Aomine s'était même demandé plusieurs fois si le violet n'était pas décédé durant l'acte de chair. Ou si cette mante religieuse d'Himuro ne l'avait pas dévoré. Parce que le frère de Kagami, lui, était du genre... expressif, soit tout le contraire de son amant placide. Aomine l'avait même soupçonné à maintes reprises de simuler. Ou de faire exprès de gueuler comme un gyrophare de police juste pour l'emmerder et l'empêcher de pioncer tranquillement.

Mais en fait non, pas du tout. Voyez-vous, il se trouvait qu'avant de devenir serveur, Himuro avait tenté de devenir acteur (ce qui s'était soldé par un échec cuisant). De cette vocation professionnelle, le brun avait conservé un amour indéniable pour le surjeu. La chambre matrimoniale se muait donc chaque soir en scène de théâtre pour lui. Cependant, de l'avis d'Aomine, Himuro aurait du se lancer dans le porno, plutôt que dans le cinéma d'auteur. Et pour cause, il aurait sans doute eu un succès MONSTRUEUX vu ses talents de cantatrice et sa facilité à monter dans les aigus, ce qui est plutôt rare pour un mec.

Toujours était-il qu'à cause de cette tendance à surjouer et à exagérer constamment, Aomine se méfiait de l'homme au grain de beauté, comme de la peste. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne pas croire tout ce que disait cet énergumène, qui prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui à la moindre occasion, par dessus le marché.

« Génial... » Soupira Aomine, se retenant d'ajouter au passage un : « _passionnant, ça ferait un très bon livre !_ » (copyright mon bro, dès que je me mets à lui raconter un truc dont il se tamponne allègrement le coquillard.)

Bon, il l'aurait fait en temps normal, mais là, il n'était pas encore assez beurré pour trouver le juste ton dans le condescendance.

« Accepte juste de reconnaître que ta théorie ne vaut pas un clou ! »

« Pas question ! J'suis sûr de tenir un truc ! Et peut-être même qu'un jour, on me décernera un prix scientifique pour cette découverte majeure ! »

« Ouais bah le jour où ça arrivera, je me ferai un PLAISIR d'accrocher ce fameux prix dans le bar, en gage de reconnaissance de mon erreur. » Plaisanta Himuro, pince sans rire.

Aomine se mit à bouder et Kise, qui était resté silencieux depuis l'intervention de l'ex-joueur de Yosen, reprit la parole pour essayer de consoler son ami.

Et j'ai bien dit « ESSAYER », hein !

« Je suis d'accord avec Tatsuyacchi... »

… Ca commençait mal, en tous cas.

« … sur le fait que si tu veux prouver ta théorie, tu vas devoir te trouver un cobaye. »

Oh ? Aomine redressa la tête.

« Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? »

« Parce que c'est TA théorie, voyons ! Il est donc normal que tu... donnes de ta personne pour en vérifier la fiabilité... » Poursuivit le blond, non sans quelques pincettes.

« Mouais... » Répliqua Aomine, pas franchement enchanté.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas DU TOUT envisagé cela ! Pourtant, c'était la seule option qui s'imposait pour qu'on cesse de l'asticoter.

« Et bien, tu peux faire directement une croix sur mon gros nounours ! Pas question que je te le prête ! » Ricana encore la fouine à la mèche.

« Non mais j'en veux pas d'ton panda à la con, tu peux le garder ! »

Pas qu'Aomine ait quelque chose contre Murasakibara, mais il n'aimait pas franchement la façon dont le violet acceptait systématiquement les caprices de son excentrique petit-ami. (alors qu'en vrai, c'était juste parce que Murasakibara n'en avait rien à carrer...)

« Et si tu admettais plutôt que cette théorie improbable te sert simplement d'excuse, parce que dans le fond, tu RÊVES de jouer les équilibristes sur un gros braquemart, sauf que tu n'arrives pas à l'assumer... ? » L'attaqua encore Himuro.

 _« Dans le fond ? »_ Judicieux choix de mots, quoiqu'Aomine comprit plutôt « dans le _fondEMENT._ » Ce qui ne lui plus pas franchement. Mais en même temps, rien de ce qui sortait (ni même entrait) de la bouche du terrible Tatsuya ne lui plaisait jamais...

« Hmm... c'est vrai que Daikicchi a toujours aimé ce qui tout était gros. Les gros burgers. Les grosses voitures. Les gros seins... je suppose que les grosses quéquettes ne sont donc que la suite logique de cet amour pour la démesure... » Approuva Kise, pensif.

« Oi, Kise ! Ferme-ta gueule, je t'interdis d'être du côté de ce sale cyclope ! » Rougit le principal accusé.

Autant il ne supportait pas ce baltringue de serveur, autant il détestait encore plus qu'on se ligue contre lui !

« Ah laisse-le Ryota, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »

« Et si tu allais voir ailleurs si t'as pas d'autres tables à servir au lieu de nous faire chier ? On était au milieu d'une conversation qui ne te concernait pas et j'me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis ! »

« _My, my, such agressivity... Someone didn't get laid since a long time, I think..._ » Ironisa Himuro. « Heureusement pour toi, je connais justement LA personne qu'il te faut. Si je te la présente, ça devrait suffire à m'excuser de m'être incrusté à votre table sans autorisation. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » S'intéressa subitement Aomine, piqué au vif dans sa curiosité.

« Tu sais, pour ta petite expérience. »

Haussement de sourcil de la part du principal concerné, qui ne voyait vraiment pas où Himuro voilait en venir.

« C'est très simple : comme tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer, je travaille ici depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Je connais donc tous les habitués de ces lieux et je peux te dire qu'à l'époque où je n'étais pas encore en couple avec Atsu-chéri, je m'en suis donné à coeur joie ! Pour tout te dire, je me suis envoyé en l'air avec la totalité des clients du bar ahaha ! Grâce mon physique de jeune premier, je ne suis jamais rentré bredouille, moi, contrairement à certains... »

Et vas-y que je te balance une pique gratuite. Mais bref, passons, ce qui interpella Aomine ce fut le mot « TOTALITE ». Kise aussi, apparemment, puisqu'il manqua de s'étouffer en buvant.

« Qu-quoi ? Tatsuyacchi ! Tu exagères, j'espère ! T-tous les clients ? »

« Tu ne me crois pas, Ryota ? Tu veux que je demande à tous ceux avec qui j'ai couché ici présents de lever la main ? Oh... et il va s'en dire que je me suis envoyé tout le _staff_ aussi, tant qu'à faire. Tu comprends, je m'ennuyais une fois que j'avais fait le tour de tous les clients... »

Gloups, ça faisait froid dans le dos de Kise. Tandis que les prouesses d'Himuro suscitaient plutôt l'envie et peut-être même l'admiration chez Aomine... Mais il se garda bien de l'admettre.

« Non merci, ça ira, nous te croyons sur parole ! » Essaya de le calmer Kise.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est assez amusant. A bien y réfléchir... je crois qu'Aomine est le seul ici à ne pas être passé entre mes cuisses ahaha ! »

« Comment ça le 'seul' ? Et Kise, alors ? »

Grand silence gêné de la part du blond, qui se mit à baisser les yeux, tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit la main dans la bonbonnière.

« Oh naaaaan t'as pas fait ça ? Dis quelque chose, putain ! »

« Gnaaaa mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps ! On était encore au lycée, ça ne compte pas ! »

« C'est encore pire, tu veux dire ! P'tain j'le crois pas... et tu m'avais caché ça ! »

« Mais la vérité finit toujours par éclater un jour ou l'autre ahaha ! Qu''y a t-il Ryota, aurais-tu honte de ce que nous avons fait ? Moi en tous cas, je ne regrette rien, tu t'étais même plutôt bien débrouillé dans mes souvenirs. » Sourit Himuro, lui adressant un clin d'oeil rapide d'allumeur.

« Je veux savoir quand et comment ça s'est passé ! » Eructa Aomine, tapant du poing sur la table.

C'est qu'il était possessif envers ses... amis. Bien entendu, Kise avait le droit de se faire sauter par qui il voulait... excepté Tatsuya, l'ennemi mortel d'Aomine ! Et le blond le savait bien, pourtant !

« On avait un pacte, Kise ! »

Franchement, d'imaginer ces deux minets ensemble, lui filait la gerbe.

Et encore plus lorsqu'il était question de deviner lequel des deux avait été au-dessus...

« Un pacte ? Quel pacte ? Me feriez-vous des cachotteries mes petits bichons ? »

« Gnaaa mais c'était il y a si longtemps, Daikicchi ! Notre pacte n'était même pas entré en vigueur à ce moment-là ! »

Genre c'était une raison valable ! Et bien pas pour Aomine !

« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était pour tes dix-huit ans, chez Taiga. » Répondit Himuro à la place du blond.

« Ah ouais ! Carrément le jour de mon anniversaire en plus ! Ah bravo, Kise, elle est belle l'amitié ! Je me souviens qu'on a été obligés d'attendre plus d'une heure pour couper le gâteau et ouvrir mes cadeaux, parce qu'on te cherchait partout, alors qu'en fait, t'étais juste en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec le Cyclope ! »

« Oh c'est bon, il y a prescription maintenant, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. » Le défendit Himuro.

« Non, justement ! En matière pénale, la prescription est de vingt ans ! » Et Aomine savait de quoi il parlait de par son statut de représentant de la loi. « Et ça ne fait que dix ans ! En plus, si j'me souviens bien, à cette époque-là, t'étais pas déjà avec ton Kasamatchiant ? »

« C'était compliqué ! ^^' »

Le blond avait tellement honte qu'il avait envie de disparaître sous la table ! Il n'y avait rien de pire que de devoir se justifier devant un officier de police et connaissant Aomine, cette innocence discussion allait vite se changer en véritable interrogatoire.

« Ouais bah compliqué ou pas, il était quand même présent à ma fête ce jour-là ! Et quelque chose me dit qu'il serait ravi de l'apprendre ! »

« A vrai dire, je lui en ai déjà parlé, il y a longtemps... »

« Quoi !? »

« En vérité, on avait mis tout le monde au courant, sauf toi. Mais c'est maintenant chose faite, alors de quoi tu te plains !? » Sourit sournoisement Himuro.

« Je vais vous tuer tous les deux ! Comment avez-vous osé me cacher un truc pareil ? Arghhh ! » S'exclama le brun en sautant sir Kise pour l'étrangler.

Sauf qu'Himuro ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et il les sépara autoritairement.

« Oui, bon, vous réglerez vos histoires plus tard ! Là, j'étais en train de parler et j'ai horreur qu'on me coupe ! Je disais donc que grâce à mon travail, j'ai le privilège de croiser toutes sortes de personnages intéressants. Et je sais exactement qui pourrait convenir à la situation ! Or, tu as de la chance, notre homme est justement là ce soir ! » S'enthousiasma l'acteur raté.

Là, ça devenait intéressant. Finalement, cet empaffé d'Himuro allait peut-être se montrer utile, pour une fois...

« Ah bon ? » Fit Kise, tellement crédule et adorable.

Mine de rien, ça l'intriguait aussi.

« Je sais que je ne devrai vraiment pas dire cela mais... ce type a la plus grosse que j'ai jamais prise. Et ce n'est pas peu de le dire. Même Atsushi a l'air d'un écolier à côté ! »

Wow.

Une telle révélation laissait rêveur. Ou complètement terrorisé, c'est selon.

D'ailleurs, Kise s'empourpra. Mais Aomine, lui, n'était pas homme à s'en laisser compter si facilement. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, qu'il bomba exagérément, avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'grosse' exactement ? »

C'est qu'il avait besoin de garanties, le petit ! Autant pour les femmes, ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire le premier pas, autant pour les mecs, c'était une autre paire de manches ! Il avait des principes et dès qu'il était question de conquêtes masculines, Aomine restait de la vieille école. Il refusait d'aller leur faire la cour. Mais si ce gars-là avait un anaconda à la place de l'appendice génital, cela valait bien le coup de faire une petite entorse au règlement...

« Et bien... il me semble que la moyenne nationale japonaise tourne actuellement autour des treize centimètres, alors tout ce qui se trouve au dessus peut être considéré comme gros... » Expliqua Himuro en mimant des tailles avec ses doigts.

« _Tu parles de virilité..._ » Pensa intérieurement Aomine, qui se sentait finalement plutôt bien loti du haut de ses seize centimètres de plaisir pur.

Il s'autorisa même à arborer un petit sourire en coin.

Certes, il n'avait pas offert son cul à des milliers de mecs jusqu'ici, étant donné qu'il venait tout juste d'entrer dans le _« game »_ , mais jamais il n'était encore tombé sur un type mieux doté que lui, en tous cas !

« Mais je suppose que pour les besoins de l'expérience, nous devons viser plus haut. Disons... au minimum dix-huit centimètres. Bien que vingt seraient parfaits, mais c'est sans doute trop demander. » Ironisa Aomine, sûr de lui.

« Vingt centimètres, tu dis ? Alors oui, c'est définitivement le cobaye qu'il te faut... Si tu es prêt à aller au-delà de cette longueur, bien entendu. » Fit-il en lâchant un rire.

« Pardon !? » S'étouffa à son tour Aomine. « De quelle taille parlons-nous là, au juste ? »

Le brun eut une intuition imparable à ce sujet. Ses paume commencèrent à transpirer et l'artère de son aine se mit à battre dans son caleçon. Pas possible, Himuro devait encore être en train de se payer sa tête, comme d'habitude...

« Hmm... » Fit Himuro en attrapant un des menus qui traînaient sur la table au milieu des verres vides. « A titre d'exemple, sache que cette carte fait vingt centimètres et bien que je n'ai pas mesuré la bite de ce gars, je suis à peu près certain qu'elle était plus grande. »

Et avec un objet sous les yeux pour se rendre compte concrètement de la taille de la chose, le refrain était tout autre. Yeux écarquillés, Kise lâcha un cri d'effroi ou de surprise, difficile à dire. Quant à Aomine, sa bouche devint sèche et son accéléra sa cadence. Une douce bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, tandis que son visage devait à présent refléter une excitation difficilement contenue. Himuro avait fait mouche, trouvant les arguments qu'il fallait. Maintenant, Aomine avait plus que jamais envie de vérifier par lui-même sa petite théorie. Il se redressa et scanna d'un œil alerte la salle dans l'espoir de localiser le gars dont parlait le petit-ami de Murasakibara.

« Mais si tu as trop peur, pour te l'enfiler, je peux le comprendre, hein. Dommage, j'étais pourtant prêt à aller l'aborder pour toi. » Ajouta Himuro.

Himuro qui, face au délai de réponse trop important d'Aomine, les abandonna donc lâchement à leurs rêveries respectives. (bien que pour Kise, cela s'apparenterait plus à un cauchemar...)

« Respire, Daikicchi ! Tu vas faire une crise cardiaque, sinon ! »

« Merde, rappelle-le ! Je suis sûr qu'il nous mène encore en bateau ce cyclope et moi, je ne crois que ce que je vois ! »

« Alors tu vas accepter de rencontrer ce soit disant mec mystère ? »

« Evidemment, qu'est-ce que je risque, après tout ? A part être déçu... ? »

... et accessoirement, avoir le tunnel sous la Manche en guise de trou de balle ?

« C'est une façon de voir les choses, mais s'il s'avère que Tatsuyacchi a raison, comment vas-tu faire pour... ? »

« C'est un problème dont on se souciera plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il FAUT que je vois ce type pour en avoir le cœur net ! Demande à Himuro d'offrir un verre de ma part à son fameux candidat ! » Ordonna Aomine en sautillant nerveusement sur son siège, tel le tyran en plein caprice.

« Ok... mais par pitié, calme-toi ! Et surtout, ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite. » Ajouta gentiment Kise, avant de se lever pour s'élancer à la poursuite du facétieux serveur.

Tss... pas la peine de la préciser... comme si Aomine allait prendre le risque de louper une telle occasion !

* * *

Aomine passa les cinq minutes suivantes à se tortiller sur son siège, incapable de rester en place, pire que s'il avait une crise d'hémorroïdes. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Kise revint s'asseoir près de lui et Aomine put suivre du regard Himuro qui amenait une bouteille du meilleur saké de la maison à sa proie du soir. Le grand brun au visage délicat se dirigea vers une petite table située un peu en retrait. N'y tenant plus, Aomine se percha sur le dossier du canapé, voulant à tout prix voir où il allait s'arrêter.

Les ombres et les lumières clignotantes du bar rendaient la localisation difficile. Une véritable partie de cache-cache. Himuro se tenait à côté d'un homme, plutôt grand, dos tourné à la salle. Le gars était assis sur un tabouret, coudes appuyés sur une table circulaire. Et parce que ses jambes étaient enroulées autour des pieds du tabouret, son dos se retrouvait courbé vers l'arrière, offrant un fessier des plus tentants au regard expert d'Aomine, qui, vraiment, était déjà au bord de la syncope à ce stade. Et évidemment, son anxiété ne fut qu'augmenter, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Himuro riait avec son future conquête. « _Sans doute à propos de moi_. » Pensa Aomine, nombriliste.

Et la situation empira définitivement, lorsque le grand gaillard daigna enfin se lever de son siège, se retournant et avançant dans leur direction.

« Heu... Daikicchi... ? » Interrogea nerveusement Kise. « Je crois que tu devrais sérieusement envisager de reconsidérer la question... »

« Même pas en rêve ! Sache que je relève toujours un défi, quelle que soit son ampleur. Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est juste de la curiosité scientifique ! »

Ah, elle avait bon dos la soit disant curiosité scientifique. A n'en point douter, tous les _Einstein_ du monde devaient se retourner dans leur tomber en entendant leur art être ainsi souillé par Aomine.

Mais bientôt, il fut incapable de parler et surtout, de continuer à faire bonne figure, regardant impuissant, Kagami Taiga traverser la salle avec le grand sourire qu'il avait jamais vu personne arborer. Himuro suivait, avec son plateau, un peu en retrait, tête baissée, mais incapable de cacher son amusement. Aomine pouvait même apercevoir les épaules de ce satané cyclope trembler d'un fou rire contenu.

Et soudain, il fut trop tard.

Car en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « double pénétration », Kagami était à côté d'eux, fixant Aomine avec ses grands yeux innocents. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Aomine faisait moins le malin à présent. L'ancien de Too était pétrifié sur place, totalement consumé par le stress et l'anticipation.

« Aomine, Kise... » Les salua poliment Kagami, toujours souriant.

Ah l'bâtard !

L'ironie de cette situation semblait l'amuser au plus haut point, tandis qu'Aomine, lui, se liquéfiait sur place, tel un glaçon resté trop longtemps dans son verre.

« Kagamicchi ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Assied-toi donc avec nous ! » L'invita gentiment Kise, encore un peu surpris malgré tout.

Sans mentir cela faisait facilement dix ans qu'ils n'avaient pas revu le Tigre de Seirin. Il faut dire qu'après le lycée, Kagami était reparti aux USA dans l'espoir de passer pro. Et apparemment, ça n'avait pas trop mal marché pour lui, puisqu'il jouait à présent en NBA, chez les Bulls. Toute la Génération des Miracle s'était rangée, abandonnant son rêve de gloire, mais Kagami, lui, l'avait poursuivit.

Aomine avait été le dernier à accepter de renoncer à une carrière de basketteur. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il y avait cru. Jouer au basket, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire dans la vie. Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, malgré son indéniable talent et il en avait conservé une certaine amertume envers Kagami, qui lui, avait réussi de son côté. Peut-être que si le roux était resté au Japon et avait continué à jouer contre lui, les choses se seraient déroulées autrement pour Aomine... Il en voulait presque à Kagami de l'avoir délaissé ainsi, sans lui donner de nouvelles. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais été amis, ni même proches, mais... Kagami était la seule personne dont la conception du basket se rapprochait un tant soit peu de la sienne... et puis...

Non, rien.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'éprouver des regrets.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Demanda Kise, pour rompre le pensant silence.

Les deux _power forward_ se regardaient en effet en chiens de faillance, s'observant par dessus la table, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parvienne à débiter le moindre mot.

Ils se jaugeaient, attendant le bon moment pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Comme pendant un match de basket.

Comme avant.

« Pas grand chose, la routine quoi. »

Ah oui, toujours aussi taciturne et bavard le Kagami. Mais Kise n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu à la moindre déroute. Il insista donc pour délier les langues.

« Ca se passe bien pour toi à Chicago ? Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? »

« J'ai pas à me plaindre. Et pour ce qui est de Tokyo, je suis simplement de passage pour quelques jours. »

Moui... ça ne les avançait pas plus. Pourtant, Kise était certain qu'Aomine aussi avait envie d'en savoir plus sur la présence de Kagami ici et sa vie outre Atlantique.

Et bien qu'il ne dise mot, Aomine n'en restait pas moins intéressé par Kagami. Kise avait vu juste, à la manière dont le brun détaillait son vis-à-vis, approuvant ses changements physiques. Ses cheveux soigneusement coupés autour des oreilles, dégageant même sa nuque, mais ils restaient assez long pour qu'Aomine puisse imaginer leur douceur sous ses doigts. Sa frange était en revanche aussi disciplinée que quand ils étaient encore lycéens. Par contre, son visage était plus anguleux qu'avant, tendant ses pommettes plus proéminentes que dans ses souvenirs. Cela lui donnait une certaine maturité. Finalement,n Kagami avait bien tourné. Mieux que bien, même. Et ce regard sauvage et indomptable, aux éclats rubis qui l'avait toujours fasciné, semblait le dévorer sur place. Aomine frissonna.

Kagami était tellement _sexy._.. du genre... du genre justement qu'aucun des gars qu'il n'avait eu dans son lit, ne pouvait égaler.

Aomine avait suivi distraitement la carrière de son homologue et il n'était pas sans savoir que Kagami évoluait dans l'une des meilleures équipes du difficile championnat américain, s'en sortant avec les honneurs. On pouvait dire que ça roulait pour le tigre. Ce n'était ni l'argent, ni les coups d'un soir qui devaient manquer...

Sa puissance restait palpable, il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, au contraire, et Aomine se maudit mentalement en sentant un début d'érection dans son caleçon.

Mais tandis que Kise avait pris le relais, racontant sa vie de mannequin INTERNATIONAL, vu qu'il avait échoué à tirer les ver(re)s du nez de Kagami, le rouge se décida enfin à reprendre la parole, pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. Pas avant que le blond eut terminé de vanter ses palpitants défilés haute couture, ceci dit. C'est qu'il était courtois, le rouge.

« Tatsuya m'a dit que vous me cherchiez. »

Inutile de tourner autour du pot, droit au panier, comme d'habitude. La franchise de Kagami était quelque chose qu'Aomine admirait autant qu'il exécrait. Quelqu'un d'aussi en phase avec ses désirs était tout bonnement... énervant.

« Pas toi en particulier. » Répondit Aomine d'un ton assez sec, espérant que cela suffirait à dissimuler son émoi.

« En fait... Daikicchi recherche un garçon possédant un attribut... spécial et Tatsuyacchi nous a dit que tu satisfaisais ce critère. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Kagami, dont l'un des sourcils bifides se releva en accent circonflexe sur son front, disparaissant presque sous son épaisse frange.

De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Hmm... il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir...

« Je vous écoute, que désirez-vous exactement et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Demanda t-il, sans se départir de son apparente innocence.

Après tout, il pouvait bien leur rendre service, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Ponts que le tigre avait d'ailleurs coupés avec ses anciens camarades. Pas forcément de la manière volontaire, mais la vie était ainsi faite et mener la grande vie justement de l'autre côté de l'océan n'aidait pas à conserver des liens solides avec autrui. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec Kuroko, son ombre, et Tatsuya, son frère de cœur, que Kagami était parvenu à conserver un semblant de relation.

Entendant la voix rauque de Kagami venir flirter avec ses oreilles, Aomine sut qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se remettre à gigoter sur son siège. Surtout maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'expliquer sa théorie à quelqu'un d'autre que Kise. Bon ok, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En effet, Aomine avait l'intime conviction d'être « meilleur » que la plupart des autres mortels masculins et il n'avait donc cure de ce que les autres pensaient généralement de lui. Mais, aussi bizarre que ce soit, il se souciait de ce que Kagami pourrait penser de lui. Et surprise, c'était loin d'être un sentiment agréable.

« J'ai une théorie. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler tout de suite, cela pourrait fausser les résultats. »

Kagami écouta, non sans une pointe de suspicion dans ses prunelles écarlates. Il attendait patiemment qu'Aomine lui explique la suite, mais ce dernier, comme à son habitude, crut bon de rappeler un certain paramètre.

« Après tout, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas potes. Alors pour commencer, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrai t'en parler . Et puis, je ne voudrai surtout pas que notre antagonisme vienne parasiter ou pire, ruiner mon expérience ! »

Vas-y mange-toi ça, c'est gratuit.

Et amplement mérité, de l'opinion d'Aomine. C'est vrai, ce type avait fuit à l'autre bout de la planète avec à peine un aurevoir, mais voici qu'il resurgissait à présent, tel un démon du passé et il faudrait encore lui faire des courbettes ? Ah ça, pas question ! La fierté d'Aomine lui interdisait de baisser sa garder. Il allait traiter Kagami avec le dédain que ce lâcheur méritait ! Ca lui apprendrait à n'avoir donné de ses nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire de Kuroko pendant toutes ces années ! Naturellement, il ne vint pas à l'esprit d'Aomine que l'inverse était réciproque. Lui non plus n'avait rien fait pour garder contact avec Kagami. Jamais il ne lui avait écrit. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé. Jamais il n'avait cherché à le revoir, préférant tirer une croix sur le roux pour tenter de l'oublier. Mais hélas, il n'y était jamais parvenu et maintenant qu'il avait Kagami en face de lui, l'ancienne plaie qu'il pensait cicatrisée s'était ouverte à nouveau.

Cependant, Kagami ne prit même pas la mouche et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il laissa passer cette provocation, préférant se concentrer sur le sujet qui les avait réunis.

« Ok, c'est toi qui vois. Mais j'ai au moins le droit de savoir en quoi ça concerne la taille de mon phallus. Ou ça aussi tu refuses de me le dire ? »

C'était la seule chose qu'Himuro lui avait expliquée, quand il était venu le débaucher à sa table avec une bouteille de whisky bon marché, alors Kagami essayait clopin, clopant, d'obtenir des détails...

Aomine dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans son siège en gémissant comme une midinette, lorsque Kagami planta ses orbes flamboyantes dans les siennes. Bon sang... les yeux du tigre lui avaient toujours fait un de ces effets inavouables... Se félicitant mentalement de son inflexible _self control_ , Aomine s'avança de manière inamicale vers Kagami, coudes posés sur la table et doigts croisés.

« Il faut que je couche avec toi. » Avoua t-il le plus calmement possible.

Kagami papillonna des paupières et ne parvint pas à articuler plus qu'un « Oh » de surprise. Apparemment, c'était toujours trop lui demander que de prononcer une phrase complète. Avec sujet, verbe et complément. Non mais quel abruti ! Aomine ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, priant intérieurement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau dans ces conditions. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le mec le mieux monté du bar soit également celui dont le Q.I. était le plus limité ? Tiens, Aomine devrait peut-être se pencher sur cette théorie-là ensuite : est-ce que la taille du cerveau est inversement proportionnelle à celle du sexe chez les australopithèques ?

« Donc... si je comprends bien, tu as besoin de me baiser parce que j'ai une grosse queue ? »

... Présenté comme ça, ça sonnait comme l'excuse la plus merdique qu'Aomine ait jamais entendue dans la bouche de quiconque. Ce qui n'était pas rien, quand même.

« MAIS NON, ESPECE DE DEBILE CONGENITAL ! JE VEUX QUE CE SOIT TOI QUI ME BAISES ! » Hurla Aomine, s'étant levé d'un coup, hystérique.

Ah mais ! Bordel, c'était déjà suffisamment difficile à avouer comme ça ! Etait-ce donc de sa faute si Kagami ne bitait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait ? Non ! Alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait prendre des gants ! Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus le tigre qui risquait de se retrouver en train de boiter pendant une semaine ensuite ! L'un dans l'autre (c'était le cas de le dire...), Kagami pouvait donc bien faire un petit effort pour suivre, quand même !

« Maaaaaaaaaa... calme-toi Daikicchi ! » Essaya de le faire se rasseoir Kise. « Tout le monde nous regarde...! »

« Toi, on n't'a pas sonné et puis d'abord, j'croyais justement qu't'aimais ça, te faire mater ! C'est pas le principe même de ton métier, p't'être, de te faire reluquer par la Terre entière ? » L'attaque son ami, qui ne parvenait plus à conserver son attitude détachée.

Kise baissa la tête, ne pipant mot. Il savait qu'Aomine pouvait se montrer quelque peu... blessant lorsqu'il s'emportait. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment contre lui. Et puis, il n'y avait qu'à voir la moue dégoûtée qu'affichait Aomine en cet instant pour deviner qu'il se sentait humilié par la situation. Devoir demander un telle chose et à son RIVAL par dessus le marché, quelle ironie ! Il y avait très certainement quelqu'un là-haut qui lui en voulait personnellement et prenait un malin plaisir à lui pourrir l'existence.

Le rire cristallin de Kagami éclata face à ce petit spectacle et le visage d'Aomine devint si rouge qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf dessus, tandis que le reste de son corps se couvrait d'une pellicule de sueur froide.

Il fallut bien quelques minutes pour que Kagami recouvre son stoïcisme habituel. Longues minutes au cours desquelles Kise fit de son mieux pour se fondre dans le décor et se rendre invisible, sentant qu'Aomine était proche de l'explosion. Comme si cela allait le protéger de la colère du fauve noir...

« Ecoute Kagami, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais un gros sacrifice. Me dis pas qu'tu t'sens pas capable de faire ça, quand même... » Enonça Aomine d'une petite voix, tout en faisant mine d'essuyer une poussière imaginaire sur sa manche d'uniforme, probablement pour éviter de croiser le regard pétillant et moqueur du tigre.

« Tu sais quoi, Aomine ? Je crois surtout que c'est un prétexte bidon pour me piéger. Tu l'as dit toi-même, après tout, nous ne sommes pas potes. Et je ne serai pas étonné que tu cherches à te venger de moi ou un truc dans ce goût-là... »

Sur ces mots, Kagami se laissa retomber nonchalamment sur son siège, écartant largement les cuisses, tandis qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux. Le regard d'Aomine descendit le long du torse parfait du roux et s'arrêta sur la braguette de son _jean_. Il ne réalisa d'ailleurs pas qu'il la fixait (et bavait sans doute dessus...), jusqu'à ce que Kagami le rappelle à l'ordre.

« Bordel de merde, Aomine ! Mon visage est ici ! »

Et Aomine fut arraché à sa rêverie par la voix de Kagami qui le raillait et son index qui désignait sa tête. Et bien que le ton soit indubitablement sévère, Aomine y décela une infime pointe d'amusement. Ce que confirma le sourire effronté qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du tigre, lorsque le brun réussit finalement à détachement son regard de l'entrejambe de Kagami, pour le reporter sur son visage. Il sentit même le rouge lui brûler les joues, mais remercia sa carnation naturelle de cacher les dégâts.

Faisant de son mieux pour reprendre l'avantage, Aomine repassa à l'attaque et il cracha :

« Pfff... ça me fout tellement les glandes ! Non seulement, tu sautes plus haut qu'un kangourou à ressors, mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait également que tu sois pourvu une bite énorme ! Apparemment, les fées qui se sont penchées sur ton berceau à ta naissance ont décrétées que seul un type monté comme un cheval aurait le privilège d'être assez viril pour terrasser la Génération des Miracles au grand complet ! »

Malgré son air irrité et ses yeux qui lançaient de la foudre, Aomine sentit que son intervention fut comme un coup d'épee dans l'eau. En effet, Kagami ne se départit de son sourire victorieux que lorsqu'il se pencha vers eux.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses... Sur ces bonnes parents, messieurs, et malgré cette agréable discussion ô combien passionnante, je me vois au regret de devoir prendre congé de vous. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir Kise et laisse-moi te dire que tu as bien du courage pour supporter ce sauvageon. Quant à toi, Aomine, désolé mais j'ai autre chose à faire que passer le reste de ma soirée à écouter ton petit couplet sur tes désirs refoulés. Je les ai suffisamment entendu au temps du lycée... Merci pour le verre et... comme on dit, à un de ces quatres ! Ou pas. »

La mâchoire d'Aomine manqua de se décrocher face à ce refus aussi soudain que franc, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent dès que Kagami se leva effectivement pour s'en aller. Le rouge mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon serré, sans doute à la recherche de son portefeuille et ce geste innocent ne fit qu'exacerber davantage la libido dévorante du policier.

Ah mais question de le laisser filer à l'Américaine, (c'est pas anglaise qu'on dit d'habitude ?) après tout le mal qu'Aomine s'était donné ! Et surtout, le brun ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le voir disparaître de sa vie à nouveau, aussi vite, aussi brusquement et si proche du but. Sans compter que Kagami pourrait aller raconter à Kuroko ce qu'il lui avait demandé, auquel cas ce serait la disgrâce assurée pour au moins trois générations de petits basanés.

« Repose immédiatement ton cul sur cette putain de chaise ! Je n'ai pas terminé, Kagami ! »

Le rouge stoppa net, mais il resta malgré tout debout, reprenant la parole.

« Que les choses soient claires, Aomine. Je suis venu à ta table parce que tu voulais quelque chose de moi. Je ne me suis en aucun cas invité, c'est TOI qui m'as demandé, nuance. »

A cet instant, Kagami avait l'air tellement suffisant et sûr de lui qu'Aomine avait envie de lui écraser un cendrier en pleine gueule. Si tant est qu'il y en ait eu un sur la table. Comment pouvait-on être aussi méprisant ? Ce connard de tigre allait lui payer ! Ce n'était pas parce que Môssieur Kagami jouait aux Amériques en professionnel et qu'il était pété de tune qu'il avait le droit de lui parler sur ce ton à lui, le grand Aomine Daiki. Malheureusement, encore une fois, le policier n'eut pas l'idée de se remettre en question. Pas plus qu'il ne réalisa que c'était son attitude agressive qui provoquait le départ de son ancien rival.

« Personnellement, je n'ai rien à prouver et je ne te dois rien. Alors tu vas devoir te trouver un autre pigeon pour continuer ta petite expérience stupide. »

Putain de merde, Aomine se sentait pris à la gorge, là ! Il en éprouvait même des difficultés à respirer. Bien-sûr, c'était de Kagami dont on parlait. Son rival. Son... non-ami. L'ancienne nouvelle lumière de son ancienne ombre. Celui qui avait battu toute la Génération des Miracles, en leur remettant du plomb dans la cervelle et dans les chevilles. Celui qui était parti à l'étranger en l'abandonnant comme un vieux chien incontinent dont on ne voudrait plus parce qu'il se soulage sur votre tapis persan hors de prix. Celui qui menait la vie qu'il avait toujours voulue, lui.

Et au lieu de calmer le jeu en lui présentant ses plus plates excuses ou en lui demandant POLIMENT si « stp, mademoiseau, tu veux bien coucher avec moi, allez steup' fais pas ta pute quoi, c'est pour une expérience scientifique hyper importante pour la survie de la race humaine, sisi, j'te jure, en plus, tu vas kiffer. », Aomine s'enfonça dans son bourbier. Sa fierté et sa rancoeur se mêlaient en un poison mortifère, jaillissant sous forme de mots.

« De toute façon, c'est des conneries tout ça ! J'suis sûr qu'en vrai, t'as une toute petite queue en forme de tire-bouchon en plus, comme les porcs ! Cet enfoiré d'Himuro a encore essayé d'me rouler, parce qu'il savait que ça me foutrait hors de moi de revoir ta sale face d'imposteur ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il a parfaitement réussi ! Du coup, c'est moi qui m'casse d'ici ! » Eructa Aomine, _shootant_ violemment dans la table, qui manqua de se renverser.

Mais alors que Kise s'était levé pour aller à sa suite, Kagami retint le basané d'une simple main sur son épaule.

« Très bien, je vois qu'il s'agit en fait d'un truc personnel... que dirais-tu de m'accompagner aux chiottes deux minutes ? J'ai un truc à te montrer avant de quitter cet endroit. »

« Quoi ? » Répondit instinctivement Aomine, dont toute colère semblait s'être évaporée.

« Disons simplement que je me sens d'humeur généreuse tout à coup. Suis-moi avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Aomine ne put retenir un frisson. Avant de le planter là, il lança un dernier regard à Kise, qui se contenta de hausser des épaules, probablement aussi largué que son ami.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Et puis au pire, si Kagami en profitait pour le faire tourner en bourrique, Aomine pourrait toujours envisager de l'envoyer se rincer les dents dans un des urinoirs. (et de préférence, le plus dégueulasse.)

* * *

Le brun suivit donc son interlocuteur, interloqué. Il fit néanmoins attention à garder suffisamment ses distances pour ne pas que cela paraisse trop suspect. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les toilettes, sans surprise, Kagami s'y trouvait déjà. Le rouge était même en train d'inspecter les différentes cabines, probablement pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Aomine le laissa faire, restant à l'écart et n'en branlant pas une (façon de parler hein...), comme à son habitude.

Décrétant qu'ils bénéficiaient d'une intimité suffisante, Kagami revint vers lui avant de le pousser sans ménagement dans la cabine du fond, la plus grande et la plus propre également.

« Tu veux des preuves ? Je vais t'en donner tellement que tu ne sauras plus quoi en faire. » Souffla t-il chaudement droit dans le creux de l'oreille d'Aomine.

A ce stade, Aomine ressemblait sûrement à une carpe japonaise hors de son bassin. Bouche ouverte et œil vitreux. Il se fila une bonne claque mentale, se faisant violence pour répondre avec une indifférence toute travaillée.

« J'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'agit pas de preuves falsifiées. Parce que le policier que je suis ne se laissera pas duper, contrairement à Himuro. »

« Pas d'inquiétude, tout est véridique et d'origine. Parfaitement naturel. » Ajouta Kagami, avec cette pointe d'amusement retrouvé dans la voix.

Il verrouilla soigneusement la porte derrière eux et laissa un espace conséquent entre eux, sans doute pour ne pas paraître trop intrusif. Ou pour qu'Aomine puisse avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, sans avoir à lui coller le nez dessus. Le silence reprit ses droits, s'installant entre eux comme à l'accoutumée et ils se jaugèrent nouveau. Un jeu de regard s'engagea entre eux, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre. L'ambiance était pesante. Et la patience n'était pas le fort d'Aomine.

« Allez Kagami, sors ton matos. »

Le rouge décroisa les bras en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas franchement qu'on lui donne des ordres, que voulez-vous, certaines choses ne changeront jamais ! Néanmoins, il commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, gardant son regard ancré dans celui d'Aomine. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher, pendant que ses mains s'activaient sur le cuir. Aomine de son côté, soutenait son regard, faisant mine de n'observer Kagami que du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'en réalité, pas le moindre geste ne lui échappait.

L'officier se figea dès que les mouvements de Kagami cessèrent. Il était si près de la voir. Enfin. Si proche de savoir ce que ça faisait de se faire écarteler et défoncer sans pitié. Il désirait tellement ce sexe en lui qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Et son érection prisonnière battait durement contre son pantalon d'uniforme.

« Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, Kagami ! » Asséna t-il pour inciter le rouge à virer les mains du centre de son attention.

Le rouge semblait pendre un malin plaisir à faire durer ce petit effeuillage plus que de raison, cachant son sexe de manière volontaire et calculée. Or, cela avait le don d'exaspérer Aomine, qui avait plus que hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Il voulait qu'on lui amène le plat principal dans la seconde !

Cependant, Kagami lui rappela qu'il ne fallait pas sauter la partie hors-d'oeuvres.

Avalant péniblement sa salive lorsque le joueur des Bulls ôta ses mains de son entrejambe, Aomine baissa les yeux.

Et il se sentit totalement dépité.

Ce fut la douche froide.

Kagami n'était pas dur. Même pas un tout petit peu. La panthère ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet, de toute évidence.

Aomine se sentit déstabilisé. Son égo démesuré venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Kagami ne le trouvait-il donc pas irrésistiblement attirant ? Comment osait-il ?

Face au manque total de réaction de son ancien rival, Kagami se mit à rire sous cape. Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui se passait dans la tête du l'obsédé à la peau sombre. Aussi, prit-il un plaisir certain à le taquiner.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Aomine ? Serais-tu déçu par le plus grand des hasards ? »

C'était un euphémisme.

Le stade de la déception était largement dépassé. Une fois de plus, Aomine se sentait humilié.

Mais Kagami ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort.

« Si tu veux obtenir ce que tu désires, il va falloir y mettre du tien et faire un petit effort. »

La violence de cette réplique fut presque assez forte pour lui faire quitter immédiatement l'endroit, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Il leva la tête vers Kagami et renifla sèchement.

« Occupe-t'en toi-même ! »

Mais peu disposé à le laisser partir comme ça, Kagami tendit la main et caressa tendrement la joue d'Aomine. Ce geste fit sursauter le brun.

« Allons, si tu veux que je te baise, il va falloir que tu m'en donnes l'envie d'abord. »

Aomine n'arrivait plus à bouger et encore moins à tenir un train de pensées cohérentes. Mais rapidement, son regard fut attiré vers l'impressionnant morceau de chair encore flasque qui sortait du pantalon de Kagami. Bordel, Himuro, n'avait pas menti pour une fois. Elle était énorme, même au repos. Mais le brun savait que cela n'était pas une garantie. Certains mecs ont une taille raisonnable au repos et dès qu'il se mettent à bander, ils ne gagnent pas plus d'un ou deux centimètres, la déception... D'ailleurs, en parlant de bander, Aomine s'en voulait se bander aussi fort, de son côté. A tel point qu'il pourrait jouir dans l'instant, sans même avoir besoin de se toucher au préalable.

Finalement, au bord de la résignation ou de la folie, il ne savait plus trop, le brun abdiqua. Il ferma les yeux et s'agenouilla docilement. Heureusement quel le sol était vierge de la moindre flaque d'urine ! Et pour obtenir un résultat plus rapide et probant, nul doute que le sexe oral demeurait l'option la plus efficace. Avant toute chose, il échauffa précautionneusement les muscles de sa nuque pour essayer de se détendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire un torticolis ! Allez expliquer la façon dont ce serait arrivé aux autres, après !

C'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre.

Il fouilla donc dans la poche avant de sa chemise et il en sortit un petit sachet argenté qu'il déchira avec les dents. Ne jamais ouvrir une capote comme ça, les amis, n'essayez surtout pas chez vous ! Vous pourriez la percer avec vos dents par accident ! Mais Aomine, lui, avait une certaine maîtrise du sujet et il trouvait cela diablement sexy pour donner envie à son partenaire, puisque c'était bien de cela dont il était question, non ?

Approchant son nez de sa cible, Aomine pouvait clairement sentir la chaleur qui irradiait du sexe de Kagami. Et son odeur également. Surprise : ça sentait le mâle. Tellement évident, pourtant, me direz-vous. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Aomine. Il y avait également un petit relent de savon au parfum ambré sur la peau du tigre. Probablement de ceux qu'on trouve dans les grands hôtels de luxe. Toujours était-il qu'Aomine perdit la notion du temps. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi à contempler la verge de Kagami, laissant tous ses fantasmes les plus inavouables envahir son esprit.

Le grand moment était finalement arrivé et Kagami choisit de ne pas le brusquer. Il attendit qu'Aomine se remette de lui-même à bouger. Finalement, lorsqu'il eut gravé dans sa mémoire la forme de ce qui allait le ravir dans quelques instants, il prit l'instrument en dans sa main et le massa sommairement. Juste histoire de le faire passer du stade de légume ramolli à celui de courgette bien dure.

La peau de Kagami était tellement douce et son membre tenait parfaitement dans sa main. Aomine sentit le roux frissonner sous ses durillons. Apparemment, il appréciait le traitement et encore, ce n'était rien en prévision de ce que le brun lui réservait. La première fois que le brun avait tenu une queue autre que la sienne, il avait éprouvé un fort sentiment de répulsion. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la première fois qu'il avait sucé un mec. Il se rappelait un peu honteusement, avoir vomi de la bonne grosse bile de saoulard sur le gars en question. Inutile de dire que le soufflé était directement retombé après cela !

Sauf que bizarrement, il ne ressentait rien de tout cela en ce moment même. D'aucuns vous diront que c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait prit le pli depuis le temps, mais ne vous y trompez pas, Aomine savait que c'était totalement faux.

 _HATER'S GONNA HATE !_

Si Kagami avait été le tout premier mec qu'il aurait caressé, le policier était certain que de tels désagréments ne seraient pas arrivés. D'ailleurs, au moment d'enfiler son petit capuchon à Tiger-chan, il hésita tout bonnement. Le préservatif n'était même pas un XXL et Aomine doutait donc que le morceau de latex parvienne à contenir toute la fougue de Kagami.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as plus envie de faire ça ? »

Kagami ne comptait pas le forcer. Bien-sûr, dans l'idéal, il préférerait qu'Aomine s'exécute, mais si le brun reculait, il comprendrait. Sans doute. Enfin, sûrement. Disons qu'il le tolérerait, quoi.

Après tout, il ne savait rien de la vie amoureuse et sexuelle du brun. Tiens, c'était bien simple ! Jusqu'à il y a encore dix minutes, il était persuadé qu'Aomine ne jurait que par les vagins et les gros lolos ! D'où son idée première que le policier se foutait de sa gueule, lorsqu'il prétendait aimer les poutres longues comme des baobabs et adorer grimper sur des palmiers immenses !

« Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois... » Avoua presque timidement Aomine.

« Alors quoi ? » Insista Kagami, bien décidé à obtenir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« C'est juste que je me disais que je préférerai te sucer sans capote. »

Ah.

Ah.

AAAAAH.

Celle-ci, honnêtement, Kagami ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

Qu'était-il sensé répondre à cela déjà ? Ah oui, quelque chose comme ça :

« J'suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, aussi flatteuse soit-elle. Tu ne sais pas... »

 _« …Dans quelles bouches ni dans quels culs ma queue a déjà traîné... ? Très fin, Taiga ! Ouais, nan, tu ne peux absolument pas dire un truc pareil et surtout pas de cette façon là... »_ Se fustigea t-il mentalement.

« … avec qui j'ai batifolé avant et... »

Il s'était retenu juste à temps d'employer le terme « avec qui j'ai des folies de mon corps », ce qui l'aurait automatiquement catalogué au rang des pires beaufs' de l'Histoire.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris le message. J'suis pas con, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Peut-être parce que t'as toujours donné de toi l'image d'un mec responsable et mature... »

Cette fois et pour la première fois de la soirée, ce fut Kagami qui s'empourpra. Il ignorait qu'Aomine pensait ainsi de lui. Ce qui, reconnaissons-le, était bien la chose la plus sympa qu'il lui avait dite depuis leurs retrouvailles. Et peut-être même depuis toujours, avouons-le carrément.

« Mais t'en fais pas, je vais le faire quand même. J'veux pas te faire prendre le moindre risque me concernant. »

Ah. Ok. Elle était donc là la fameuse explication. Bon, bon, même si ça lui brûlait les lèvres à présent, Kagami devait tenir encore un peu et attendre avant de lui poser la question fatidique du nombre de conquêtes et de MST que celles-ci lui avaient valu. Après tout, ce serait con d'échouer si prêt du but, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Kagami pouvait bien tenir sa langue le temps d'une gâterie, non ?

« Ok bien... je veux dire, fais comme tu l'sens. » Répondit brièvement Kagami, en panne d'inspi.

Aomine hocha de la tête et il déroula la protection sur le membre ressuscité de son... heu... compagnon d'un soir... ? Enfin bref, comme il l'avait supputé, le casque était trop petit pour la tête du chevalier qu'il était sensé couvrir. Bah tant pis. Il faudrait que ça fasse la blague. Ils n'avaient plus le temps, ni même l'envie de sortir acheter des préservatifs plus grands de toute façon. Et puis, de l'avis d'Aomine, c'était plutôt à Kagami de prévoir ce genre de trucs ! Quand on est équipé d'un sexe hors normes, on se déplace avec ses propres affaires ! Mais bon, encore une fois, la négligence de Kagami ne pouvait être qu'une preuve supplémentaire de son sérieux. S'il était sorti sans protection, ce n'était pas par inconscience, mais bel et bien parce qu'il ne comptait pas faire usage de sa queue ce soir, voilà tout. Et en un sens, cela avait le don de rassurer Aomine. C'est ainsi que le basané choisit de croire cette théorie un peu simpliste. Mais après tout, les théories foireuses n'étaient-elles pas son apanage ?

Passant à la vitesse supérieure, Aomine releva le bas du T-shirt de Kagami, le roulant pour ne pas qu'il se mette en travers de sa route. Le brun dévoila ensuite un abdomen finement dessiné. Les célèbres tablettes de chocolat qui font baver hmm... Aomine éprouva l'envie impérieuse d'aller y fourrer son visage et il le fit donc, sans se priver. Il frotta doucement son visage contre ce ventre plat si tentant et fut rempli d'un inexplicable soulagement lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Kagami venir flirter avec sa joue. Il fut encore plus soulagé par le soupir étouffé qui accompagna le durcissement de la situation. Bon sang que Kagami sentait bon, rendant Aomine chargé du désir de le goûter. Et comme il ne pouvait s'y résoudre avec le sexe du rouge pour des questions évidentes d'hygiène, le brun coupa la poire en deux. Il se contenta de lécher la peau douce de son aine avec une infinie précaution, laissant derrière lui une traînée de salive luisante.

Ses mains s'attardèrent sur les fesses fermes du rouge qu'il palpa amoureusement, avant de s'y agripper comme à une bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'il se décida enfin à prendre en bouche l'imposant morceau de chair. D'abord, avec sa langue, il apprécia le diamètre du membre, cherchant à le mesurer approximativement, en mémorisant chaque portion.

Il lui sembla même que Kagami prenait encore du volume.

Himuro n'était pas loin de la vérité et bien qu'Aomine n'avait pas avec un double décimètre intégré dans la bouche, il était à peu près certain que l'autre brun disait vrai. Il y avait là plus de vingt centimètres pulsants et palpitants. De quoi filer le tournis même à la pompeuse de bites la plus aguerrie ! D'ailleurs, malgré ses efforts pour détendre sa mâchoire et son cou, Aomine ne parvint pas à tout engloutir. Mais quand le gland de Kagami, suite à un mouvement de bassin inopiné de ce dernier, vint buter sans autorisation contre son palais, Aomine dut réprimer un réflexe nauséeux.

Il planta sans hésitation ses ongles dans le fessier dodu de Kagami pour le tenir en place et lui signaler qu'il ne devait surtout pas bouger. Pas encore.

Aomine n'était pas prêt.

Il cherchait plutôt à dompter le mastodonte qui lui chatouillait les amygdales pour l'instant.

Chaque chose en son temps.

Grognant légèrement de douleur, Kagami lui montra qu'il avait bien comprit le message en restant bien tranquille. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de glisser une main dans la crinière courte de son lion noir. Aomine en laissa presque échapper un soupir de plaisir et il accentua le contact.

Le basané oublia où ils se trouvaient. Il ne pensait plus qu'à la main qui caressait ses cheveux et au sexe enflé qui remplissait sa bouche. Cette fois, il entoura sa langue autour de l'extrémité, suçant doucement le derme sensible jusqu'à ce que Kagami se mette à exprimer vocalement ses désidératas.

Pour que son bonheur soit complet, Aomine aurait aimé pouvoir goûter cette si appétissante érection, dont il parvenait à deviner le goût salé-amer même à travers le latex. Comme il aurait aimé pourvoir recueillir chaque goutte de rosée qui perlait sur la virilité zébrée de veine qu'il sentait contre son palais. Faisant rouler sa langue sur la chair turgescente, et plus particulièrement sur le gland encapuchonné, Aomine ouvrit plus grand la bouche pour tenter de s'ajuster à la taille de l'intrus. Ses doigts de sa main gauche s'emparèrent de la base de la hampe soyeuse qu'il caressa du pouce, pour mieux la guider, mais également pour lui interdire toute échappatoire. Son autre main, elle, reposait toujours sur une fesse bien ronde et bombée, profitant simplement de sa chaleur.

Et quand enfin, il entama ses premiers mouvement de tête de haut en bas, il réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux depuis le début de l'expérience. Non pour en effacer Kagami, mais plutôt dans le but d'exacerber ses autres sens. C'était un truc qu'il avait appris dans « Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ». Un des mecs faisait ça, lui sembla t-il, non pas pour pomper le dard de ses ennemis hein, on parle tout de même d'un dessin animé pour gosses, mais pour décupler sa puissance. Le sexe oral était toujours un festin pour les sens, hélas, comme il était privé actuellement de celui du goût et de la vue, Aomine espérait naïvement au moins que son sacrifice parviendrait à faire atteindre le septième, non, le huitième sens même, à Kagami. Que brûle sa cosmo-énergie !

Accélérant impitoyablement la cadence de succion, Aomine réalisa que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il était aussi absorbé par cette tâche. Il avait chaud. Il se sentait extraordinairement bien et détendu, malgré l'inconfort qui accompagnait une verge aux proportions aussi inédites. Serrant fermement les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, il les fit glisser plus vite sur le bout arrondi de son jouet, puis il suça suffisamment fort pour creuser ses joues. Ses dents virent ensuite frôler le rebord de la peau fine et Aomine en fut récompensé par un grognement sourd et passionné.

Presque animal.

Cette plainte gutturale le ramena à la réalité. N'y tenant plus, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il regarda le visage de Kagami désormais bien rouge. Une paume se posa sous son menton et Aomine tenta vainement de sourire autour de l'obstruction goûtue, mais il échoua assez misérablement. Ce fut à ce moment-là seulement qu'il comprit également qu'il avait un début de crampe dans la nuque. Se retirant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche perde le contact, mais pas trop quand même puisqu'un épais filament de salive le reliait toujours au sexe de Kagami, tel un cordon ombilical nourricier, Aomine se rappela finalement pour quoi il était là. Son regard se posa inexorablement sur le pénis extraordinairement dur et dressé de son homologue.

 _« Oh bordel de merde... »_ Pensa t-il.

C'était la première voix qu'il voyait le sexe majestueux du roux entièrement réveillé. Et le moins que l'on puisse était que sa vue le perturba. Le cœur d'Aomine se mit à battre la chamade entre désir et peur.

Kagami était un colosse.

Arborant avec insolence et au bas mot (et selon une estimation plutôt pessimiste) vingt-quatre centimètres, voire même vingt-cinq. De plus, il était relativement large également, ce qui n'était pas un point à négliger sans la position d'Aomine. Sa main, qui tenait toujours fermement le préservatif posé sur la hampe pour l'empêcher de glisser, se mit à trembler.

Tout simplement parfait.

MONSTRUEUSEMENT parfait même, pour être plus précis.

« Penser à remercier Himuro... » Murmura t-il d'une voix inintellligible.

Le beau brun se sentait totalement transfiguré et plein d'une envie presque douloureuse de se retrouver sans défense, cloué contre la paroi de la cabine par cet engin infernal, en suppliant Kagami de lui en donner plus, plus fort, plus longtemps.

Aomine voulait jouir.

Et cela allait sans dire, que Kagami soit en lui quand cela arriverait.

« Ca va, Aomine ? » S'assura d'ailleurs le tigre d'une voix douce.

Le silence de son rival n'avait jamais été de bonne augure jusqu'ici. Et vu son regard halluciné, agrémenté de pupilles dilatées, Kagami préféra être certain que le brun ne risquait ni de s'enfuir en hurlant au monstre, ni de s'évanouir. Non parce que les deux cas de figures lui étaient déjà précédemment arrivés. Ne riez pas, c'est un sujet très sérieux !

Aomine eut du mal à déglutir, mais réalisant que Kagami attendait une réponse, il hocha de la tête. C'était tout de dont il était capable en l'état et mieux valait ne pas trop lui en demander, le temps qu'il se remette de sa découverte.

Ok, il avait bien senti dans sa bouche que Kagami était disons... gros, mais l'avoir sous les yeux au summum de son érection était toute autre chose...

Face à la réaction peu engageante d'Aomine, le roux soupira et d'une voix plate, il annonça :

« Tu ne me dois rien, on peut s'arrêter là. »

Les sourcils d'Aomine se froncèrent de leur propre chef. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre où Kagami voulait en venir, mais une chose était sûre en revanche : ça ne lui plaisait pas !

« Quoi ? » Demanda alors notre fier brun, complètement confus.

Kagami devint encore plus rouge que ses cheveux et il détourna rapidement les yeux pour cacher sa gêne, puis, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre :

« Et bien, tu sais... maintenant que tu m'as vu nu, je ne serai pas en colère si tu changeais d'avis. »

Aomine le fixa pendant qu'il parlait et il fut certain de reconnaître l'expression faciale – pourtant très bien dissimulée – de quelqu'un s'attendant à être rejeté. Il ne pouvait y croire. Se levant, serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de saisir la verge de Kagami et de s'y accrocher comme à un cocotier pour le restant de ses jours, Aomine lança à son tour :

« Pour commencer, je ne t'ai pas encore vu complètement à poil. Et ensuite... putain mec, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes là ? » Demanda Aomine, encore abasourdi, avant de rajouter malicieusement. « T'es bien gentil, mais ton petit couplet sur tes désirs refoulés, tu peux t'le carrer là où j'pense. »

Cette imitation maladroite de Kagami sembla tomber au bon moment, puisqu'elle arriva à détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était quelque peu tendue. Malgré cette intervention, cependant, Kagami baissa légèrement la tête. Une brèche venait de s'ouvrir dans son apparente confiance en lui. Et dès qu'il parlait, Aomine perçut l'humour forcé caché derrière ses mots.

« La plupart des gens qui... l'ont vue... ont préféré prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. » Avoua t-il humblement.

Mais sincèrement, Aomine, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ce que décrivait Kagami. Non seulement il s'était donné un mal de chien (à l'échelle Aominesque, hein, soyons d'accord...) pour en arriver là après que Kagami lui ait fait ravaler sa fierté à coup de provocations, mais en plus, il n'arrivait pas à croire quelqu'un puisse avoir l'idée stupide d'avoir envie de s'éloigner de cette magnifique lance ardente ! Ca n'avait strictement pas le moindre sens à ses yeux !

« Je pense qu'ils ont tout simplement peur d'avoir mal. » Expliqua Kagami, sa voix à nouveau totalement sous contrôle.

Non mais quelle connerie ! Lui, ne demandait rien de mieux que se faire déchirer l'anus avec violence ! Et à cet instant précis, une petite part d'Aomine aurait voulu réconforter Kagami après cet aveu, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature, obligeant le basané à exclure cette solution.

« Si tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur, Kagami... Laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes lourdement. » Réussit-il à dire plutôt abruptement, surcompensant son envie d'être tendre par de la brusquerie.

Kagami souffla, incrédule et Aomine se sentit fortement agacé par cet accès d'auto-apitoiement mal déguisé auquel ne l'avait pourtant pas habitué le roux. Non mais sérieusement, comment Kagami pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'un instant s'imaginer que le brun allait l'abandonner à son triste (enviable ?) sort, alors qu'une érection persistante était en train de tremper l'avant de son _boxer_? Si CA c'était pas une preuve suffisante, alors Aomine voulait bien rendre sur le champ son insigne de flic !

Désireux de mettre un terme à ce _pathos_ larmoyant qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, Aomine attrapa vigoureusement la main de son vis-à-vis et il la fourra sans aucune forme de cérémonie dans son froc, la pressant contre sa propre érection qui semblait crier pour qu'on la libère de ses geôles de tissu. L'effet escompté fut atteint, puisqu'Aomine capta à nouveau toute l'attention de Kagami. Ce dernier lui lança cependant un regard suspicieux.

« Tu sens à quel point tu m'excites ? »

Parfois, des actes valent mieux que toutes les belles paroles de la Terre.

« Maintenant dis-moi : est-ce que j'ai l'air de flipper, franchement ? »

Aomine put alors observer avec délectation Kagami se lécher les lèvres. Geste totalement inconscient, mais ô combien révélateur ! Se sentant encouragé, il entreprit donc de se frotter plus fort contre la main de Kagami, laissant même échapper un soupir de plaisir des fois que le grand dadais aux tifs rouges n'ait toujours pas bien saisi le message ou qu'un doute subsiste dans son esprit étriqué.

Apparemment, Kagami parut comprendre la teneur de cette initiative, puisqu'il commença à masturber le brun de manière plus que volontaire. Aomine fut cependant perturbé et un peu cassé dans son élan par l'expression indéchiffrable qu'arborait le visage de Kagami. Une expression qui lui hurlait à Aomine que le tigre allait chercher à l'embrasser, d'une seconde à l'autre.

Et ô bordel ! Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver, quand Kagami commença à se pencher en avant. Il essaya de rendre son mouvement de recul le plus subtil possible, pas vraiment désireux de déprimer davantage le rouge. Pour se faire pardonner, il avança jusqu'à ce que leurs joues se rencontrent, sentant le doux frôlement d'une mèche de Kagami contre sa tempe. Il savait que sa respiration était saccadée, mais il fut heureux d'entendre que celle du basketteur professionnel l'était aussi. Un souffle chaud vagabondait dans son cou et il sentit son oreille chauffer.

La main de Kagami ne l'avait pas quitté, bougeant lentement, mais avec prudence. L'envie de jouir monta subitement en Aomine. Il tenta donc de saisir à son tour le sexe délaissé du tigre, mais se fit durement refouler.

« Pas maintenant... » Sussurra le roux dans sa nuque.

Obéissant, Aomine continua plutôt à frotter sa joue contre celle de son homologue à la mâchoire plus carrée que la sienne. Il pouvait presque sentir la barbe naissante de Kagami venir râper doucement sa peau. Ses genoux faiblirent les premiers et Aomine fut contraint de s'appuyer contre le mur pour pouvoir rester debout. Luttant pour ne pas s'écrouler à cause de ses jambes en coton, Aomine avait parfaitement conscience que deux ou trois allers-retours grand max de plus suffiraient à le faire envoyer la purée. Manquant de s'étrangler en avalant sa salive, tant sa gorge devenait aussi sèche que le cul d'une momie, Aomine ne put que constater à quel point la main de Kagami faisait des merveilles sur son membre. Chaque mouvement était calculé à l'économie, précis et sans fioriture, mais pourtant terriblement efficace.

Le policier ne souhaitait rien d'autre que se laisser aller, en toute confiance.

Cette pensée fut suffisante pour le mettre en orbite et il poussa un cri incontrôlable au moment où le premier jet de sperme chaud quitta son sexe, bientôt suivi par un autre et puis encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement déchargé de sa semence et pantelant. Sans s'en rendre compte, Aomine avait appuyé son front contre l'épaule de Kagami, tandis qu'il essayait de faire retrouver à sa respiration un rythme plus régulier. Kagami, quant à lui, posa sa main libre sur la hanche d'Aomine et ce simple geste fut suffisant pour évoquer une certaine intimité entre eux. Intimité qu'Aomine n'avait même pas vue venir.

Kagami ne lâcha finalement le chibre de son partenaire que lorsque son érection commença à retomber. Sa main était si chaude, enrobante, protectrice.

« Tu peux sortir. » Dit Kagami avec douceur.

« Non attends... » Le coupa Aomine, à nouveau pris de panique. « Tu bandes toujours... »

« Si tu veux que je sois en état de m'occuper de toi ensuite, mieux vaut en rester là pour le moment. »

« Ah. » Fit le basané, un peu déçu.

Il avait toujours été merdique dès qu'il s'agissait de cacher ses émotions. Il espérait donc que sa déception ne se lisait pas trop sur son visage, ne tenant pas à vexer Kagami après l'orgasme que le rouge venait de lui offrir si généreusement.

« Tu devrais y aller en premier. » Conseilla Kagami, pendant que son flic préféré se rhabillait. « Si on sort tous les deux en même temps, ça risque de paraître suspect. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, promis, le temps que je calme le fauve. Sinon, je ne vais jamais pouvoir remettre dans mon _jean_ , ce qui serait tout de même assez fâcheux, car je ne tiens pas à traverse le bar cul nu, offert à la vue de tous. »

En effet, vu la taille actuelle de la tour de Tokyo, mieux valait renoncer à ce plan dangereux. Non mais quelle idée saugrenue aussi que de se balader la bistouquette comprimée dans un tissu aussi serré ! C'était un coup à se rompre le frein, ça encore ! Bon... Aomine ne pouvait cependant nier que ce pantalon soulignait à merveille la cambrure naturelle de Kagami et ses différents attributs masculins. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour risquer l'implosion pénienne !

Aomine protesta donc pas et il se dirigea jusqu'aux lavabos, où il se lava les mains sommairement, des rêves pleins la tête...

Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Kagami allait-il vraiment s'occuper de lui, comme promis ? Il avait plutôt intérêt ! Non parce que c'était bien beau de lui branler la nouille en vitesse dans les chiottes, mais Aomine n'avait encore rien obtenu de concret pour appuyer sa théorie ! Et autant dire qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher Kagami avant que ce soit le cas !

Quelques instants plus tard, Kagami le rejoignit comme promis et il se lava les mains en silence. Le rouge pouvait sentir le regard lourd du brun sur lui. Un regard signalant l'attente, le désir... Il allait devoir lui en donner pour son argent. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Jamais il n'avait eu pour projet de partir comme un voleur de toute façon.

Puisqu'Aomine semblait tenir par dessus tout à sentir sa queue dans son petit cul que Kagami espérait serré et chaud, il allait la lui donner.

Mais que le basané ne vienne pas se plaindre après.

Que Kagami se rassure, cependant. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. En tant que flic, Aomine enregistrait les dépôts de plaintes, mais jamais il n'en était lui-même l'auteur.

« Viens, allons à mon hôtel... On y sera plus tranquilles pour continuer ta petite expérience. »

* * *

 **Voilàààà c'est la fin de cette première partie !**

 **N'oubliez surtout pas de me faire part de vos impressions en commentaires et surtout de souhaiter bon anniversaire à ma Kuro-chérie !**

 **A la prochaine ! (la semaine prochaine, justement ?)**


	2. PART 2

**Yooo tout le monde !**

 **Comme promis, la PART 2.**

 **Et spoiler : il y aura AU MINIMUM une PART 3... T_T**

 **Voilà, je l'annonce d'ores et déjà...**

 **J'ai honte... (c'est pas comme ça que mes autres fics vont avancer XDDD surtout que je suis sur DEUX nouveaux gros projets TOP SECRETS en ce moment aussi dans ma tête... mais je n'en dis pas plus hihi...)**

 **Merci pour vos gentilles reviews et encore bon anniversaire à ma chérie d'amour kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya *w***

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Par envie peut-être, plus que par réflexe, Aomine avait attrapé la main de Kagami dans la sienne, la tenant fermement. Avait-il peur que sa conquête du (d'un ?) soir ne lui fausse compagnie ? Pourtant, Aomine était intimement convaincu que ce n'était pas le genre de Kagami. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Kagami était quelqu'un d'honnête, de droit et d'intègre. Jamais il ne planterait quelqu'un qui compte sur lui. C'était une personne de confiance. Le gendre idéal. Alors que lui... lui, il n'était rien de tout cela. Il n'était pas fiable, une vraie girouette changeant d'avis au gré du vent. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on le taxait allègrement d'immaturité.

Mais ce soir, tout était différent.

Ce soir, il n'avait jamais été sûr de toute sa vie de ce qu'il voulait.

Et ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout, c'était Kagami.

Kagami et son énorme noeud aux proportions dantesques.

Rien que d'y penser, cela le faisait saliver.

Presque autant qu'un triple burger sauce teriyaki, c'était dire.

Et Aomine avait une terrible envie de s'asseoir dessus...

Le brun traversa donc la salle avec sa proie, n'ayant plus qu'un seul objectif : sortir, afin d'aller se faire défoncer le cul comme il se devait. Et pour ce faire, la solution la plus efficace était de suivre un ligne droite. C'est en effet le chemin le court et donc le plus rapide pour se rendre du point A au point B.

Pourtant, le brun avait négligé un détail d'envergure, qui risquait de mettre à mal ses plans pour la soirée. Et pour cause, il aurait mieux fait d'opter pour un détour avisé, slalomant entre les tables et leurs occupants alcoolisés pour sortir en toute discrétion. Or, il repassa inévitablement devant Kise.

Kise qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis leur départ, toujours attablé à l'endroit habituel.

Kise qui attendait vraisemblablement leur retour.

Dès qu'ils passèrent dans son de vision, le mannequin se mit les alpaguer en se levant de son siège, à grand renfort de gestes criards et de voix naisillarde.

« Youhouuuuuuuuu ! Je suis làààààà les garçons ! »

… Non, sérieux ? Comme s'il était humainement possible de rater cette grande brindille avec des cheveux blonds ? Aomine soupira. S'il avait été seul, il aurait opté pour la fuite pure et simple. Mais Kagami, comme à son habitude, ne put s'empêcher d'être charitable.

Ou con, plutôt.

Ouais, c'est ça, con, définitivement.

Ca ne faisait pas un pli !

Le rouge freina des quatre fers, puis il repassa devant Aomine, inversant les positions pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Au fur et à mesure que la porte s'éloignait d'eux (ou plutôt, l'inverse), Aomine voyait tous ses rêves de sodomie endiablée s'évanouir.

C'est ainsi que Kagami revint au bercail, en quelque sorte, le tirant jusqu'à son siège. A contre cœur, Aomine se laissa retomber sur le cul, oui, mais pas exactement de la manière dont il l'aurait voulu. La banquette était confortable, là n'était pas le problème, mais beaucoup moins que le piquet de tente de Kagami, pour sûr ! Notez que notre ami basané ne doute de rien et surtout pas de lui-même, ni de sa capacité à « encaisser » les objets contondants avec la partie la plus fragile de son corps.

Ce ne fut qu'en s'installant qu'Aomine remarqua que Kise était assis à côté de son homme. Kasamatsu l'avait finalement rejoint et le blond rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Mais bien loin de se réjouir pour son ami, l'intrépide policier ruminait. Et pas qu'un peu ! Il boudait comme un enfant, refusant de prendre part à la conversation et ne la suivant que distraitement. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre lui, que Kasamatsu soit devenu guitariste dans un groupe à succès ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi !

En plus, il le savait déjà, alors l'écouter déblatérer ses exploits, gratte à la main, ne l'enchantait guère. Peut-être y avait-il un fond de jalousie dans le manque de coopération d'Aomine. Après tout, il n'avait jamais su rien faire de ses dix doigts, si ce n'était tenir un flingue et jouer au basket. C'est déjà pas si mal, me direz-vous, certes, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus efficace pour pécho. Par contre, être musicos, çaaaaa... ça vendait du rêve ! Suffisait de jouer les trois pauvres mêmes accords à la con pour les faire toutes (et tous aussi, hein, ne jouons pas les difficiles..) tomber dans son lit !

Or, c'était le genre de « subterfuges » qui révoltait profondément Aomine !

Tiens, bah voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Kagami semblait déjà sous le charme ! Il riait et souriait à l'autre brun, d'une manière qu'Aomine n'aimait vraiment pas. Oui, parfaitement ! Figurez-vous qu'il y a plusieurs façons de rire et de regarder une personne. Tout à l'heure, par exemple, lorsque Kagami écoutait Kise déblatérer ses inepties mannequinales, l'Américain avait juste affiché une mine polie, sans doute pour ne pas le vexer. Mais là, le tigre riait à gorge déployée et ses yeux pétillaient d'entrain. Il trouvait Kasamatsu... INTERESSANT ! Bordel, jamais Aomine n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose arriverait un jour ! C'était tellement surréaliste ! Kasamatsu, quoi ! LE mec chiant comme la pluie, par excellence ! A côté de lui, même Midorima semblait dévergondé...

Mais peut-être que si l'officier n'était pas aussi occupé à ruminer dans son coin en laissant la jalousie l'étouffer, il aurait compris que Kagami se montrait aussi réceptif uniquement parce que Kasamatsu et lui échangeaient sur la façon de jouer de la guitare... Car en effet, Kagami venait d'avouer qu'il en jouait également, vous savez... Ah non, vous ne saviez pas ? Bah au moins maintenant, vous n'avez plus d'excuse, alors qu'Aomine, lui... bah... ça n'a toujours pas fait « tilt » dans son cerveau quoi. Je veux bien que ce ne soit pas une foudre de guerre, mais tout de même, à ce point, c'est inquiétant ! Je veux dire, la conversation a quand même lieu en sa présence là...

D'ailleurs bien décidé à l'écourter afin de se rendre à l'hôtel du rouge dans des délais acceptables, Aomine entreprit d'échafauder un plan. Et puisqu'il était toujours assis en face de Kagami, autant tirer profit de sa position de la meilleure manière possible...

Connaissant l'état de réceptivité avancée dont le tigre avait fait montre aux toilettes des hommes, Aomine se déchaussa au niveau du pied gauche et il n'eut qu'à tendre le pied pour atteindre sa cible. Ce furent d'avoir ses doigts qui tâtèrent leur terrain, maladroitement et légèrement. Mais une fois qu'il eut identifié sa proie avec certitude, il lança son talon à l'attaque, appuyant ce dernier sur le sexe encore tendu de Kagami. Surpris, le malheureux américain sursauta subitement, se cognant le genou assez fort à la table pour la faire trembler. Par chance, tous les verres et autres récipients présents étaient déjà vides de puis belle lurette !

« Kagamicchi ? » S'inquiéta Kise.

Le regard lubrique de la panthère capta celui de son congénère félin et Kagami comprit parfaitement bien le message que celle-ci tentait de lui communiquer.

« Ce n'est rien Kise, j'ai eu un début de crampe subite... mais ça va mieux là... »

Oh oui, une sacrée crampe, même...

A la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis !

Kagami répliqua donc par un regard cinglant, digne du prof qui surprend son élève en train de disposer des punaises sur sa chaise. Mais Aomine n'en avait que faire. Il afficha un rictus sournois, signifiant clairement qu'il ne comptait pas arrêter. Kagami devait se demander ce qu'il foutait, vu la tronche qu'il tirait, sauf qu'Aomine sentait déjà ses durs efforts récompensés.

En effet, la bosse qu'il sentait sous la plante de son pied commençait à regagner la forme qu'elle avait un peu perdue depuis leur départ précipité des chiottes. Généreuse, la panthère entreprit donc de masser l'entrejambe de Kagami, lustrant consciencieusement l'endroit, dans l'espoir d'une réaction plus franche. Peut-être qu'à force de frotter, un génie allait finir par sortir de sa grosse lampe, qui sait ?

En tous cas, Kagami faisait de son mieux pour cacher son excitation. Déjà, il ne riait plus. Et il avait perdu son sourire également. Il essayait à présent (vainement) de se concentrer pour parvenir à suivre la conversation, mais sans succès. Sa main serrait son verre tellement fort qu'il risquait de le faire exploser et ce geste désespéré digne d'un marin s'accrochant à sa bouée de sauvetage, enchanta Aomine.

Ce dernier ne put d'ailleurs retenir un gémissement qui passa plutôt inaperçu au milieu des bavardages incessants de Kise. Mais Aomine put distinctement apercevoir les sourcils bifides de Kagami tressaillir au son de sa voix profonde. La victoire était proche, comme le prouvait la façon erratique dont se soulevait le torse de Kagami. Le tigre avait toutes les peines du monde à calmer sa respiration et il commençait déjà à suer à grosses gouttes.

Mais Aomine décréta que ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'achever et il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Aussi, fouilla t-il discrètement dans sa poche pour en sortir ses clés de bagnole. Ou plutôt pour les en faire tomber.

« Oups ! » Fit l'agent, aussi naturellement que possible, avant de se pencher pour les rattraper.

Sauf qu'il disparut bien vite sous la table et avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, les autres ne risquaient pas de se poser la moindre question sur le fait qu'il mettait tout de même beaucoup de temps à repêcher ses clés...

Le brun en profita donc pour approcher sa main du tigre et il défit doucement la braguette de Kagami, qui sursauta encore plus violemment cette fois, sous le regard interloqué (et conjoint) des deux « K ». Mais Aomine ne s'en arrêta pas là, non, non, non... Le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Une fois son forfait accompli, il recula et reprit sa place habituelle, exhiba bien au passage son trousseau à la vue de tous, histoire de garder secrète la véritable raison de sa plongé sous-marine.

« Aaaah je les ai retrouvées ! »

Kasamatsu reprit donc le récit de sa dernière tournée, expliquant qu'il était même passé par Los Angeles, il y a deux ans, pour un concert de charité, tant son groupe avait acquis en notoriété, même à l'international. Kise, quant à lui, expliqua avoir hésité à renoncer à sa carrière de mannequin pour devenir _manager_ du groupe, chose qu'il avait fait un temps, de manière sporadique et bénévole à leurs débuts. Histoire de les aider à se lancer et de les pistonner un peu, puisque lui-même avait déjà un pied dans le _showbiz_.

Patiemment, Kagami écoutait sans se plaindre, mais Aomine n'était pas dupe. Le rouge luttait pour ne pas lui céder. D'une main, il essaya de repousser l'assaut lancé par le pied d'Aomine, qui n'en avait pas fini avec sa proie. Mais le brun parvint tout de même à se faufiler à l'intérieur des lignes ennemis, trouvant un passage dans le pantalon à présent ouvert de Kagami. Et le massage libidineux reprit. Plus fort, plus insistant, plus appuyé aussi.

Pauvre Kagami !

Il allait faire exploser son verre, s'il continuait à l'écraser comme ça...

Mais vous croyez franchement que c'était ce qui allait dissuader Aomine de continuer ?

Que nenni.

Car une fois que le brun avait décidé quelque chose, il était impossible de le faire abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu satisfaction.

Il voulait Kagami dans son lit (bon, ok, dans UN lit, n'importe lequel !) et foi d'Aomine Daiki, il **L'AURAIT !**

Pas question d'abandonner si près du but et surtout pas après tout le mal(e) qu'il s'était donné pour chauffer Kagami ! Il ne laisserait pas filer son unique chance, même à cause de Kise et de Kasamatsu, le couple de Bisounours sadomaso ! Et pour cela, il devait veiller à ce que le soufflé ne retombe pas, en le maintenant à fait doux...

Quelle douce torture...

N'en pouvant visiblement plus, Kagami tapa du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter le couple jaune et noir. Le rouge tremblait, suait et son regard était vitreux, tout ceci étant des signes évidents d'excitation sexuelle, mais une fois de plus Kise et Kasamatsu n'y virent que du feu.

« Excusez-moi... je suis en plein _jet lag_ là et je... j'ai du mal à suivre. Je ferai mieux de rentre me coucher. Demain, j'ai un rendez-vous très matinal or, je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre d'être en retard. Bonne soirée, ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec vous, comme au bon vieux temps. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir avant que je ne reparte aux U.S.A. » Décréta Kagami en se redressant aussi difficilement qu'un vieux bossu boiteux. (essayez de le dire très vite d'ailleurs, « vieux bossu boiteux », c'est rigolo :D)

Victoire !

Aomine se leva à son tour, partant naturellement à la suite du tigre, dont la braguette était toujours béante. Il se garda bien de fournir la moindre explication à ses amis sur son départ, préférant accompagner Kagami en sautillant comme une petite puce énergique et joyeuse. Kise mima discrètement un téléphone avec sa main, pour enjoindre son meilleur pote le saoulard à l'appeler dès demain pour lui raconter la fin de la soirée.

Ce que Kasamatsu ne vit heureusement pas, sinon, il lui aurait encore crié dessus un couplet du genre « les commérages, c'est le mal ! » ou « Aomine a vraiment une sale influence sur toi ! » Heureusement, le Copy Cat avait appris à devenir presque indétectable avec le temps, tel un bon vieux Kuroko des familles. Son amitié avec Aomine l'avait rendu maître dans l'art de la communication non verbale, mais pour ce qui était des facéties de la panthère, Kise avait encore des progrès à faire, parce que pour le moment, il n'y voyait très souvent que du feu...

Comme ce soir...

« Kagami m'a paru bizarre, pas à toi ? »

« Oh non, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Il avait l'air absent lors de la seconde partie de notre conversation. »

Coup de bol, le brun n'avait pas remarqué la braguette suspicieusement ouverte de leur invité rouge...

« Tu te fais des idées ! » Démentit Kise, qui devinait petit-à-petit qu'Aomine avait sûrement quelque chose à voir avec l'état de confusion du tigre. « Il était juste fatigué par son voyage, il nous l'a dit. »

« Ouais, peut-être bien... Par contre, Aomine m'a semblé bien sage, lui ! Il était beurré à ce point ou quoi ? D'habitude, il est plutôt du genre à monter sur le bar et à danser en faisant tournoyer des menottes par dessus sa tête... »

« Je crois que le fait de s'être pris un blâme par son supérieur la dernière fois l'a un peu calmé ahah... » Rit légèrement Kise, en se frottant le crâne, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son chéri.

Ce n'était pas triste au commissariat d'ailleurs, puisqu'Aomine avait la chance (ou la malchance !) de travers avec TOUS ses anciens équipiers de Too. Wakamatsu et lui en hommes de terrain, Susa un peu plus haut gradé et l'énigmatique Imayoshi comme _boss_. Quant à Sakurai, il traitait de la paperasse. Aomine ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour filer la sienne au petit champignon, qui s'avérait infiniment plus doué pour les tâches administratives, que pour appréhender des criminels et autres malfrats. Mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était un échange de bons procédés, non ?

* * *

Et en parlant de « l'un dans l'autre... » justement, Aomine se conduisait comme un jeune chien fou ce soir.

Honnêtement, s'ils avaient loué un taxi, il aurait sans doute violé Kagami sur la banquette arrière.

Impossible de conduire pour les mêmes raisons, il avait donc laissé sa bagnole de fonction sur le parking des employés du bar. Himuro allait sans doute encore gueuler demain, mais bon, il n'était plus à ça près, de toute façon ! Il collectionnait déjà les avertissements à cause de son attitude de tête brûlée, mais Imayoshi parvenait toujours plus ou moins à le couvrir (moyennant rétribution, cela va sans dire...), donc il ne s'en faisait pas trop de ce point de vue là.

Non, actuellement, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Kagami. Et quand je dis « vers », c'est dans tous les sens du terme. Parce que là, concrètement, il avait le regard rivé sur le cul du tigre, étant donné qu'il le suivait dans les rues Tokyoïtes animées. Par chance, Kagami dormait dans un hôtel huppé de Ginza, situé à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons du bar où bossait Priscilla la Folle du Désert. D'ordinaire partisan du moindre effort, cela n'ennuyait pas spécialement Aomine de marcher cette fois, et ce, pour toutes les raisons citées plus haut. En plus, il faisait bon et la vue était sacrément agréable, alors pourquoi se plaindre ?

Tandis que Kagami marchait d'un pas tranquille devant lui et sans prononcer le moindre mot, Aomine fut tenté de lui prendre la main, comme ça avait été le cas tout à l'heure. Il se fichait pas mal en effet de s'afficher avec un autre homme au su et à la vue de tous et encore moins d'être engoncé dans son costume des forces de l'ordre. Mais d'un autre côté... peut-être que ça ne se faisait pas... je veux dire, bien-sûr qu'une telle proximité entre deux individus était mal vue au Japon, mais comme je l'expliquais tantôt, Aomine s'en battait le coquillard.

Cependant, il ne voudrait pas que Kagami se sente mal à l'aise à cause de ce soudain élan de... de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Enfin, le rouge était tout de même un personnage public, de renommée de surcroît. Même ici au Japon, il était très loin d'être un illustre inconnu. Après tout, il était le premier Japonais à s'imposer à ce point en NBA, ce qui avait fait de lui une sorte d'icône nationale.

Et quelque part, Aomine l'enviait.

Il avait toujours eu des rêves de gloire beaucoup moins modestes que ceux de Kagami et il ne s'en était jamais caché. Le rouge, lui, était heureux tant qu'il pouvait jouer à ce sport qu'il aimait de toute son âme et surtout contre des adversaires forts. Mais Aomine, lui, était quelque peu différent sur ce point. La panthère nourrissait certaines velléités moins honorables que son comparse tigré et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas entièrement à se réjouir du succès de Kagami.

Pas qu'il en soit jaloux, mais Aomine aurait aimé être à sa place... Ne vous méprenez pas ! Il adorait son métier de policier, hein, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mais il l'avait tout de même adopté par défaut, en comprenant un peu rudement qu'il ne passerait jamais pro au basket. A cela, il y avait plusieurs facteurs : incapacité à jouer en équipe, arrogance et surtout, une blessure grave aux ligaments, qui avait achevé d'enterrer ses prétentions de carrière.

Sauf que contrairement à Himuro ou à Kuroko qui vivaient un peu leur rêve de ballon orange par procuration grâce à Kagami, dont ils suivaient assidûment les exploits, Aomine était plus dans un _trip_ revanchard. Il ruminait ce qui aurait du être à lui. Et une part de lui en voulait à Kagami de lui avoir « volé » sa place au soleil.

Mais il se garda bien de le lui dire, bien que Kagami l'avait sûrement senti lors de leur dialogue dans le bar et à l'accueil froid que lui avait réservé Aomine. Il y avait toujours de l'animosité entre eux, bien qu'avec le temps, elle s'était surtout mué en aigreur et en amertume à cause de nombreux non dits...

La façade de l'hôtel cinq étoiles occupé par le rouge était magnifique. Moderne, ouvragée, dans un style qui dénotait avec celui du quartier branché. Beaucoup plus austère et classique, presque. Aomine leva la tête pour l'admirer un instant, se sentant tout petit face à l'immensité de cette tour aux allures baroques. C'était incontestablement l'endroit le plus chic dans lequel il s'était jamais rendu.

Kagami avait-il donc autant d'argent que cela ? Probablement, oui. De toute façon, le rouge n'avait jamais été pauvre, ni même modeste. Il n'étalait juste pas ses privilèges, mais déjà, au lycée, il habitait seul un immense appartement neuf d'au moins cinq pièces, situé dans un quartier huppé de la capitale. Un appartement qu'Aomine n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir, même maintenant qu'il avait un salaire régulier plutôt correct...

Oui, Aomine était envieux.

Au moins, il l'admettait.

Pas seulement du contenu du compte en banque de Kagami, mais aussi du contenu de son caleçon.

Ce mec avait tout, vraiment tout ! Tout ce dont on pouvait fantasmer ! Et il y avait là une forme d'injustice qu'Aomine s'empressa très vite de ravaler, en même temps que sa fierté, surtout vu ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ensemble. Lorsque les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall au parquet lustré et que Kagami emprunta un ascenseur qui les mena tout droit au dernier étage, le brun réalisa l'ampleur du monde qui les séparait. Unir leurs deux corps n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, Aomine savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en empêcher. Son corps réclamait Kagami et une nouvelle bosse s'était d'ailleurs formée dans son pantalon d'uniforme, noir, heureusement, qui dissimulait astucieusement son émoi.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

L'ascenseur montait au même rythme que la pression et de pernicieux doutes s'insinuaient en Aomine au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient sur le cadran. Allait-il réellement être capable de faire cela ? Il avait vu la bête et savait donc qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère, c'était le cas de le dire. Dire qu'il avait déjà failli s'étouffer avec tout à l'heure, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait quand elle serait plantée dans son rectum ! Pourtant, son désir ne désenflait pas. Il avait une furieuse envie de danser sur la barre de _Pole Dance_ privée de Kagami et de lui offrir un show dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Un spectacle sons et lumières, digne de ceux de _Las Vegas_ , rien que ça.

Parce que s'il subsistait encore UN domaine dans lequel Aomine pouvait potentiellement surpasser son rival, c'était bien celui-ci : en devenant l' _uke_ parfait, à défaut d'être le _seme_ ultime. Ca, c'était à sa portée ! Il allait donner tellement de plaisir à Kagami que ce dernier le supplierait de recommencer dans la foulée. Ce à quoi, bien entendu, le brun répondrait par la négative, juste pour l'emmerder et lui montrer qui était le MAÎTRE ! Parce qu'il n'était pas dit qu'une bite, aussi gargantuesque soit-elle, soumettrait l'indomptable Daiki Aomine !

Ah ça, non ! Pas question de laisser sa vie se faire bouleverser de la sorte à cause du premier morceau de viande un peu trop consistant venu ! C'est qu'il avait des convictions ! Et oui, même un carnivore patenté comme lui... Brouter des pelouses avait fait de lui un _vegan_ par le passé, mais face à une proie pareil, il était grand temps de redevenir un prédateur amateur de carne. Kagami avait réveillé ses instincts de chasseur les plus enfouis. Avant d'enfouir, Aomine l'espérait, ses propres instincts à l'intérieur de son popotin divin.

Oh oui, il allait devenir le meilleur coup que Kagami ait jamais culbuté !

Ca lui ferait les pieds, à ce sale tigre ! Et ça solderait l'ardoise entre eux, en plus, de quoi remettre les comptes à zéro !

Ce fut donc un Aomine impatient qui sortit de l'ascenseur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que la sonnette retentit, indiquant qu'ils avaient bien atteint leur destination. Il se rua hors de la cabine métallique et remarqua avec étonnement que l'étage ne comportait qu'une seule chambre : la suite royale, ressemblant davantage à un appartement qu'à une simple chambre. Bordel, il était certain que même Akashi, pourtant habitué à péter dans des draps de soie (un parfum de roses, je vous rassure ses chères fans ! Quoique... peut-être qu'il pétait des pièces d'or ? Enfn bon, on dit que l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, donc ça va je suppose...), n'avait jamais (ou alors très rarement...) eu droit à un tel privilège ! Encore une fois, Kagami se démarquait par sa réussite écrasante et bien que le tigre conserve une attitude modeste, son mode de vie était très loin de l'être, de toute évidence. Combien de villas à Los Angeles possédait-il ? Et aux Bahamas ? Déjà qu'Aomine n'arrivait même pas à se payer ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule studio, lui...

Réprimant une piqûre de jalousie bien mordante, Aomine attendit sagement que Kagami lui ouvre et comme il fallait s'en douter, l'intérieur était encore plus époustouflant que tout ce à quoi avait pu s'attendre Aomine. Moderne, démesurément riche et surtout pourvu d'une immense baie vitrée qui qui donnait au _loft_ une vue imprenable sur Tokyo. Un authentique lupanar. Une garçonnière pour riches célibataires endurcis du kiki... Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter jusqu'à la vitre qui donnait une vue plongeante et vertigineuse sur les lumières de la ville. D'ici, les habitants ressemblaient à des fourmis s'agitant incompréhensiblement dans tous les sens. Ca grouillait de vie et ce spectacle serait sans doute fascinant à observer si les deux anciens rivaux n'avaient pas mieux à faire.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Proposa Kagami, qui était passé derrière le mini-bar.

« Ca dépend, t'as quoi ? »

« Tout ce que tu peux vouloir. Il suffit de demander. »

« Ok, alors je veux... un _Sex on the Beach_ ! »

Ah ! Il allait moins faire le malin Monsieur le Tigrou, là ! C'était le genre de cocktail qui se prépare, pas du genre qu'on a tout prêt dans une bouteille et qu'il suffit de sortir du frigo ! Quoique... mais enfin, dans ce cas précis, Aomine doutait que ce soit le cas. Et effectivement, Kagami le lui confirma.

« Désolé, mais je n'en ai pas sous la main. Par contre, je peux demander à ce qu'on t'en prépare un à la réception. Ou je peux également tenter de t'en faire un, si tant est que j'arrive à me souvenir de la recette... et que j'ai les ingrédients qu'il faut dans le bar... Sinon, je peux toujours les faire livrer ici. » Dit-il en s'emparant du téléphone mural.

Bordel de merde ! Ce foutu tigre avait donc t-il tout ce dont il rêvait rien qu'en claquant des doigts ? Aomine était dégoûté de ne pas être parvenu à le piéger, car une fois de plus, Kagami démontrait sa supériorité sur lui. Et ça commençait sérieusement à le faire chier bien comme il fallait.

« Nan c'est bon, te donne pas cette peine. De toute façon, j'ai déjà bien assez bu, j'arrivais à peine à marcher droit en te suivant. »

« Oui, tu as raison, cela vaut mieux alors en effet. »

« Et puis, j'tiens pas tellement à te dégobiller dessus pendant que je serai en train de te chevaucher, d'ici cinq minutes. Ca pourrait gâcher l'ambiance. »

Kagami s'empourpra à ces mots. Le brun n'avait-il donc aucune gêne ? Non, sans doute pas, à en juger la manière dont il louchait en bavant sur son entrejambe à la braguette toujours ouverte...

« A moins que ce ne soit ton kiff ? » Tenta Aomine, face au manque de réponse de son interlocuteur.

C'est vrai quoi. Tout le monde a ses vices et en général, ça va de paire avec la taille du... portefeuille. On ne peut pas être aussi pété de tunes et échapper aux lois perverses de ce monde. Même Kagami et sa droiture. Droiture qu'il espérait bien avoir entre les cuisses, dans cinq minutes, comme il l'avait clamé au tigre. Ahhh la finesse Aominesque. C'est qu'elle aurait presque manquée à Kagami... Ou pas, vu la tronche qu'il tirait.

« Putain, t'es vraiment dégueulasse, Aomine ! »

« Bah quoi ? C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, en général ? Et moi qui croyais que tous les joueurs de NBA se payaient des putes pour qu'elles leur chient sur le torse pendant que... »

« Laferme ! Pas un mot de plus ! C'est toi qui va vraiment finir par ruiner l'ambiance à force de dire des trucs aussi _hardcore !_ »

Bon, au moins, Aomine était à présent rassuré sur le fait que Kagami était resté un gentil garçon et qu'il avait gardé les pieds sur terre, malgré le pognon qui dégoulinait de ses poches. C'est qu'on a vite tendance à se laisser aller quand le succès nous tourne la tête... Aomine n'osait imaginer la luxure et la paresse dans laquelle il se serait vautré à la place du raisonnable tigre. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il pariait que Kagami avait placé tout son argent sur un compte bien touffu qui ronronnait sagement à la banque, sans risque. Ouais, pas de doute possible, le roux avait toujours été plus fourmi que cigale, contrairement à lui.

Brûler la vie par les deux bouts n'était pas son style. Et inconscient du fait qu'il aurait pu fatalement dégoûter Kagami en tenant de tels propos à la limite de l'émétophilie (n'empêche, « un jour, un mot ». Toi aussi apprends de nouveaux termes grâce à Aomine, yeaaay !), la panthère se rassura sur le fait que tous les empereurs ne sont pas forcément adeptes des douches romaines, pour parler moins crûment. Non, Kagami était parfaitement normal (a priori, si l'on exceptait la taille anormale de son appendice reproducteur...), comme au temps du lycée. Heureusement que l'argent ne l'avait pas changé en une sorte de _Christian Grey_ au rabais, adepte des cravaches et autres pratiques aussi déviantes, que douteuses... à l'instar de Midorima... (bien que le brun supputa que la demande initiale provenait plutôt de Takao...)

« Dis Kagami... »

« Quoi encore ? »

« J'te demande pas de m'faire une visite guidée, ni même le tour du proprio, mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer où se trouve la ou LES salles de bains, stp ? » Questionna le policier, beaucoup plus sérieusement cette fois, tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur l'érection toujours présente du rouge.

Un peu étonné par cette demande pour le moins... insolite pour quiconque connaissait Aomine et son sens de l'hygiène... inexistant... Kagami lui indiqua une porte du bout de l'index. Satisfait, Aomine s'y dirigea en roulant exagérément des hanches pour entretenir les braises qui fumaient dans le caleçon encore chaud de son hôte.

« Merci. Va t'allonger dans le lit et attends-moi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Le brun s'éloigna donc, plus confiant que jamais en son _sex appeal,_ espérant que Kagami ait saisi le message. Aomine n'était clairement pas venu ici pour jouer au _Scrabble_ , autant le lui rappeler, parce que la discussion avait failli partir en sucette... (et pas le genre de sucettes qu'Aomine affectionne d'ordinaire, cela va sans dire...) Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient recentrés sur les enjeux de leur rencontre, Aomine s'enferma dans la salle de bain et comme il l'avait imaginé, il ne manqua pas d'être impressionné par la taille de la baignoire-jacuzzi. L'équipe des Miracle toute entière autant pu tenir dedans, mais il fallait au moins cela pour que le _Moby Dick_ de Kagami puisse faire trempette, alors ce n'était guère surprenant, pensa Aomine.

Notre policier favori se délesta donc de son uniforme sans attendre et il plongea dans l'eau chaude et délassante, dans le but de se faire une petite toilette intime fort bienvenue (il serait en effet malvenu de faire fuir Kagami à cause d'un terrain trop boueux) et également pour se détendre. Et quand je dis « se détendre », c'est littéralement ça ! L'eau chaude est connue pour ses vertus apaisantes au niveau musculaire. Or, si Aomine voulait vraiment être en capacité d'accueillir le mastodonte rouge, il avait tout intérêt à être aussi mou que du beurre laissé sur le bord d'une fenêtre, en plein cagnard. Vous voyez le genre.

Parce que... pas sûr que Kagami ait pensé à emporter ses « précautions » avec lui dans sa valoche en partant d'Amérique. Et Aomine n'était pas du genre à se balader constamment avec son tube de lubrifiant sur lui. Enfin si, mais non quoi. Pas cette fois. C'est ballot, hein ?

Le brun n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts en priant pour que Kagami soit équipé en conséquence. Dans le cas contraire, ils se verraient sans doute obligés de reprendre leur petite expérience plus tard, ce qui serait bien malheureux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Surtout après presque 20000 mots d'écriture quand même... Oui, ce serait vraiment con. Alors autant maximiser leurs chances. Cependant, Aomine avait mal calculé son coup et la vapeur d'eau brûlante qui se dégageait du bouillon de culture lui fit tourner la tête d'abord et de l'œil, ensuite...

… Ce ne fut donc qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'il émergea.

Ou plutôt, qu'on ne fit émerger. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il réalisa que Kagami se tenait à ses côté, affichant une mine pour le moins inquiète. Bon, heureusement qu'Aomine avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain, auquel cas le roux aurait sûrement été obligé de l'enfoncer afin de lui porter secours.

« Oh putain, tu m'as fait peur Daiki ! » Soupira Kagami, à moitié mouillé par sa faute.

Et encore plus sexy...

…. Hmm... ? Attends une seconde là. Kagami venait de l'appeler par son PRENOM, hein ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Ou peut-être que si... Il était encore un peu dans les vapes, alors il avait très bien pu se l'imaginer...

En tous cas, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Aomine était encore un peu aux fraises, mais Kagami le souleva gentiment et il l'enroula même dans un serviette, tel le gros bébé de presque deux mètres qu'il était. C'était fou comme avec lui, la panthère se sentait en sécurité. Aomine avait vraiment l'impression de compter pour le tigre et il avait parfaitement capté l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Kagami le déposa d'ailleurs délicatement, tel une petite chose fragile, dans son immense lit _king size_ et Aomine commença à retrouver ses esprits. C'est là qu'il réalisa un fait qui ne lui plu pas du tout !

Et pour cause : Kagami était encore totalement habillé ! Non mais, il avait foutu QUOI ce putain de tigre pendant que lui était en train de s'intoxiquer avec les vapeurs de la baignoire ? Ne me dites pas qu'il s'était branlé sans lui ? Non, non, non... du calme Aomine, il avait toujours son pantalon et la fameuse bosse qui l'ha(BITE)ait n'avait pas déménagé. Juste légèrement dégonflé. Mais c'était sûrement du à l'absence de stimulation, Aomine ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela. Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui au fait ? Baaaah ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Plus de temps à perdre ! Il était plus que l'heure de passer au plat de résistance, après cette entrée prometteuse dans les toilettes du bar !

« Aomine, est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que je t'apporte... »

« … Tu devrais déjà être à pwal Kagami ! Alors vire tes fringues tout de suite ! » Le coupa agressivement le brun.

« Mais tu... »

« PAS DE MAIS ! Je vais très bien, maintenant sors ta queue, on a déjà perdu assez de temps et j'ai une expérience à mener ! » Exigea autoritairement l'officier.

A demi-convaincu seulement par l'état physiquement d'Aomine, (et doutant sérieusement de sa sanité d'esprit à présent...) Kagami entreprit cependant d'accéder à sa requête. En tous cas, il reconnaissait bien là l'impatience de son rival et il s'effeuilla donc rapidement, sans aucune forme de cérémonie, mais cela n'empêcha pas Aomine de noter à quel point le tigre était bel homme. Le basket l'avait doté d'un corps harmonieusement musclé et puissant, sans que cela ne soit à l'excès. Si bien que le policier ne se priva pas pour détailler chaque courbe et chaque creux à l'envi. Il n'aurait probablement pas de seconde chance, alors autant en profiter pour se repaître de ce spectacle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Enfin bon, Kagami était magnifique et tout ça, mais ça ne devait pas lui faire oublier l'objectif premier de sa venue ici. Aomine s'empressa de fouiller dans la table de chevet du rouge à la recherche du nécessaire, sans toutefois quitter sa proie des yeux. Surtout que Kagami en arrivait à la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie. C'était la première fois qu'Aomine le voyait complètement nu et pour être franc, la panthère se sentait bénie des dieux face à une vision si... rare... ? Excitante ? Féérique ? Les mots lui manquaient, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il venait de mettre la main sur un préservatif qui affichait fièrement la mention « XXXL » dessus. Alléluia ! … Par contre, ça existait vraiment une taille pareille ? Peut-être qu'on les distribuait aux éléphants dans les zoo pour éviter qu'ils ne se chopent des MST...

Quoiqu'il en soit, Aomine invita Kagami à le rejoindre. Le tigre se présenta à lui en restant à genoux et le brun le massa plutôt trèèèèès énergiquement pour terminer de le mettre en forme. C'était une étape cruciale à ne pas zapper s'il voulait que Kagami soit assez dur pour pouvoir lui enfiler ce maudit préservatif.

« Doucement Aomine ! C'est pas une bouteille de jus d'orange ! Si tu continues comme ça, la pulpe... va pas faire que remonter aaaaah ! » Rouspéta le principal concerné, pas franchement ravi de voir sa glorieuse virilité ainsi malmenée.

… Et il y avait une autre préparation cruciale à ne pas zapper... Malheureusement, Aomine n'avait rien vu dans le tiroir qui puisse lui être d'une quelconque aide. Pas tant pis... Au point où il en était, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire : salive, liquide séminal, voire même de la vodka ! Il était prêt à tout pour recevoir la tige de plaisir de Kagami dans le fondement, sans compter que le bain l'avait tout de même pas mal détendu et avec un peu de chance, ce serait suffisant pour ce qu'il comptait faire.

Sans attendre, il chaussa Kagami de son petit soulier protecteur, tel Cendrillon et sa pantoufle de vair (oui, Aomine a un rapport au sexe très proche des contes pour enfants...) puis, il déclara que son prince charmant était prêt, non sans l'avoir gratifié d'une claque sur les fesses avant.

« Heu... Aomine, tu veux que je me mette comment ? Tu sais pour... »

Ah la fameuse question fatidique...

« Ouais, j'suis pas stupide, j'ai très bien compris ce qui te tracasse. Et je t'avoue que je me suis posé la question moi aussi pendant que je prenais mon bain, mais... j'en sais rien, on n'a qu'à y aller au _feeling_ ! »

« Non, c'est la meilleure façon de te faire mal, si tu tu veux mon avis. Le mieux serait que je m'allonge et que tu... tu... »

Le rouge s'interrompit soudainement, incapable d'aller au bout de sa phrase. Il n'en eut de toute façon pas besoin, puisqu'Aomine imprima parfaitement le message une fois de plus. Etait-ce une manie du rouge de s'interrompre dans ses phrases dès qu'il était question de sexe ? Baaah de toute façon, la décision d'Aomine était prise. Kagami avait raison et c'était d'ailleurs le premier choix d'Aomine, ce qui tombait plutôt bien...

... Même si cette position restait sacrément... intime, du point de vue d'Aomine... En effet, les deux amants seraient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux... lèvres à portée et...

« Ok. » Accepta le brun.

Kagami s'allongea donc sur le dos, se calant bien contre des oreillers moelleux et épais. Maintenant qu'il était confortablement installé, le roux fit signe à Aomine de le rejoindre. Le brun hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'obéir. C'est que vu d'ici, dans cette position, la chose semblait encore plus... imposante, comme érigée vers le ciel telle une tour de chair insolent, défiant les lois de la gravité. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Aomine se rendit compte qu'il était partagé entre la fascination et la crainte.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et à deux pieds, il s'approcha de Kagami et tenta tout de même, on ne sait jamais, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé que Kagami n'en avait pas :

« T'aurais du lubrifiant ? »

« Non désolé... c'est déjà une chance que tu aies trouvé des préservatifs... » S'excusa le tigre.

Et de voir la culpabilité dans ses yeux toucha Aomine.

« Ca ne fait rien, on se débrouillera sans, tant pis. »

Kagami semblait toujours si vulnérable lorsqu'il était question d'autrui. Et paradoxalement aussi, il était plus fort quand d'autres étaient concernés. Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule de Kagami, tandis que l'autre attrapait son pieu d'amour pour le tenir bien droit et s'assurer qu'il ne s'échapperait pas par mégarde. Sait-on jamais. Ou plutôt... Aomine craignait légèrement qu'il glisse sans prévenir en lui, d'un seul coup. Mieux valait donc garder un contrôle avisé sur la chose... Parce qu'inutile de dire qu'à la moindre erreur, demain, il ne pourrait plus courir après les bandits.

Bon, c'était sans doute à la fois téméraire et présomptueux que d'essayer d'accueillir en lui un tel monstre, à sec. Mais c'était également à l'image même d'Aomine. Il avait tendance à se surestimer et cela lui avait déjà porté préjudice par le passé, en particulier dans son travail. Et dans le sport... causant cette blessure fatale à ses rêves. Cependant, Aomine était ainsi fait : il aimait relever les défis et repousser ses limites. Or, Kagami lui offrirait peut-être sa plus belle et éclatante victoire ce soir... Si tant était que le policier arrivait à se montrer assez souple, bien entendu...

Il se positionna donc bien au dessus de la hampe volumineuse, remerciant mentalement les fabriquants de préservatifs pour avoir lubrifié celui-ci de base, même si ce ne serait certainement pas suffisant. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Le moment de vérité était arrivé et Aomine fixa Kagami droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui dire « Regarde-moi, je vais te prouver que j'en suis capable. »

… Sauf que naturellement, il ne le fut pas.

Pas en l'état.

Et malgré moult tentatives, l'alcool dans son sang faisait de moins en moins effet. De même que les effets dilatateurs du bain qu'il venait de prendre. Sa volonté et sa patience s'amenuisaient considérablement au fil du temps. L'excitation et la confiance de Kagami aussi. Car en dépit de tous ses efforts conjoints, Aomine ne parvint pas à descendre plus loin que la tête du membre.

Or, déjà, prendre en lui ne serait-ce que l'extrémité du sexe tigré lui demanda une dose considérable de masochisme. Il ne se sentait pas bien. C'était comme si on l'écartelait de force, comme si on cherchait à le déchirer sans une once considération ou de délicatesse. La lance de chair, auparavant si appétissante, était devenue un tisonnier ardent qui le brûlait, calcinant ses entrailles. Aomine haletait, son visage était déformé par la souffrance et il n'en tirait aucun plaisir, si bien que Kagami lui demanda d'arrêter de s'acharner.

Ils étaient... physiquement incompatibles, comme il fallait s'en douter.

Le rouge l'avait craint et ses craintes s'étaient réalisées.

Un instant, il avait cru qu'avec Aomine, les choses pourraient être différentes, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Même la bravoure du policier n'avait su déjouer les tours de son anatomie un peu trop gâtée par la nature. Et lorsque finalement Aomine déposa les armes, renonçant à pouvoir chevaucher cet étalon fougueux, Kagami ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Merci... » Murmura t-il simplement.

Au moins, Aomine avait essayé et c'était déjà plus que la majorité des gens qui avaient vu la bête de leurs propres yeux.

De plus, Kagami s'était senti humain et normal l'espace d'un moment avec Aomine. Celui-ci l'avait regardé avec envie et désir, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité.

Mais bon sang ! Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Aomine le refusait ! Et il détestait son corps... ce corps incapable de le conduire jusqu'à la NBA. Ce corps incapable de s'adapter à Kagami. Ce corps qui était un boulet, un obstacle à ses rêves ! Oui, Aomine culpabilisait au moins autant que Kagami à présent, même s'il savait que jamais le rouge ne lui reprocherait sa faiblesse. Raaaah pas question de laisser leur rencontre se solder par une défaite ! C'était insensé ! Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire ! Prendre du _poppers_ , de la coke, se balader toute une journée avec un écarteur de fesses dans le slip, mais par pitié, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Non content de ne pas se laisser abattre, Aomine était prêt à tout.

Il en avait envie.

Il en avait besoin.

Et puis, si Himuro avait pu le faire, pas de raison que lui ne puisse pas ! Certes, Aomine débutait dans le « _game des zizis_ » et il pouvait sans doute mettre son échec sur le compte de son manque d'expérience. C'est sûr qu'il y a une différence flagrante entre un type sur lequel une équipe de foot au complet est passée et un damoiseau sensible à peine sorti de son pucelage ! Himuro devait avoir le tunnel sous la Manche à la place du colon et comme dirait ce philosophe incompris de Rocco Siffredi : « _Il n'y a pas de trains trop larges, il n'y a que des voies trop étroites._ » Que voilà une conclusion qui avançait bien Aomine, me direz-vous ! Ce à quoi je vous répondrai « que nenni ! » C'est déjà une bonne chose de connaître ce qui a foiré pour pouvoir travailler dessus ! Et c'est empli de ce nouvel espoir un peu naïf qu'Aomine empoigna fermement le sexe de Kagami et le sien. Il les engloba dans son point, ne descendant pas de son perchoir et il les frotta l'un contre l'autre.

Au moins, il pouvait toujours donner du plaisir à Kagami de cette façon.

Ca, il en était capable !

Certes, une petite branlette ne remplacera jamais une bonne sodomie, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

« Aaaaah ! Jamais tu ne lâches l'affaire toi hein ? » Gémit Kagami en s'arquant sur le matelas.

En vérité, le tigre était agréablement surpris. Que voici un bon compromis. Kagami ne voulait plus qu'Aomine se fasse mal à cause de lui et surtout pas qu'il finisse aux urgences. Or, connaissant l'entêtement de son rival, un tel cas de figure aurait très bien pu arriver ! Et faire la une des journaux _people_ le lendemain à cause d'un accident aussi... ballot... ne l'enchantait pas des masses... Sans compter qu'une fois, le rouge avait vu (n'était-ce d'ailleurs pas Aomine qui lui avait montré cette video durant leur adolescence ? Hmm...) un cheval bien excité en train d'attraper un type dans un film amateur et heu... comment dire ? La légende raconte que le pauvre gars en était carrément MORT alors bon... Kagami n'était pas très chaud pour faire subir le même sort à son compagnon du soir. Quant à Aomine, il se garda bien de lui dire qu'il avait pensé à « _One Guy, One Hose_ » également en voyant le sexe érigé de son amant pour la première fois...

Durant leur petit _mano à mano_ sensuel, Kagami essaya plusieurs fois d'embrasser Aomine sur les lèvres. Mais à chaque fois, habilement, le brun repoussa ses avances. Le but était de ne surtout pas froisser le tigre, mais les bisous et les câlins, très peu pour Aomine ! En effet, la panthère était plutôt du genre solitaire, ne voulant pas s'engager. Alors autant ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Kagami. Et puis, le rouge allait repartir d'ici quelques jours aux Etats-Unis, donc s'attacher à lui était vraiment un plan foireux.

Retombant en sueur et essoufflé à côté de Kagami une fois l'orgasme atteint, Aomine fixa le plafond. Un tas de pensées plus ou moins cohérentes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Du style... « Pourquoi la vie ? » « Pourquoi la mort ? » « Comment s'est produit le Big Bang ? » ou encore « Pourquoi le dernier album de Mai-chan est-il moins bon que les autres ? » et même si Aomine n'était pas parvenu à faire du tape cul sur la grosse balançoire de Kagami, il avait pris son pied. Apparemment, le tigre aussi, vu le sourire béat qu'il affichait. Mais du coup, encore plus de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête... dont une, particulièrement persistante.

« Oi Kagami... »

« Hmm ? »

« Comment tu fais d'habitude ? »

« Pour ? »

« Bah avec les autres... sexuellement... »

« Oh... Et bien en général, le problème ne se pose pas réellement dans le cas où j'arrive à coucher avec une personne, puisque ce sont souvent des femmes. »

« Des... femmes ? T'aimes les nanas depuis quand ? »

« Depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que toi, je suppose. » Rit légèrement Kagami.

« Ah. Première nouvelle. » Fit Aomine, un peu déçu.

« Tu croyais que je ne jouais que dans un seul camp ? Navré de te décevoir, si quelque chose dans mon attitude t'a laissé penser ça... »

« Nan, tu m'as mal compris... J'suis pas en train d'te juger là, c'est juste que je t'avais jamais vu t'intéresser aux filles, avant... Ni aux mecs d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y repense... Je pensais que ta sexualité se résumait à un trou percé dans un vieux ballon de basket. » Avoua Aomine avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

« Ah ouais carrément ? »

Mais bien loin de vexer Kagami, cette supposition parut l'amuser. Le rouge avait bien changé, il était franchement plus mature, l'impression d'Aomine au bar se confirmait. Avant, il serait sans doute parti au quart de tour suite à pareille accusation.

« C'est vrai que le sexe ne m'intéressait pas tellement à l'époque, contrairement à certains. Mais disons que la situation a quelque peu évolué depuis et même si je préfère nettement les hommes, je dois dire que les femmes ont tout de même un certain avantage sur eux. »

« Lequel ? »

« Tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi, mais elles ont un orifice beaucoup moins étroit que celui des mecs et qui, en plus, est auto-lubrifiant. C'est bien pratique pour... satisfaire le besoin de tirer un coup parfois, à défaut d'avoir un beau gars dans son lit... »

« Ouais, c'est vrai... Mais je trouve que c'est quand même meilleur avec les hommes, justement pour les raisons que tu viens de citer. On a davantage de sensations, parce que c'est plus serré... »

Cette fois, Kagami éclata franchement de rire.

« Et bien... On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir... étendu mes horizons. »

« Dis pas ça de cette façon, ça fait pervers ! » Le rabroua Aomine d'un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

Et c'était lui qui OSAIT clamer cela ? Enfin, vous savez ce qu'on raconte... il paraît que l'on ne supporte pas de voir nos propres défauts chez les autres...

« Disons plutôt... « ouvert mes chakras » ? Tu préfères comme ça ? » Répliqua Kagami, en attrapant le poignet d'Aomine pour lécher érotiquement sa main encore souillée de leur semence mêlée.

Sans le quitter des yeux. Ou plutôt, sans arrêter de le bouffer des yeux.

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle abruti ! » Rougit le basané.

« Je me rappelle pourtant d'un temps pas si lointain où tu ne jurais que par les grosses poitrines féminines. »

« Ouais bah toi, aux dernières nouvelles, ta connaissance du sexe se limitait aux manuels scolaires de biologie et aux documentaires animaliers ! Alors j'ai pas à me justifier ! » Asséna Aomine, énervé par la direction que prenait le tigre.

Non mais qu'il le traite de pédé aussi, tant qu'il y était ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il appréciait un petit coup dans la prostate de temps en temps, que ça faisait de lui la dernière des _Drag Queens_ de Kabukicho !

Mais Kagami ne se départait pas de son sourire si solaire, ce qui intensifia le fard que venait de piquer Aomine.

« Oh et puis arrête de sourire comme ça, putain ! On dirait un débile ! Tu m'fais chier, tiens ! »

Et hop, il gratifia Kagami d'un bon coup d'oreiller dans la tronche. Sauf que cette fois, le tigre répliqua avec la même hargne. Et de fil en aiguille, vous connaissez la suite. « Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop », comme on dit ! Les deux fauves se battirent comme des chiffonniers, à coups de traversins et d'oreillers _fluffy._ Les plumes blanches volèrent, semblables à celles d'un ange et les souvenirs encore vivaces de leurs un contre un enflammées refirent surface. Dire qu'il était en compagnie d'un mec beau comme un dieu et monté comme un cheval (LOL ne repense pas encore à cette video Aomine, je t'en supplie ! XD), dans un hôtel de luxe et lui, il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se lancer dans une bataille d'oreillers...

Bataille qu'il n'interrompit que dans le but de demander une trêve temporaire. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et sa voix se fit plus basse, ne devant plus qu'un filet à peine audible.

« Dis Kagami... est-ce que je pourrai dormir ici cette nuit ? J'ai pas mal abusé de la bouteille et j'habite loin, tu vois alors... »

« _Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir en te laissant..._ » Pensa t-il, sans toutefois le formuler à voix haute.

« Bien-sûr. » Approuva Kagami d'une voix douce.

« Mais ne va surtout pas t'imaginer des trucs romantiques, hein ! »

« Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je suis un grand garçon, Aomine. Je ne m'imaginerai rien, si jamais tu décides de rester. »

Bon sang... un peu bêtement Aomine réalisa subitement que cela impliquait qu'il devrait dormir dans le même lit que Kagami ! Comme deux amoureux ! Mais il ne voulait pas de cette proximité avec le tigre, lui ! Bon, ok, calme-toi Aomine, Kagami ne venait-il justement pas de dire qu'il n'allait rien s'imaginer ? Erf... lui peut-être, mais pas Aomine... Remarquant l'air partagé de son partenaire, Kagami prit l'initiative de le rassurer. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça. Aomine s'était montré exemplaire de son côté, lors de leur incursion dans les chiottes du bar. Kagami devait donc lui rendre la pareille et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour le faire.

Le rouge n'avait pas envie de finir la nuit seul, dans ce grand lit vide...

« Hey Ao, ça te dirait qu'on construise un fort avec des draps ? »

« Heu... comme quand on était gamins ? J'croyais que t'étais un grand garçon, faudrait savoir... »

« Le lit est immense et il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les armoires ! On pourrait presque construire une ville souterraine, si on le voulait ! Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser ! » S'enthousiasma Kagami.

Ahhhh... impossible de résister à cette voix et à ce sourire si radieux. Aomine cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, mais bien vite, il céda. C'était une bonne idée et de quoi les occuper pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, le temps qu'il décuve et puis... d'un côté, ça le mettrait sans doute plus à l'aise. Il se sentirait moins intime que s'il s'endormait dans les bras de Kagami...

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent donc nus et entreprirent d'échafauder des constructions solides. Bientôt un véritable dédale de toile prit forme au dessus de leur lit. Les draps s'entrecroisèrent de façon à créer des couloirs et des galeries complexes. Les couleurs se mélangeaient harmonieusement, conférant un aspect aérien et apaisant à l'oeuvre. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que le sexe, mais c'était amusant ! Etonnament, ils ne se disputèrent même pas pour établir les plans de la structure... Mais grâce à leurs efforts coordonnés, le tout prit finalement forme, se changeant en un véritable château de princesse. Cette petite activité aida même grandement Aomine à se détendre et ce fut le cœur léger qu'il s'assoupit dans le grand lit confortable. Kagami le veilla un peu, avant de le rejoindre à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Qu'il était bon parfois de retomber en enfance... et de laisser tous ses problèmes derrière soi...

* * *

Aomine ignorait si c'était parce que le lit était de grande qualité ou tout simplement grâce à la présence de Kagami, mais il passa l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Comme l'étage tout entier leur appartenait, ils ne furent dérangés par aucun bruit pendant leur sommeil réparateur. Il n'entendit même pas Kagami se lever aux aurores pour sortir et lorsqu'il se réveilla aux alentours de midi, Aomine était seul dans les draps. Leur construction avait tenu, flottant encore doucement au dessus de lui. C'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas emmêlé dedans pendant la nuit d'ailleurs, mais le tissu avait formé un cocon protecteur autour de son corps dénudé.

La panthère s'étira et bâilla, avant de se sortir du lit, partant à la recherche de son compagnon. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva ce fut un mot déposé sur le chevet.

 ** _« Aomine, j'avais un rendez-vous très important ce matin et j'ai du partir précipitamment. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller vu que tu dormais de si bon cœur. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux dans la suite. Le numéro de la réception est le 001, si tu veux commander à manger, n'hésite pas. Prends tout ce qui te fera plaisir._**

 ** _Merci encore pour hier, j'ai beaucoup apprécié nos retrouvailles..._**

 ** _A plus tard._**

 ** _Kagami Taiga »_**

« Tss... quel crétin de signer « Kagami » ! Comme si je connaissais trente-six Taiga, en dehors de lui... » Maugréa la panthère.

Non, Kagami était bel et bien unique.

D'habitude, Aomine craignait toujours le fameux réveil dit d'« après-sexe ». En effet, bien souvent, il donnait lieu à tout un tas de situation gênantes... Que ce soit avoir oublié le nom de votre partenaire d'un soir, ne rien avoir à lui dire au petit-déjeuner, en passant par l'haleine matinale de chacal mort, jusqu'aux regard en chiens de faïence pour éviter d'évoquer la mauvaise performance sexuelle de l'un des deux concernés... Il était même arrivé plus d'une fois à Aomine de ressortir insatisfait ce genre de petites escapades et de devoir s'asseoir sur son orgasme. (car pas question de simuler, ah ça non, même pour faire plaisir à l'autre. Et puis quoi encore ?)

Mais avec Kagami, rien de tout cela.

Le rouge avait même eu la décence de se tirer avant qu'il ne se réveille. Tant mieux, ça leur avait sans doute évité un beau moment de malaise... car en général, c'était Aomine qui était obligé de s'éclipser comme un voleur au petit matin. Au moins, Kagami leur avait épargné cette peine par son initiative. Bien entendu, le bleu n'avait nullement fait attention à ses propos de la veille au bar, puisqu'en effet, Kagami y avait annoncé qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Sans compter qu'Aomine avait lu entre les lignes et cette information était donc encore passée à l'as.

Il se dépêcha plutôt de filer à la salle de bain pour profiter une dernière fois de ce jacuzzi merveilleux et il une fois propre comme un sou neuf, il se dépêcha d'appeler sa bestaaaaa...

« Allô Kise ? Ouais, c'est moi... tu devineras jamais où j'suis là ! Oh ben attends, c'est plus simple, je vais carrément t'envoyer l'adresse par SMS et tu vas venir me rejoindre, ok ? Alors magne ton cul, parce que j'ai la dalle et j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter, en plus. Tu vas halluciner, mec ! Allez, à toute', j'dois t'laisser là, faut qu'j'appelle le _room service_... Tcho. »

Raccrochant sans avoir laissé le temps à son meilleur pote d'en placer une, il contacta le room service comme annoncé à Kise et il ne se gêna pas pour se faire livrer des tonnes de bouffe ! Bah ouais, après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui payait et puis, il avait donné deux putains d'orgasmes à Kagami, alors il méritait bien un salaire pour son dur labeur. (et les deux orgasmes que Kagami lui avait offert en retour ne comptaient naturellement pas, on est bien d'accord...) Quoiqu'il en soit, Aomine pourrait facilement prendre goût à ce genre de vie de luxe... Se faire dorloter et ne rien foutre, le pied total..

Lorsque Kise fit son entrée, environ quinze minutes plus tard, Blondie fut surpris de voir son ami lui ouvrir dans un peignoir en soie ou en satin blanc, chaussé de pantoufles au motif léopard de fort bon goût et avec un croissant chaud dans la bouche.

« Olaaa Daikicchi ! T'as croisé la route d'un magnat du pétrole après être sorti du bar ou quoi ? »

« Dis donc pas d'conneries ! C'est pas la suite d'un émir, mais celle de Kagami ! »

Kise ne fut qu'à moitié impressionné par cette débauche de luxure, étant donné qu'il était un mannequin assez renommé. En effet, il lui était arrivé de se faire inviter dans des palaces et souvent par de vieux pervers libidineux, qui n'en voulaient qu'à son cul. Alors certes, il n'était pas jaloux d'Aomine vis-à-vis de la suite, mais en revanche, il l'était un peu en ce qui concernait son hôte, le beau Kagami. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses bienfaiteurs à lui aient toujours soixante-ans au bas mot ? Cependant, je vous rassure tout de suite, fans de Kise, jamais notre beau blond ne s'était laissé tenté par pareilles avances.

« Wow... Il faut croire la NBA rapporte vachement plus que ce que j'imaginais... » Fut-il bien obligé d'avouer. « Où est Kagamicchi au fait ? Toujours à son rendez-vous ? »

« Ah ? Il avait un rendez-vous ? Comment tu l'sais ? »

« Il nous l'a dit hier ! Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? »

« Bof, j'étais plus intéressé par le contenu de son caleçon, que par celui de ses paroles, pour tout te dire... »

« Oui, je m'en étais aperçu... » Soupira Kise, face à son irrécupérable meilleur ami.

« Installe-toi, je t'en prie et serre-toi. » L'invita Aomine, se sentant chez lui, à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Kise prit donc place à la petite table dressée dans le salon, qui était envahie par les victuailles en tous genres... Mais cette débauche de nourriture (à laquelle il prit tout de même part en s'autorisant un toast à la confiture de fraise...) ne lui fit pas perdre de vue son objectif : soutirer un maximum d'informations à Aomine sur les événements de la veille.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé entre vous ? Donne-moi tous les détails ! »

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Vous l'avez fait alors ? C'était bien ? Tu as pu vérifier ta petite théorie ? Et pourquoi avez-vous passé autant de temps aux toilettes hier ? »

Oi... pas possible d'être aussi naïf... Comment Kise pouvait-il ignorer ce qu'ils étaient allés faire aux chiottes ? Enfin ça, il le mettait sur le compte de Kasamatsu et sa pudibonderie à la con...

Et au moment de répondre aux questions de son blondinet d'ami, Aomine hésita. Devait-il la jouer honnête et lui dire la vérité ou mentir comme un arracheur de dents ? Hmmm... s'il avouait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à bouffer les vingt-cinq centimètres de plaisir de Kagami, Kise risquait de se moquer de lui. Et peut-être même, qui sait, cela l'inspirerait-il à tenter sa chance, histoire de ne pas mourir idiot ! Cette perspective rebuta fortement le brun qui s'abstint donc de toute honnêteté.

« C'était pas mal... enfin, pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un connard non plus... Faut pas croire tout c'qu'Himuro raconte... tu sais, à force de n'utiliser qu'un seul œil, je pense qu'il commence à avoir des problèmes de vue... »

« Vraiment ? Kagamicchi n'est pas si bien pourvu que cela alors, si je comprends bien ? »

« Bah ça va quoi. Mais c'est pas non plus la Tour de Tokyo pffff... toujours à exagérer ce sale cyclope ! Il a juste voulu se rendre intéressant une fois de plus ! »

« Oh c'est dommage... tu n'as pas pu valider ta théorie alors... »

« C'est pas grave de toute façon, je sais que j'ai raison. »

« Et tu comptes le revoir quand ? » Demanda le blondin, en se servant un café bien serré.

« Sans doute ce soir au bar, s'il bosse... »

« Naaaaaan pas Tatsuyacchi ! Je parlais de Kagamicchi ! Tu vas attendre son retour ici du coup ? »

« J'peux pas, je sais même pas quand il va rentrer et moi, faut que j'aille bosser à treize heures. D'ailleurs, j'suis déjà la bourre. »

« Oh... »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'suis souvent en r'tard tu sais, c'est pas la mort... Sakurai me couvrira comme d'habitude. »

« Non, c'est pas ça... Je me disais juste que c'était dommage de retrouver Kagamicchi après toutes ces années et qu'il doive repartir aussi vite... »

« C'est la vie. Lui il vit à Chicago et nous à Tokyo, c'est comme ça. » Haussa des épaules Aomine, pas le moins du monde affecté.

« Oui, tu as raison... Mais quand même, c'est un peu triste, non ? »

« Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à le plaindre. Le mec est plein aux as et en plus, c'est lui qui a choisi d'partir à l'autre bout du globe ! On n'l'a pas forcé, Kise ! Il nous a abandonnés sans remords ! »

« Je te trouve dur Daikicchi... Peut-être que Kagamicchi veut revenir parmi nous, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire ? Alors, il n'ose pas le dire... »

« Pourquoi tu racontes ça ? »

« Et bien hier, il a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous ce matin, si ça se trouve c'est quelque chose qui va en ce sens... »

« Je vois pas l'rapport. »

« Mais si, réfléchis ! Quel peut bien être ce mystérieux rendez-vous ? Surtout ici, à Tokyo ! Je te rappelle qu'il vit aux U.S.A. ! »

« Mouais, j'en sais rien... mais à mon avis, tu t'fais des films. Il a peut-être une maîtresse ici, ni plus ni moins... En tous cas, j'suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication, mais ça ne nous concerne pas. »

« Ca ne te ferait pas plaisir qu'il revienne habiter ici, comme au bon vieux temps ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Arrête de mentir, Daikicchi ! Tu n'me la feras pas à moi, j'te connais par cœur ! Je me souviens à quel point tu as été affecté par son départ... »

« C'est dans ta tête toutes ces conneries. J'étais juste envieux, mais plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi tu mens comme ça ? »

« J'mens pas, alors maintenant, tu m'lâches si tu veux pas te manger mon pied au cul, d'accord ? »

« Tu serais bien plus heureux, si tu acceptais d'être honnête envers toi-même Daikicchi... » Tenta une dernière fois Kise avant de se lever pour partir, énervé par l'attitude de son ami.

Autant vous dire qu'Aomine ne le retint pas. Il avait trouvé Kise un peu trop cavalier envers lui... c'est qu'il prenait la confiance le blondin ! De surcroît, Aomine n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec le mannequin et ses humeurs pré-menstruelles. En effet, le brun était déjà sacrément en retard pour sa prise de poste.

Sautant dans son uniforme et attrapant un dernier croissant pour la route, il quitta les lieux, sans même avoir pris le temps de laisser son numéro de téléphone à Kagami...

Oui, le manque de respect Aominesque allait jusque là.

Peu importe ce que pourrait bien s'imaginer le rouge, ce n'était pas son problème. Qu'il croit ce qu'il veut. Chacun voit midi à sa porte, comme on dit et de toute façon, Aomine avait l'habitude de passer pour le salop de service, il n'était donc plus à cela près...

Et puis, comme Kagami l'avait clamé hier, il n'était plus un petit garçon.

Mais un adulte.

Parfaitement à même de comprendre le message.

Hier, c'était sympa. Un peu bref, mais sympa.

Alors pourquoi prendre le risque de tout gâcher en s'accrochant à un stupide rêve éphémère ?

* * *

Ce soir là, lorsqu'Aomine rentra du travail, il ne prit même pas la peine de consulter ses messages.

Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que Kise lui en voulait sûrement. Ah mais quel chieur celui-là ! Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et à jouer les Mère-la-Morale ! Kasamatsu avait vraiment une influence néfaste sur son petit-ami. (oui, vous remarquerez qu'Ao aimait systématiquement blâmer l'ancien capitaine de Kaijo pour tout ce que faisait ou ne faisait pas son blond préféré.) De toute manière, pour Aomine, c'était bien simple : Kise se conduisait comme une vieille fille frustrée qui n'a pas pris un bon coup de quéquette depuis des mois et encore une fois, c'était de la faute de ce foutu Kasamatsu ! Comme le brun musicien était constamment en tournée, Kise devait être grave en manque et ça le foutait de mauvaise humeur, voilà tout ! Et forcément, le blond passait ses nerfs sur lui ensuite...

C'est ainsi que le policier atterrit sur le canapé du salon de sa demeure... ou plutôt, de la demeure qu'il squattait depuis quoi... deux mois déjà... ?

Le hasard avait voulu qu'il pose ses valises dans la minuscule maison de ville qu'avaient acquis Kuroko et Momoi, après s'être fait virer de chez Midorima et Takao. (qui détenaient à ce jour encore le record, l'ayant supporté près de deux ans sous leur toit...) Bon ok, ce n'était pas totalement un coup du hasard... En vrai, Kuroko avait NAIVEMENT, voire même DE MANIERE TOTALEMENT IRRESPONSABLE, demandé à Aomine de venir habiter chez eux de son plein gré, (oui, je sais, c'est de la folie...) afin de l'aider à veiller sur Momoi qui en était à son sixième mois de grossesse à ce moment-là, mais aussi sur la fillette du couple, Satsumi, âgée d'un an et demi.

La gamine jouait d'ailleurs à côté de son tonton préféré, l'empêchant plus précisément d'écouterson émission télévisée parce qu'elle pleurait présentement. Mais croyez-vous que cela aurait empêché Aomine de somnoler tranquillement ?

« Aomine-kun, pourrais-tu mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Kuroko, vêtu d'un tablier, depuis la cuisine.

« J'peux pas, j'surveille déjà Satsumi. » Mentit le policier, partisan du moindre effort.

« Dai-chan ! Aide-moi à trouver la tétine de Sa-chan, je ne la trouve plus et si elle ne l'a pas, elle n'arrêtera pas de pleurer ! » Fit Momoi, tellement ronde, qu'elle ne pouvait plus de baisser.

Le docteur avait prévu le terme d'ici une semaine. Ce dont personnellement Kuroko doutait. D'après lui, sa douce compagne pourrait faire son petit sur le tapis de la salle à manger à tout instant. De son côté, Aomine aussi avait sa propre théorie (décidément, il en a sur tout et n'importe quoi...), sauf qu'elle ne portait pas sur la date d'accouchement de son amie d'enfance, mais plutôt sur le nombre de bébés qui allaient lui sortir du vagin. Le gynécologue en avait vu deux à l'échographie, des jumeaux, mais vu le ventre que se payant la pauvre Momoi, elle en attendait au moins trois, toujours selon Aomine. D'ailleurs, à cause de son énorme bidon gros comme une montgolfière, Momoi l'empêchait de regarder la télévision, ce qui était tout de même bien ennuyeux étant donné qu'un défilé de mannequins FEMININS en maillots de bains échancrés passait à ce moment-là.

« J'peux pas, j'mets déjà la table... »

« Mouuuhhh Dai-chan ! Arrête tes salades, je suis juste devant toi et je te vois très bien, tu sais ! » Le houspilla t-elle, mains sur les hanches.

« Ah... je croyais qu'il y avait une éclipse de lune, alors qu'en fait non,c'était juste ton bide qui prenait toute la place. »

« Grrr ! »

Cette fois la rose lui administra un bon coup de torchon pour le fouetter et le faire réagir.

« Oi ! Arrête ça, ça fait mal putain ! »

« C'est le but ! Et pas de gros mots devant Sa-chan, on te l'a déjà dit cent fois ! » Hurla Momoi, en désignant le « pot à jurons » qui commençait à bien se remplir étant donné qu'Aomine était obligé d'y mettre une pièce à chaque fois qu'une insulte lui échappait.

Mais les rires de sa fille – qui, entre temps, s'était baissée pour fouiller sous le canapé – alertèrent l'ancienne _manager_ de Too, qui intervint juste à temps pour éviter le PIRE.

En effet, elle remarqua que l'adorable petite Satsumi avait fait une découverte des plus intéressantes sous le sofa. Malheureusement, l'enfant n'avait pas le recul nécessaire et à cause de sa forme un peu conique, elle venait de prendre l'objet en question pour sa tétine disparue.

« Dai-chan ! Il ne faut pas laisser traîner tes affaires partout ! Tu sais très bien que Sa-chan a tendance à mettre à la bouche tout ce qu'elle voit et... OH MON DIEU MAIS C'EST QUOI CAAAAA ? » S'égosilla la jeune mère de famille, en brandissant la trouvaille de sa fille.

Et en l'agitant bien sous le nez du principal incriminé.

« Oh mon _plug anal_! Tu l'as retrouvé, merci ! Je pensais que je l'avais oublié chez un gars... Alalala... y a du laissé aller au niveau du ménage, Tetsu... Il devait être planqué là depuis un sacré bout d'temps, faut ranger mieux qu'ça ! »

« MAIS QUELLE HORREUR ! SATSUMI A FAILLI LE LECHER ! Hiyaaaaaa ! Tetsu-kun, viens voir tout de suite ! »

« Que se passe t-il, Satsuki-san ? » Rappliqua Kuroko, bien soumis à sa femme.

« C'est Dai-chan, il fait rien qu'à m'embêter ! J'en peux pluuuuuuuus ! » Avoua la jeune femme, complètement dépassée, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son homme en pleurant.

« Aomine-kun, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Mais rien, j'te jure ! Je surveillais juste Satsumi, comme tu me l'avais demandé... C'est elle qui a commencé à s'exciter toute seule, cette grossesse lui fait perdre complètement la boule ! » Se défendit le brun, affichant son visage le plus innocent.

« Viens Satsuki-san, je vais te conduire dans notre chambre. Tu as besoin de repos et le docteur t'a dit de ne pas trop te surmener. Je reviendrai te chercher lorsque le repas sera prêt. Fais attention à Satsumi-chan pendant que je couche Satsuki-san, Aomine-kun. » Fit Kuroko en s'éloignant avec une Momoi au bord de la crise de nerfs

« Ouais, ouais... »

Mais la gamine ne voulait pas arrêter de pleurer. Sérieusement, ça n'a pas de bouton « _OFF_ », ces machins là !?

« Tu pourrais pas m'aider, toi ? » Lança un Aomine dépassé à Nigou, qui était sagement couché dans son panier. (sûrement en train de souffrir lui aussi à cause des cris stridents poussés par la sirène miniature...) « Purée, j'le crois pas, faut tout faire soi-même dans cette baraque, j'te jure... »

Attrapant la petiote, il la posa sur ses genoux et chercha rapidement de quoi la distraire...

… ce qu'il trouva en la personne de sachets de capotes qu'il secoua devant elle.

« Regarde c'est joli ! Ca brille ! Et on peut même les gonfler pour faire un beau ballon pour les gentilles petites filles ! »

Ce spectacle digne d'un grand prestidigitateur sembla impressionner la fillette, qui se calma instantanément, essayant d'attraper les petits sachets argentés qui se balançaient devant elle, comme une guirlande de Noël !

C'est alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, coupant court à cette merveilleuse scène familiale, qui ravira petits et grands.

« Tetsu ! Oi ! Va ouvrir, ça a sonné ! »

Mais pas de réponse.

 _« Pfff... il doit encore être en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans la position de la baleine échouée, j'parie ! Quoique dans l'état actuel de Satsuki, je doute qu'il soit possible de faire autrement... »_ Pensa Aomine.

Bon, peut-être que s'il attendait un peu, la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte croirait que l'appartement était vide et qu'elle s'en irait ?

« Ssshhh Sa-chan, on est en mission d'infiltration, faut plus faire de bruit. »

La petite fille aux cheveux rose bonbon le fixa d'un air ébahi, tandis que même Nigou semblait avoir cessé de respirer.

Mais la sonnerie reprit de plus belle et Aomine comprit que s'il n'allait pas ouvrir dans très exactement dix secondes, il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis, comme je ne sais pas moi, disons... se faire foutre dehors par les propriétaires.

A contre-coeur, il se leva donc, avec la fillette dans les bras et suivi de Nigou. Dès que le vieux chien flaira l'intrus, il se mit à aboyer. Mais pas de manière menaçante, non. Il gratta la porte comme s'il voulait sortir lui faire la fête. (et non SA fête, nuance.)

Intrigué, Aomine ouvrit et tomba nez-à-nez avec...

« Kagami... !? »

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette PART 2. 13185 mots.**

 **Fuck...**

 **Reviews si ça vous a plu ? C'est important pour ma motivation ;) !**


	3. PART 3 LA FIN !

**Hellow guys and giiiirls ! *voix de Youtubeuse beauté***

 **... Fiou... que ça a été DIFFICILE de finir cette fanfiction ! Mais après moults péripéties, comprenez par là le combo des TROIS (le chiffre trois ayant été utilisé de nombreuses fois dans ce chapitre, vous verrez...) BLOCAGES de l'auteure (Manque de Motivation, Manque d'Inspiration et Manque de Temps... ah les salops...!), j'ai finalement réussi à boucler dans la souffrance, le sang et les larmes.**

 **Et les traces de doigts sur mon clavier.**

 **... Dont les lettres commencent à s'effacer... (U ? I ?)**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

 **ATTENTION CETTE FIC ANNIVERSAIRE CONTIENT UNE CRACK ENDING.**

 **SAUREZ-VOUS LA TROUVER ? (spoiler : elle est à la fin, normal, puisque c'est la fin hihi ;p )**

* * *

Honnêtement, Aomine ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Kagami.

En réalité, il s'attendait plus à voir la maîtresse de Tetsu ou l'amant caché de Satsuki et...

 _« Attends une seconde... si ça se trouve c'est l'AMANT de Tetsu ! »_

Et pour en avoir le cœur net, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer.

« Oi Bakagami ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je viens rendre visite à Kuroko, ça ne se voit pas ? » Se renfrogna un peu le rouge.

Mouaiiiiiiiis logique ! Il n'allait pas lui annoncer une tromperie de but en blanc... Mais Aomine était bien décidé à obtenir des aveux. Jamais personne ne lui résistait lors des interrogatoires. En général, il endossait le rôle du « méchant flic » avec conviction, tandis que Sakurai jouait les « gentils flics », ce qui, n'était pas vraiment un rôle de composition pour le petit champignon. Ni pour lui d'ailleurs. En revanche, Imayoshi avait décrété qu'Aomine ne mènerait plus ses interrogatoires avec Wakamatsu.

Parce qu'autant leur « rivalité » faisait merveille sur le terrain, autant, dès qu'il s'agissait de tâches disons plus... intellectuelles et cloisonnées, les deux flics se chicanaient continuellement, ce qui compromettait sérieusement la pérennité de certaines enquêtes. Dans l'action, ils formaient une bonne équipe, mais lors des phases plus subtiles, les deux idiots ne parvenaient pas à mettre leurs différends, allant jusqu'à mettre en péril l'appréhension de coupables potentiels.

« Et pour quelle raison ? Il est occupé là, j'te signale ! »

« Ah bon ? Il n'est pas là ? »

« Si, mais il est en train de faire un p'tit à Satsuki, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire ! »

Le tout, naturellement accompagné du combo : rire gras + coup de coude insistant dans les côtes + clin d'oeil appuyé.

Kagami sembla comprendre le message, cependant, il poussa soudainement Aomine de son chemin. Sans ménagement. Face à ce _forcing_ surprise, le brun fut s'écarta sans demander son reste et Kagami pénétra dans la petite maisonnette, sans y avoir été invité.

« Putain Kagami ! On n'entre pas chez les gens comme çaaaaa ! »

C'est qu'en le bousculant, le rouge aurait pu le faire tomber ! Et il avait la petite dans les bras ! Kagami avait toujours été d'un gabarit supérieur au sien, malgré leur deux centimètres de différence. (oui, Aomine y tenait !) Le tigre avait toujours été plus trapu, tandis que lui était plus nerveux, plus chaloupé. Plus souple, aussi. Une véritable panthère agile et autant vous dire qu'Aomine tirait profit de ses dispositions physiques exceptionnelles autrement qu'en s'amusant à aller décrocher des chats coincés dans des arbres...

Mais le rouge ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'entendait plus et il se rua jusqu'à la cuisine, d'où s'échappait une forte odeur de brûlé. (que bien entendu, Aomine remarquait seulement maintenant.) Peut-être n'y avait-il là que le réflexe salvateur d'un cuisinier d'expérience (même si, grâce à sa notoriété, Kagami devait avoir un chef à son service, pour préparer ses repas), la panthère ne put s'empêcher d'y voir l'instinct d'un soldat du feu. Kagami, nan, nan... Kuroko... lui avait confié un jour que le rouge serait devenu pompier, s'il n'avait pas réussi à percer dans le basketball. Et bien qu'Aomine ait une mémoire à faire rougir même le plus stupide des poissons rouges, justement, allez savoir pourquoi mais... il avait retenu cette information là. Comme si ça l'intéressait... enfin, ne vous imaginez surtout pas que c'était le cas ! Il s'agissait uniquement d'un sacré hasard ! Ah... le hasard... comme il a bon dos pour un concept immatériel...

En tous cas, l'intervention rapide de Kagami évita assurément une bien belle catastrophe. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de la minuscule kitchenette et le tigre toussait fortement, suite à cette saine bouffée de carbone inspirée à pleins poumons.

L'odeur caractéristique de cramé fit accourir Kuroko, d'un air paniqué...

… Ou pas.

… Disons que pour le commun des mortels, c'était sans doute très difficile à voir, tant le visage du petit fantôme restait monolithique en toutes circonstances, un peu à la manière d'une star Hollywoodienne après une trop forte injection de botox. Mais quiconque le connaissait aussi bien que ses deux anciennes lumières pouvait facilement déceler de la panique dans ses iris bleutées.

« Aomine-kun ! »

« Hey, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! Je surveillais Satsumi ! C'est Nigou qu'il faut engueuler, c'est LUI qui devait garder un œil sur la cuisson du repas ! » Accusa le basané, index tendu vers le vieux chien qui couina d'indignation. « J'peux pas tout faire en même temps, chacun ses responsabilités ! »

Mais ce ne fut qu'en voyant Kagami sortir de la cuisine en tenant une poêle à moitié carbonisée que Kuroko comprit d'où venait l'élément déclencheur de la distraction fatale du brun... Enfin, connaissant Aomine, de toute façon, un rien pouvait le distraire, il serait donc malvenu d'accuser Kagami... Kagami qui leur avait sauvé la vie et à qui ils devaient tous une fière chandelle. Ouais, non, peut-être pas une chandelle, en fait.

Il serait bien malvenu de continuer sur la métaphore ou le champ lexical du FEU avec ce qui avait bien failli se produire. Sauf si l'on est adepte de l'humour noir, mais bon, niveau noir, ils avaient également eu assez de frayeurs avec le morceau de charbon impossible à identifier qui trônait dans la pauvre casserole. Enfin, il me semble que c'était sensé être de la viande... ou peut-être du poisson ? Impossible à dire en l'état et même un médecin légiste n'y aurait pas risqué son bistouri. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était indubitablement et définitivement impropre à la consommation.

« Oh. » Fit Kuroko en débarrassant Kagami de l'ustensile meurtri. « On dirait presque que c'est Satsuki-san qui l'a préparé. »

« Dois-je comprendre par là que Momoi ne s'est pas améliorée en cuisine, malgré toutes ces années ? » Sourit Kagami, en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Kuroko... signe qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit.

Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que les capacités culinaires de Momoi qui ne changeaient pas.

« C'est carrément de pire en pire, tu veux dire ! » Intervint Aomine. « Et on ne peut même pas appeler ça de la bouffe pour chien, vu que même Nigou ne veut pas de ce qu'elle prépare ! »

Ah oui d'accord, on en était donc là. A dire que la nourriture confectionnée par la rose était littéralement plus immonde que la nourriture en boîte pour animaux. C'était un véritable petit exploit personnel, quant on y pense. Le genre qui force le respect, dans le mauvais sens du terme, mais qui constitue tout de même une performance notable.

« Ah oui, quand même. Bon, vu que je suis un peu responsable de la crémation de votre dîner, je propose de cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner, qu'en dites-vous ? » Sourit le tigre.

« C'est gentil à toi Kagami d'endosser la faute d'Aomine-kun, mais tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Ma faute ? Quelle faute !? C'est de SA faute si Nigou s'est laissé distraire, non mais quelle idée aussi de débarquer à l'improviste chez les gens, pile à l'heure du dîner ! C'est hyper malpoli ! »

La mauvaise foi d'Aomine venait de battre un nouveau record. Kagami volait à son secours, mais nooooon ça ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait systématiquement que la panthère en rajoute une couche ! Heureusement, Kuroko avait appris depuis longtemps quel comportement adopter envers ses deux ex-lumières et il savait donc qu'Aomine ne se contentait jamais de rejeter la faute sur autrui.

Non, il fallait que le basané enfonce la personne au moins six pieds sous terre pour être tranquille et certain qu'on ne s'en prendrait pas à lui pour obtenir réparations. Kagami, de son côté, était ce que l'on peut communément appeler « une bonne poire ». Mais comme avec tout bouc émissaire, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Et Aomine venait de les piétiner allègrement de par son attitude puérile. Le tigre allait certainement exploser, de la même façon qu'à l'époque et les deux anciens as allaient s'écharper toutes griffes dehors, en se renvoyant les torts.

Ouip, tel était le pronostic du fantôme.

Mais pour la première fois en dix ans, Kuroko se trompa.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte un paramètre pourtant évident : si certains stagnent à leur niveau habituel, d'autres en revanche, évoluent.

« Aomine a raison, c'est moi qui l'ai déconcentré en sonnant à la porte et en le monopolisant ensuite. Il ne pouvait pas être au four et au moulin en même temps, ce n'est donc pas de sa faute si le dîner a brûlé. »

Kuroko allait protester, mais une étincelle de bon sens lui rappela (juste à temps !) que s'il prenait la défense de Kagami dans cette affaire, cela serait synonyme de cuisine pour Aomine. Et oui, le brun serait contraint de rattraper son erreur, ce qui signifiait qu'Aomine devrait se retrouver derrière les fourneaux pour s'acquitter de sa peine ! Et ça, personne n'y tenait ! D'abord, parce que la mauvaise foi d'Aomine menaçait de sévir jusque dans la cuisine.

Si on le forçait à payer sa dette, il cuisinerait sans la moindre bonne volonté, ce qui était synonyme de catastrophe et ensuite, parce que même dans le cas où il accepterait par miracle de jouer le jeu, les talents culinaires du policier étaient à peu près aussi développés que ceux de sa meilleure amie. C'était donc prendre un risque dont Kuroko, père de famille et futur papa en devenir également, se passerait bien.

« Ok. Tu manges avec nous Kagami-kun, je vais demander à Aomine-kun de rajouter un couvert. »

« Hey, y en a marre ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de tout faire dans cette fichue baraque ? »

« … Peut-être parce que tu vis à nos crochets depuis plus de six mois, sans débourser un centime.. ? »

« Ah ouais. C'est un argument recevable ! »

« C'est sympa de m'inviter Kuroko, mais je ne voudrai surtout pas m'incruster... » Tenta vainement de protester le tigre, tablier rose bonbon à volants déjà enfilé.

« Mais tu ne nous déranges pas du tout voyons Kagamin ! Au contraire, ce sera l'occasion de reparler de l'époque du lycée et même de regarder de vieilles photos ! » Fit une voix féminine, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Et devant l'énorme baudruche qui servait de ventre à cette pauvre Momoi, Kagami cligna des yeux, à demi choqué et se penchant vers Aomine, il murmura aussi discrètement que possible.

« Woooooow... tu ne mentais pas toute à l'heure quand tu disais que Momoi et Kuroko étaient en train de faire un p'tit... mais j'pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide ! »

« Bakagami... » Soupira Aomine en roulant des yeux.

L'évolution, l'évolution... elle a bon dos l'évolution... !

N'empêche que la connerie aussi grandit avec l'âge et Kagami avait évolué en ce sens.

Mais pas franchement de la bonne manière.

* * *

« Ah Kagamin ! C'est toujours aussi excellent ! Moi et les bébés nous nous sommes régalés. »

Repue et la peau du ventre bien tendue, Momoi soupira d'aise.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien mangé.

Le repas s'était un peu éternisé entre discussions, visionnage d'albums photos et autres anecdotes, si bien que la petite Satsumi (qui avait lutté pour rester éveillée...) s'était écroulée de fatigue sur les genoux de son père.

« J'aurai préféré vous convier au restaurant, mais comme apparemment il ne faut pas que Momoi bouge trop... »

« Je pourrai perdre les eaux d'une minute à l'autre, alors ce ne serait pas sage en l'état. » Sourit la rose.

« Effectivement... »

« Mais tu peux toujours inviter Aomine-kun à dîner à notre place. »

Aomine, qui était le seul à ne pas avoir fini son dessert, s'étouffa avec. Satané Kuroko, toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat celui-ci ! Les deux anciennes lumières s'empourprèrent, mais Kagami changea rapidement de sujet, sans trop s'en éloigner toutefois.

« J'ai été surpris de voir Aomine ouvrir la porte. Je croyais qu'il vivait encore chez Midorima et Takao. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, c'était le cas... quand j'ai appelé à Noël dernier. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais disons que comme d'habitude avec Aomine-kun, la situation peut très vite évoluer. »

« Pfff... qu'est-ce que t'es encore en train d'insinuer Tetsu ? » S'indigna la panthère noire. « J'te rappelle que c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que je vienne vivre ici ! Soit disant pour soutenir Satsuki pendant sa grossesse ! »

« 'Soit disant'... étant le mot clé, Aomine-kun. » Insista le fantôme, en sirotant le milkshake vanille fait maison pour le tigre.

« Ouais bah en attendant, si vous ne vouliez pas de ma présence ici, fallait pas me déloger de chez Midorima ! J'étais très bien chez lui, moi ! »

« A vrai dire, c'est Takkun qui nous a proposé de t'adopter le temps que j'accouche... » Expliqua Momoi.

« Oui. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous nous soyons si facilement laissés convaincre... A bien y réfléchir, ça sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez... »

« Personnellement, je me doutais que sa proposition n'avait rien d'altruiste, mais j'ai néanmoins accepté parce que Midorima-kun semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau. Après deux ans à supporter les frasques d'Aomine-kun, il paraît qu'il est encore en thérapie... et qu'il en a encore pour six mois. Et puis, on s'était dit avec Satsuki-san que nous occuper d'Aomine-kun à plein temps nous ferait un peu d'entraînement pour les futurs bébés. »

« Sérieux ? » S'étonna Kagami.

« Oui. Du coup, lorsque Satsuki-san aura accouché, il te faudra aller vivre ailleurs Aomine-kun. Mais plus chez Midorima-kun, en tous cas. Votre cohabitation est encore trop récente pour son équilibre mental, laisse-lui au moins le temps de s'en remettre. »

« Hein, mais où jvais aller moi !? Hey ! J'suis pas une patate chaude qu'on se refile, bordel ! J'ai des sentiments moi aussi, merde ! »

« Une patate chaude ? Plutôt une bombe à retardement... »

« Dont le compte à rebours arrive bientôt à zéro ! Tout comme le mien, on dirait que mon ventre va bientôt exploser ! Mais si cela peut te consoler Dai-chan, nous n'oublions pas ce que tu as fait pour nous ! C'est pourquoi Tetsu-kun et moi avons décidé de t'octroyer un petit bonus... »

« Quoi, j'peux rester un an de plus ici ? »

« Ne rêve pas trop, Aomine-kun. On a parlé de bonus, pas de sacrifice. »

« Nous pensions te demander d'être le parrain d'un des jumeaux ! »

« Et cela tombe bien que Kagami-kun soit également là ce soir, car nous voudrions te demander d'être le parrain du second jumeau. »

Les deux anciennes lumières marraines de la progéniture de leur ombre.

Tout un symbole.

« Ah ouais donc vous, vous demandez ça comme ça, OKLM, juste après avoir insulté les gens !? »

« Les gens ? Tu es le seul que nous ayons insulté, Aomine-kun. Estime-toi plutôt heureux que nous te fassions l'honneur de devenir le parrain de l'un de nos enfants. »

« Si j'accepte, ça veut dire que je pourrai rester un peu plus longtemps ? »

« Non. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, parce qu'en cas de refus, je préviendrai personnellement Akashi-kun (déjà parrain de la petite Satsumi, bah oui, pas fous les Kuroko, ils avaient choisi le plus blindé en premier !) et je lui demanderai d'être le prochain à t'accueillir. Or, tu sais qu'il ne peut rien me refuser. Tiens-tu vraiment à aller vivre chez Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun ? »

… A bien y réfléchir, cette dernière option, qui n'en était pas vraiment une tant elle ressemblait à un chantage malsain, n'enchantait guère Aomine. Le Tout Puissant Empereur serait capable de le prendre pour l'un de ses domestiques (dans le meilleur des cas...) et le brun avait toujours soigneusement évité d'atterrir chez lui au gré de ses pérégrinations, dans le but précis de s'éviter quelques traumatismes.

Akashi était en effet loin de posséder la patience de ses anciens camarades et grâce à sa fortune, il pourrait tout aussi bien, dans un accès le rage, l'empaler avec ses ciseaux et enterrer son cadavre derrière l'écurie de son cheval blanc (au passage, sans doute bien plus confortable que la chambre qu'il attribuerait à Aomine...), sans jamais s'en trouver inquiété par les forces de l'ordre. Pire encore, Aomine n'était même pas certain que qui que ce soit signalerait sa disparition !

« Mais... j'ai pas envie de partir, moi. J'suis bien ici, j'ai même mon propre étage. »

Ouais enfin... « étage », c'était un léger mensonge, étant donné qu'il squattait le sous-sol. Bon ok, la CAVE, avec le sèche-linge et tout, mais au moins, il avait obtenu de Satsuki de pouvoir l'aménager comme sa garçonnière le temps de son séjour chez eux ! Pas sûr que les autres accepteraient que le brun consacre une pièce sa collection de pornos et autres trophées douteux. Bon bah... vu qu'il avait déjà épuisé tout le stock des Miracles prêts à l'accueillir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se tourner vers Sakurai. Le petit champignon était son seul espoir. Et puis, ça pourrait faire enrager Wakamatsu, son compagnon et rien que pour cela (et les talents culinaires de Sakurai), ça valait bien le coup d'essayer...

… Non ?

« Peut-être que tu pourrais aller vivre chez Kagami-kun ? »

« Naaaan c'est trop loin les Z'Amériques, à vu d'nez faut prendre au moins prendre le Shinkansen et tout... »

… ATTENDS, QUOI !?

Pourquoi Kagami ne protestait-il pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne disait-il pas qu'il vivait trop loin etc etc etc ?

« Ah, tu n'es pas au courant, Aomine-kun ? Kagami-kun va revenir vivre ici, à Tokyo. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » Fit Kuroko, toujours aussi mono-expressif.

« Ohhhh voilà qui tombe à pic ! »

« C'est vrai Kagami !? » Paniqua le brun.

Le rouge baissa un moment la tête. Il sentait qu'il risquait de décevoir Aomine, mais sa décision était prise depuis un moment déjà. D'ailleurs, Kuroko était au courant depuis plusieurs semaine de sa venue au Japon. Venue qui n'avait pas pour seul but de dire bonjour aux copains...

« En fait... je compte revenir m'installer ici définitivement, Aomine. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient aux U.S.A. Même mon père et Alex vivent au Japon à présent et vous êtes tous ici aussi. »

« Et la NBA !? »

« J'abandonne ma carrière là-bas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je renonce au basketball pour autant, t'en fais pas J'avais rendez-vous ce matin pour visiter des appartements, mais pas seulement. A vrai dire, j'avais également un entretien avec le coach de l'équipe « Tokyo Cinq Rêves » et ils sont d'accord pour me prendre à l'essai. »

A l'essai, seulement à l'essai ? Kagami était pourtant un putain de joueur de basketball de renommée mondiale ! Pourquoi voulait-il quitter les Bulls au sommet de sa gloire pour aller rejoindre une équipe de quatrième zone, même pas capable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ? Quatrième, ouais, voilà ! Ils étaient en plein dans la quatrième dimension là ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser le rouge à abandonner tous ses privilèges pour revenir s'enterrer ici ?

C'était stupide, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens et **NON** la solitude n'était pas un argument recevable ! Quand on est pété de tune comme Kagami, on n'a pas ce genre de problèmes ! Si on veut des amis, on s'en achète, c'est tout simple ! Et si on n'en veut plus, on les paie pour qu'ils se cassent ! Vraiment, Aomine n'en revenait pas d'être le seul à avoir les idées claires. Cela lui rappelait la discussion du matin avec Kise. A croire que tous étaient déjà au courant des intentions de Kagami et que son retour se trouvait déjà quasiment acté.

Tous, sauf lui, bien évidemment.

Mais était-ce vraiment étonnant ?

Lui et le tigre n'avaient jamais été proches.

Ils ne faisaient que se chicaner durant leur adolescence et n'avaient jamais partagé leurs rêves, ni leurs intimes convictions. Pourquoi en parler, sérieux ? Pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils soient potes et c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais en réalité, Aomine prenait l'équation à l'envers : pour devenir amis, il aurait suffi qu'ils discutent, qu'ils communiquent sur leurs opinions pour se trouver une foule de points communs. Hélas, jamais l'un ou l'autre n'en avait ressenti le besoin...

… Pas vrai ?

Parfois, l'amitié, ou même un changement radical de vie, ne tient à pas grand chose. Si les deux fauves avaient pris la peine d'apprendre à se connaître au temps du lycée et pas seulement en surface, mais plus profondément, aujourd'hui, leurs situations respectives seraient peut-être différentes...

« Félicitations Kagamin, c'est très positif ! » L'encouragea Momoi.

« Merci. Bon, il faudra tout de même que je rentre en fin de semaine pour régler quelques affaires aux U.S.A., notamment au niveau du déménagement. »

« Et tu as déjà signé ton nouveau contrat Kagami-kun ? »

« Pas encore mais ce n'est qu'une question de formalités. Mon avocat veut juste l'étudier avant pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. »

« Oui, ça semble plus prudent en effet. » Approuva le fantôme en se levant, avec sa fille endormie dans les bras.

« Attendez mais j'hallucine, là ! » Se leva brusquement à son tour Aomine.

« Pas si fort Dai-chan ! Tu vas réveiller Satsumi ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que suis-je le seul à me préoccuper du fait que Kagami veuille tout lâcher pour revenir vivre ici ? Putain et dire que j'suis même pas ami avec ce gars ! C'est vous ses potes, donc c'est **VOUS** qui êtes sensés le raisonner ! »

« Dai-chan ! »

« Le retour de Kagami-kun te poserait-il problème ? »

« Hein ? Mais bien-sûr que non ! Enfin, je veux dire, si ! Si, ça me pose problème, un gros problème même, c'est qu'il va foutre sa vie et sa carrière en l'air ! Y a que moi pour le voir ou quoi !? » Cria t-il de plus belle, faisant remuer Satsumi dans les bras de son père cette fois.

« Aomine... »

Kagami sentait qu'il devait calmer le jeu, mais... il ignorait quoi dire. Peut-être parce qu'Aomine avait raison dans le fond. Oh pas en ce qui concernait son retour ici, mais plutôt sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas proches... Alors... le tigre ne savait pas de quelle manière le calmer avant qu'Aomine n'aille trop loin et se mette ses vrais amis à dos.

A cause de lui, en plus...

« Laisse-le dire, Kagami-kun. Il a peur de ne plus être le centre d'attention, une fois que tu seras revenu ici. »

« C'est vrai. Dai-chan a toujours été jaloux de toi et de ta réussite. »

Touché. Pour autant, le brun ne se démonta pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être cons tous les deux, quand vous vous y mettez ! Si j'étais jaloux, vous croyez franchement que j'essaierai de le dissuader de revenir s'enterrer ici ? Non, au contraire ! J'serai ravi qu'il renonce à sa gloire actuelle, mais c'est pas le cas ! Tout ce que j'dis là, c'est pour son bien, bordel, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre !? »

Devant l'air plus que circonspect de ses « amis », (appelons-les « hôtes » à partir de maintenant, car ils ne méritent plus d'autre appellation...) Aomine serra le poing et la mâchoire. Incroyable qu'on refuse de le croire à ce point ! Insensé qu'ils se réjouissent de la déchéance de Kagami ! Ca le saoulait tellement que le brun abdiqua.

« J'en ai ma claque, j'me casse... Mais changez pas les serrures en mon absence hein, parce que je compte revenir, quand vous aurez réfléchi à votre comportement ingrat envers moi ! »

Très mature, mais cela valait mieux qu'une bonne grosse dispute. Sa place dans la maisonnée était menacée s'il disait un mot de plus, Aomine le savait. Alors il préféra se retirer dans ses quartiers, plutôt que de risquer de se fâcher pour de bons avec les maîtres de maison. De plus, Kagami n'en valait absolument pas le coup... qu'il se fasse virer de la baraque et foutre dehors avec sa valise, ses pornos et tout ça pour quoi, je vous le demande ? Pour défendre l'honneur du tigre et aller atterrir dans sa chambre d'hôtel luxueuse ? (parce que nous sommes d'accord : Kagami ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner à son triste sort, alors qu'Aomine avait parlé en son nom...)

…. Hé mais... ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que cela finalement ! Aomine fonça jusqu'à sa chambre, embarqua une valise dans laquelle il fourra ce qui lui passa sous la main en premier (propre ou sale, c'était un peu la loterie) et il revint dans le salon comme une tornade, sous le regard interloqué de ses **AMIS** , (on va encore les appeler ainsi par convenance, parce que je ne trouve pas d'autre mot qui refléterait exactement l'état d'esprit d'Aomine en cet instant.) avant d'attraper le poignet de Kagami et de sortir avec lui de la maison, l'entraînant à sa suite, malgré les protestations du tigre.

Et lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, la rose et le bleu se regardèrent silencieusement, hochant de la tête.

Leur plan pour rapprocher les deux fauves avait porté ses fruits...

Enfin presque.

* * *

« Aomine ! Oi ! Aomiiiiiiine ! Mais ralentis, merde ! T'as le feu au cul, ou quoi ? »

Ah.

S'il savait le pauvre.

« Nan, j'peux pas ! Ils m'ont trop énervé ! »

« Heu oui, d'accord, mais tu peux marcher plus doucement quand même ! Les gens nous regardent bizarrement, ils vont commencer à croire que t'es en train de m'enlever ! »

« Ouais bah t'as qu'à arrêter de beugler aussi ! J'me suis embrouillé avec eux pour toi j'te rappelle, donc maintenant, tu assumes ! »

« … et par 'tu assumes', je suppose que tu veux dire qu'il faut que JE t'assume, hmm ? »

« C'est bien, t'as tout compris ! Et t'as intérêt à faire ça bien, histoire que j'me sois pas coltiné tous ces ennuis pour rien ! »

« Ok, je pense que c'est dans mes cordes. » Sourit Kagami.

Le tigre bougea doucement son poignet et de manière à attraper la main d'Aomine et il revint marcher à sa hauteur, ce qui arracha un rougissement (et non un « rugissement », ce sera pour plus tard ça, du moins, Kagami l'espérait...) au brun. Mais cette petite _tsundere_ Aominesque s'empressa de se remettre à faire la gueule pour donner le change. Cependant, cela ne découragea pas Kagami, qui le tenait toujours prisonnier de sa paume.

Sa peau était chaude et douce, malgré les durillons laissés par le basketball. Et puis, Kagami sentait bon. Déjà la veille au bar, il l'avait remarqué. Mais ce parfum avait été encore plus marqué ce soir à table ? Sans doute grâce à la proximité. Et d'avoir l'odeur de Kagami dans les naseaux toute la soirée, la sentir flirter avec ses narines, c'était juste trop...

Aomine avait des images plein la tête.

Des images de la veille. Et autant vous dire qu'elles étaient TOUTES interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans...

Mais comme si le rouge avait lu dans ses pensées (il n'était de toute manière pas difficile d'en deviner la teneur), il lui mit un stop DIRECT.

« J'accepte de t'héberger ce soir, mais uniquement pour dormir, que ce soit clair. »

« Ahahaha ! Bien-sûr qu'on va faire que dormir, t'as cru quoi ? Que j'allais abuser de toi dans ton sommeil et que tu allais me retrouver empalé sur ta queue demain matin ? »

Erm... à vrai dire, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise surprise pour Kagami. Et puis, c'était un plan plus que convenable, Aomine avait déjà imaginé bien pire pour parvenir à ses fins. (et spoiler : il y était arrivé.)

« Je ne plaisante pas Aomine. ON. DORT. Compris ? »

Bon, de toute évidence, le tigre ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il était sans doute encore fatigué à cause du décalage horaire, sans compter les douze heures de vol (même en première classe) et toutes ces visites d'appartement pour préparer son installation. Tiens d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas discuté. Aomine aurait pourtant adoré savoir ce que le rouge avait vu et si un endroit en particulier lui avait tapé dans l'oeil... Et puis, dans quel quartier comptait s'installer Kagami ? Est-ce qu'il aurait plusieurs chambres, pour recevoir des invités par exemples ? Il pourrait peut-être même garder son ou sa filleul(e) de temps en temps pour dépanner Kuroko et Momoi...

N'empêche.. le retour de Kagami à Tokyo allait en changer des choses et bousculer leur quotidien. Kise viendrait sûrement dormir chez le rouge quand Kasamatsu serait en tournée. Himuro squatterait à la moindre occasion, prétextant s'être embrouillé avec son titan ronchon. Quant à Midorima, il était capable de s'incruster pour surveiller le régime alimentaire et le mode de vie de Kagami, histoire que le champion reste à son plus haut niveau. Même Akashi, qui n'aurait pourtant strictement rien à foutre là, s'inviterait sans doute, juste pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir mutuel.

Et en ce qui le concernait lui et bien... Aomine n'avait pas encore décidé...

Tout d'abord, il devrait commencer par définir sa relation avec le tigre, ce serait un bon début ma foi.

En tous cas, une chose était sûre : cela bousculerait profondément les habitudes d'Aomine et la panthère détestait qu'on la chamboule.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et que Kagami s'écroula dans son immense lit, à l'opposé du policier et avec son caleçon encore sur le cul, Aomine comprit que le prodige du basketball n'avait pas menti.

Il ne se passerait rien ce soir entre eux, au grand damne d'Aomine...

Néanmoins, ce n'était que partie remise. Certes, ils n'était pas vraiment dans l'urgence maintenant qu'Aomine savait que Kagami comptait revenir vivre ici pour toujours. Mais... il s'était tout de même fixé un objectif de départ : celui de coucher avec le rouge avant son départ pour Chicago, en fin de semaine. Et il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de jours pour accomplir sa mission. Car si par malheur (enfin, faut pas pousser quand même hein, c'est juste une expression.) il parvenait à ses fins HORS DELAI, ce serait la déception. Ca compterait pour du beurre.

Si bien qu'il considéra un instant de violer Kagami dans son sommeil, en chevauchant sa tige de plaisir...

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

Non, il avait une meilleure idée que cela et il s'installa à son tour dans le lit, à l'autre bout pour laisser une distance rassurante entre eux. Rassurante pour Kagami, hein, comme ça, le fauve tigré se croirait à l'abri de tout assaut.

« Bonne nuit Aomine. »

« Bonne nuit Kagami. On dîne ensemble demain soir ? »

Un peu étonné par cette question... heu proposition (?) déguisée, Kagami se redressa, clignant des yeux. La panthère, elle, s'était entièrement dénudée pour dormir et ses courbes affriolantes étaient une véritable tentation que le tigre se devait pourtant de décliner ce soir. Il avait la migraine. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas une excuse détournée, aussi vieille que dépourvu d'imagination pour éviter de faire l'amour avec Aomine.

« Hmm... d'accord. Je suppose que c'est moi qui paie ? »

« Tu supposes bien, vu que dans ma fuite j'ai bêtement OUBLIE de prendre mon portefeuille. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai bien un moyen de te rembourser ma part... »

Etait-ce une tentative pour essayer de le rassurer ?

En tous cas, voilà qui intriguait fortement Kagami. Aomine ne se montrait pas aussi coopératif d'ordinaire, du moins, dans ses souvenirs. Cela cachait quelque chose et le tigre n'avait aucune idée de ce que le brun pouvait bien avoir en tête. Et inutile de vous dire qu'il détestait cela. Au bar, il s'était senti prédateur, mais à présent, les rôles s'étaient complètement inversés. Kagami aurait du en profiter tant qu'il pouvait et il regretta immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Il ne se doutait pas que la réponse à ses questions se trouvait bien planquée dans la valise du brun...

* * *

Lorsque Kagami quitta la chambre ce matin-là, Aomine dormait encore.

Toujours aussi nu.

Et lorsqu'il rentra le soir de ses différents rendez-vous professionnels et immobiliers, il retrouva Aomine au même endroit, endormi à nouveau.

Mais habillé, cette fois.

Preuve qu'il était au moins sorti, sans doute pour aller travailler vu qu'il portait son si saillant uniforme de policier. La première fois que Kagami l'avait vu vêtu de la sorte, il s'était légitimement posé la question de savoir si tous les flics de Tokyo portaient une tenue aussi... moulante que celle d'Aomine. Non, sans doute pas, non. A bien y réfléchir, le taux de criminalité augmenterait dangereusement, si c'était le cas. Tout le monde voudrait se faire arrêter, ce serait un sacré bordel... Y aurait plus assez de place en cellules avec des agents aussi sexy. Mais n'est pas Aomine qui veut... n'est-ce pas ? Le basané était naturellement sensuel, c'était quelque chose qui ne s'improvisait pas, quelque chose qui ne se commandait pas, c'était juste en lui.

Tout simplement.

Et ce, quoiqu'il fasse. C'en était presque injuste.

Là, le brun était juste en train de dormir et pourtant, il était quand même sexy.

Sexy ET mignon.

Kagami le trouvait craquant. Adorable. Il avait envie de le boulotter de bisous, comme un gros bébé paresseux. Difficile de se retenir, mais Kagami ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Quoique... d'après Kuroko, le sommeil d'Aomine était à peu près aussi profond que la gorge d'une actrice porno, donc pas de souci et toujours d'après Kuroko, la panthère s'éveillerait naturellement dès qu'elle aurait faim. (ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, vu l'heure affichée sur le téléphone de Kagami.) Cependant, malgré une envie quasi irrépressible de le toucher, le rouge se retint. Pas plus vraiment par peur d'interrompre sa sieste, mais plutôt parce que Kagami angoissait un peu.

Qu'allait-il se passer entre eux, cette fois ? Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Aomine de rester sur un échec et Kagami craignait le pire. Et par le pire, j'entends la très forte probabilité de se faire violer à même la table du restaurant, le tout, devant le regard ahuri et choqué des autres clients. Certes, ce ne serait pas foncièrement un siiiii mauvaise chose, mais la bienséance ordonnait à Kagami de faire attention, s'il voulait pouvoir revenir au Japon, sans passer par la case prison ou « renvoi à la frontière ». L'exhibitionnisme n'était donc pas spécialement conseillé, mais heureusement, Aomine devait le savoir en tant que représentant de la loi.

Est-ce que cela suffirait cependant à l'arrêter ?

...

Pas sûr. Mais Kagami préférait rester optimiste.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait de fortes chances de se faire dévorer ce soir par la panthère affamées de sexe. Quand, comment ? Ca, c'était une autre histoire par contre. Quoi qu'il en soit le tigre avait intérêt à rester sur ses gardes, car il savait de sources sûres que l'autre fauve comptait passer à l'attaque **CE** soir et sans doute lorsque Kagami s'y attendrait le moins, pour couronner le tout.

Car il n'y a rien de pire que de savoir que vous allez y passer, sans savoir quand exactement.

* * *

Vers vingt heures, le réveil d'Aomine se mit à sonner. Enfin, quand je dis « réveil », c'est plutôt l'alarme de son téléphone portable maiiiiiiis vous m'aviez comprise, n'est-ce pas ? Et le brun avait une sacrée tête dans le cul. Ou une sacrée tête de cul ? Bref, en tous cas, pas de la manière dont il espérait que la soirée allait se finir en tous cas. D'ailleurs, Aomine était un peu surpris que ce ne soit pas Kagami qui l'ait réveillé.

Le roux n'était-il donc pas encore rentré ?

Peut-être qu'un fan un peu trop collant l'avait alpagué, endormi avec du chloroforme (comme dans un mauvais film d'espionnage ou n'importe quel album de _Tintin_ ) et attaché dans sa cave pour abuser de lui, le tout sur une musique dérangeante, façon « _Silence des Agneaux_ » ? Et même si la perspective de sauver Kagami d'un maniaque ne lui déplaisait pas forcément, Aomine ne tenait pas tellement à jouer au _Petit Poucet_ avec des bouts de scalps de Kagami disséminés un peu partout...

Mais on s'égare !

Aomine chercha donc des yeux son compagnon et comme il ne le voyait pas, son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine.

Il était déjà prêt à appeler Kuroko, l'armée et le FBI, quand il vit son homme émerger de la salle de bain. Le matos caché par une aussi ridicule que minimaliste serviette rose. Si bien qu'en cas d'érection impromptue, ce gant de toilette faisant office de pagne risquait fort de ne plus rien couvrir.

« Ah tu es enfin réveillé ! Je croyais que tu avais entamé ton cycle d'hibernation. »

« Les panthères n'hibernent pas, abruti ! »

« Ah bon, t'es sûr ? Et les panthères des neiges alors ? »

« Non plus crétin ! »

« Mais de toute façon, t'es pas une panthère toi, t'es une mignonne petite marmotte joufflue ! » Fit Kagami en se rapprochant de lui pour venir lui pincer les joues.

« Gnaaaa arrête çaaa ! » Cria Aomine, le gratifiant d'une petite tape sur la main.

« J'ai faim, pas toi ? »

« T'as tout le temps faim, gros sac ! »

Et le ventre d'Aomine de gargouiller à ces mots. Pour la crédibilité, on repassera...

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul on dirait. Allez viens, je t'invite. C'est bien ce qui était convenu, non ? »

« Mouais, ok... Mais faut que j'me change d'abord. On va où ? Pas dans un restaurant trop _select_ j'espère, parce que j'ai pas pris de tenue guindée. »

« On peut aller au Maji Burger, si tu veux. Comme avant. En plus, ça fait longtemps que j'y ai pas mis les pieds à cause du régime spécial que je dois suivre. » Plaisanta Kagami, un peu amusé par la réaction de son invité.

Décidément, depuis qu'il avait croisé Kagami au bar, Aomine faisait beaucoup de choses « comme avant » ou encore « comme à l'époque » et il n'en était pas franchement nostalgique. Du moins, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'était jusque là... Mais c'était agréable de retomber en enfance, en quelque sorte, bien qu'il s'agisse en réalité plus de l'adolescence, cet âge ingrat, dont Aomine n'était pas sorti sans mal.

Mais bref, ce n'était qu'un détail !

« Ok, si tu y tiens. »

Wow incroyable, venait-il d'accepter de faire plaisir à Kagami ? Et sans contrepartie en plus ? Naaan faut pas trop rêver non plus ! L'attitude volontariste de la panthère feignasse étonna cependant le tigre, mais il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire de peur de le braquer.

Oui, je vous l'accorde : en matière de dîner romantique on a connu mieux que le _fast food_ du coin. Mais quelque part, cette décision arrangeait les deux parties. Kagami ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop intime, qui pourrait trahir ses intentions de faire la cour à Aomine. Il voulait d'abord le mettre à l'aise et gagner sa confiance, après tout ce temps passé loin de lui, car il sentait Aomine sur ses gardes. Or si la panthère était prête à donner son cul pour la bonne cause, il en était tout autrement pour son cœur. Et c'était pourtant ce dernier qui intéressait Kagami. Dès le départ, les deux fauves n'avaient pas le même objectif l'un envers l'autre.

Et cette divergence d'opinion risquait de leur jouer quelques tours dans un avenir proche.

Mais pas ce soir, ce soir, y a _burgers !_

* * *

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, la bonne odeur de friture et de grillade suffit à redonner la banane à Kagami. (et je ne parle bien entendu pas de celle qui se trouve dans son slip... quoique...) Enfin, pas qu'il l'ait perdue sur le chemin mais... avec Aomine, la communication était rarement au beau fixe, hélas. Le rouge alla commander à l'une des bornes, pendant qu'il fut convenu qu'Aomine serait chargé de leur trouver une table libre. Ce soir, le brun n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête (non, c'était totalement autre chose qu'il désirait se prendre), souhaitant juste passer un agréable moment et surtout s'en mettre plein la panse.

On aurait pu penser que parce qu'il n'était pas celui qui payait, Aomine aurait opté pour un restaurant gastronomique grand luxe et pas tout accessible à la plupart des bourses, mais... en parlant de bourses, d'ailleurs, les siennes commençaient à être douloureusement pleines. C'est poétique je sais, mais c'est un fait. Notre ami basané avait bien besoin de les soulager en les vidant un peu. Parce que si la petite partie de touche pipi par dessus les draps de la veille avait été honorable, elle ne constituait qu'une mise en bouche et toute la journée, Aomine avait réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'attaquer le plat de résistance.

Or, tout bon champion de manger de saucisse vous le dira : l'importance, c'est la P-R-E-P-A-R-A-T-I-O-N ! Il faut entraîner son estomac à accueillir la nourriture, ça ne s'improvise pas du jour au lendemain et Aomine avait fait l'erreur de sous-estimer son adversaire, en surestimant trop l'élasticité de ses entrailles. Erreur(s) qu'il ne reproduirait pas cette fois, étant donné qu'il avait pris ses précautions.

En tant qu'ancien sportif de haut niveau, le brun en était conscient : l'échauffement est la clé pour éviter les claquages !

Et Aomine avait bien retenu la leçon.

D'ailleurs, il avait commandé une double ration de frites, qu'il trempait allègrement dans la mayonnaise, pendant que Kagami lui parlait.

Consommait-il de la mayonnaise d'habitude ?

Non.

Faisait-il exprès d'aguicher le rouge en plongeant l'aliment phallique dans la sauce blanche pour venir la sucer délicatement ensuite ?

Assurément.

Il était aussi cruel que délectable de voir Kagami commencer à se dandiner sur son fauteuil. Cela lui rappela la veille, lorsqu'il avait joué sous la table avec son pied sur le sexe de l'américain. Kagami était si facile à allumer, que cela pourrait devenir lassant. Remarquez l'emploi du conditionnel « pourrait », car, et Aomine en était le premier surpris, ça ne l'était absolument pas. Pour être franc, le brun trouvait l'attitude un peu timorée du rouge totalement craquante. On sentait aisément que Kagami n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire draguer. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il fonctionnait de façon opposée ? Aomine en doutait fort également. Non, Kagami, c'était la pureté incarnée. Certes, au bar hier soir, il lui avait sorti le grand jeu du mec mystérieux, sexy et torturé. Mais comme on dit : « _chassez le naturel et il revient au galop_. » Hier est un autre jour. Aujourd'hui et demain aussi.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour constater qu'il faisait de l'effet à Kagami. Etait-ce sa chemise bleu nuit, savamment déboutonnée pour laisser entrevoir la naissance de son torse parfait qui mettait le rouge dans tous ses états ? Hmm... Aomine n'aurait pas parié dessus. Non, d'après lui, la raison de l'émoi de Kagami se situait ailleurs. Bien entendu, il y avait également sa manière de manger plus que suggestive mais là encore, ce n'était pas le facteur décisif d'après Aomine.

Il n'y avait quoi voir la façon dont Kagami se penchait vers lui pour mieux lui parler et mieux l'entendre, pour comprendre qu'en réalité, c'était le parfum de la panthère qui l'attirait. Et pour cause, puisqu'il s'agissait de son propre parfum. Aomine lui avait subtilisé et s'en était généreusement aspergé pour engendrer la confusion chez le tigre. Apparemment, son plan était une réussite.

Ce soir, il allait littéralement rendre Kagami fou.

Fou d'amour, fou de désir.

C'était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait ardemment.

A savoir cette queue magnifique qui le faisait saliver d'avance.

Mais pas question de se laisser PRENDRE au dépourvu cette fois. Passé l'effet de surprise, Aomine avait fait quelques emplettes, s'approvisionnant en lubrifiant et capotes au _sex shop_ du coin. Par chance, le commissariat où il bossait se situait en face d'une boutique fort bien pourvue en la matière et la vendeuse lui avait fait 20 % de réduction, en bon client régulier qu'il était. Il en avait également profité pour acheter une chandelle dans cette même boutique, enfin, une bougie, pour égayer leur petit dîner ROMANTIQUE...

Cependant, c'était surtout UN accessoire en particulier qui allait faire la différence et Aomine jubilait d'avance lorsqu'il essayait d'imaginer la tête que ferait Kagami en le découvrant. Mais pour l'instant, le tigre semblait déjà plutôt intrigué par la CHANDELLE, qui n'était autre qu'une bougie en forme de ZIZI POILU SANS POIL (rose fluo, en plus). Aomine l'avait allumée et posée entre eux, sur la table du _fast food_ , pour donner une ambiance plus... moins... disons que c'était sensé être intimiste, quoi... Heureusement, Kagami ne lui fit aucune réflexion, semblant plus concentré sur leur conversation. Dommage, Aomine aurait espéré un petit compliment pour son effort romanesque !

« … Et donc samedi, j'ai un match contre les _Raptors_ de Toronto, c'est pourquoi je dois rentrer. J'aurai adoré vous inviter toi et Kuroko à venir me voir jouer, mais avec Momoi qui peut accoucher d'une minute à l'autre, ce ne serait pas raisonnable... »

Aomine soupira. De toute façon, samedi, il n'était pas libre non plus. Et oui, il bossait et malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, il aimait son métier et s'y sentait aussi à l'aise qu'utile. Or, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter comme ça. Arriver en retard était une chose, mais ne pas venir du tout en était une autre. Imayoshi se serait certainement montré compréhensif (pour mieux pouvoir le plumer ensuite...), sauf qu'Aomine ne comptait pas aller voir Kagami jouer.

Evidemment, un voyage en première classe tous frais payés vers les U.S.A. avait quelque chose de bandant et regarder un beau match depuis les gradins était sans doute une sensation indescriptiblement grisante. Mais pour Aomine, s'il ne pouvait pas jouer, alors il n'y avait pas de réel intérêt. Ca risquait de le démanger et de l'enfoncer encore davantage dans son complexe d'infériorité par rapport au rouge, à qui tout réussissait (injustement).

Bien-sûr, Kagami n'était pas du genre à étaler sa gloire à la face des autres.

Il avait conservé une certaine modestie, invitant plusieurs fois l'ancienne Génération des Miracles à venir le voir jouer, Aomine y comprit. Kuroko était déjà allé une dizaine de fois sur le nouveau continent. Kise et Akashi, deux fois. Murasakibara aussi, normal avec Himuro, dont une partie de la famille était restée vivre là-bas. Etrangement, le plus assidu était sans aucun doute Midorima. Le vert et le rouge n'avaient jamais été proches en dehors du _basketball_ , mais dès qu'il ne pouvait, le médecin prenait un vol pour venir encourager son ancien rival. Midorima avait beau être le plus terre à terre et réaliste, Aomine savait qu'en secret, il était celui qui regrettait le plus de ne pas avoir fait carrière dans leur sport chéri. Sauf que contrairement à lui qui ruminait ses rêves brisés, Midorima avait accepté cela et ne nourrissait aucune rancune, ni aucune aigreur envers Kagami ou envers le basket.

« Ca me ferait plaisir de jouer un petit un contre un avec toi, avant de repartir... » Avoua Kagami d'une voix douce.

Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vivre dans le passé comme ça ? C'était ridicule, enfin !

« Désolé de te décevoir mec, mais ça va bien faire dix ans que je n'ai plus touché à un ballon. »

Depuis la fin du lycée, pour être précis.

Et ça ne lui manquait absolument pas.

…

Bon, peut-être un peu.

Mais même quand les autres se réunissaient pour jouer et qu'ils parvenaient à saouler suffisamment Murasakibara pour qu'il se joigne à eux, Aomine déclinait toujours leurs invitations. Pour lui, c'était du passé et rien ne sert de se complaire dans des souvenirs nostalgiques. Sa blessure à la jambe avait fauché tous les espoirs, pas la peine de revenir là-dessus. C'était juste de la malchance et Aomine préférait voir cet accident comme un mal pour un bien. Parce que grâce à cela, il avait trouvé sa vraie vocation : gardien de la paix.

Ca sonnait plutôt pas mal, non ?

Justicier et non basketteur.

Kagami était peut-être un trésor national, mais lui, il était un justicier du quotidien. De ceux qui arrêtent les brigands, aident les petites mémés à porter leurs courses et les mômes à traverser. Collent des amendes aux chauffards et font la nique aux petits dealers, garantissant la sécurité des honnêtes citoyens. Ouais, cette vie plaisait bien à Aomine.

Pas de regret.

S'accrocher au passé, ce serait refuser d'aller de l'avant.

Et passé à côté de tout ce que la vie a à vous offrir de nouveau.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec le tigre.

Kagami lui rappelait trop ce qu'il était avant et ce qu'il aurait DU devenir, si la fatalité ne l'avait pas frappé. Bien-sûr, ça avait été frustrant au départ de devoir accepter sa nouvelle condition, mais Aomine y était parvenu. Après tout, il y avait bien plus mal loti que lui. Cependant, le retour de Kagami risquait fort de chambouler sa petite vie bien réglée. Sa vie sans attache, sa vie sans lendemain, si ce n'était : « lendemain de cuite » ou « lendemain d'aventure sexuelle sans lendemain ».

« Oh... dommage. »

« De toute façon, je suis certain que tu m'aurais battu à plate couture. Alors quel intérêt ? »

« Ne dis pas ça... J'ai toujours adoré jouer contre toi, tu le sais bien. Même si ton niveau n'est plus ce qu'il était, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies perdu ta hargne. »

« Le basketball, c'est terminé pour moi Kagami. J'ai comme qui dirait tourné la page, non, je l'ai arrachée même, puis j'ai jeté le livre et pour finir, je l'ai brûlé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné le sport pour autant... Disons juste que celui que je pratique aujourd'hui est... différent. » Sourit-il en caressant suggestivement le bras de son homologue. « Et j'te rassure tout de suite, là aussi, j'ai pas mal de HARGNE à revendre... »

Et vu comment le tigre s'empourpra, Aomine comprit que Kagami avait compris ses sous-entendus pas spécialement subtils. Kagami voulait un « un contre un » et bien, il allait l'avoir...

« Tu viens ? J'ai vraiment hâte de te montrer mes nouveaux talents.. »

La caresse sur le bras du roux se fit plus appuyée, plus... convaincante aussi.

Cette fois, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de faire main basse sur le ZIZI MAGIQUE de Kagami !

« Daiki ? C'est toi ? Bordel ouais, c'est bien toi ! » Fit une voix familière derrière lui.

… sauf peut-être un ex tenace...

Le brun se retourna et lança un regard meurtrier au nouveau arrivant.

Grand, beau, musclé.

Roux.

Sportif.

Un léger hâle.

Ca ne vous rappelle personne... ?

« Salut heu... ? »

« Aiden ! » Lui souffla l'autre, mi-vexé, mi amusé.

… Et AMERICAIN.

« Heu ouais Aiden, désolé mec mais on allait partir, ça m'a PAS fait plaisir de te rev... »

« _Oh my gosh, I don't believe it ! Adam, come quickly_! » Le coupa le roux.

Un autre rouquin, tout aussi grand, musclé, hâlé, sportif... enfin bref, vous connaissez la musique, déboula de nulle part pour les rejoindre à leur table.

« Tiens, tiens des jumeaux... Comme c'est intéressant... » Constata Kagami, en les détaillant du regard.

« _What is it bro ! OH FUCK ! Isn't it... Kagami Taiga, from the Chicago Bulls ?_ »

« _Yes, absolutely ! Taiga-san, we are your biggest fans !_ »

Oh bordel. Manquait plus que ça. Dire qu'Aomine avait évité un restaurant trop connu justement pour esquiver les hordes de _fanboys_ mais même ici, ils ne pouvaient pas être tranquilles putain !

« _Thanks guys._ » Les remercia gentiment Kagami.

Grossière erreur, parce que les deux bougres s'incrustèrent dès lors à leur table. Aomine se _facepalma_ la tronche, quand ils dégainèrent stylo et papier pour que Kagami leur signe un autographe. Et vas-y que j'te félicite, et vas-y que j'te faire des sourires aguicheurs, et vas-y que j'te lèche les couilles... Non seulement ça avait le don de foutre Aomine hors de lui, mais en plus, ça leur faisait prendre un retard FOU sur leur petite activité du soir !

Or, Aomine estimait avoir assez attendu et la patience n'était vraiment pas l'une de ses qualités premières... Pestant et soufflant par les naseaux, tel un taureau prêt à charger, il se mit à faire des signes explicites en direction de Kagami, pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de prendre congés de ces putains de sangsues suceuses de zgegs !

« _So... how come you know Dai ?_ »

« _We fucked him a few times._ » Avoua CASH Adam.

Ou était-ce Aiden ?

En tous cas, cette révélation ne fut pas du goût d'Aomine qui serra les dents de colère.

« _Ohhhh really ? What a coincidence... and... you fucked him... together ?_ » Devina Kagami.

Ben oui. Obligé qu'Aomine ait eu l'idée de se taper les deux en même temps ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut coucher avec des jumeaux parfaitement identiques et cela mérite bien quelques expérimentations, non ? Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que connaissant le personnage, Kagami ne lui jetait même pas la pierre ! Des jumeaux, c'était une tentation trop forte pour Aomine. Le fantasme ultime, en quelque sorte.

« _Yeay, yeay ahahah... but to be honest, it wasn't so good. He thought he could take the both of us in his ass at the same time... and he spent the entire week in his bed, not being able to walk anymore !_ »

« Qui avale une noix de coco, fait confiance à son anus. »

Et bizarrement, ce proverbe africain était parfaitement adapté au brun, qui avait tendance à surestimer ses capacités... physiques.

« _Well... no surprise._.. »

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de raconter _Tweedledee_ et _Tweedledum_ ? Ca parlait forcément de lui, vu l'oeillade un peu assassine que lui lança Kagami. Mais avec les autres, la voix du tigre semblait plus légère, amusée même, à la recherche d'anecdotes croustillantes.

Trouvant que cela avait assez duré, Aomine attrapa fermement le poignet de Kagami, avant de lancer :

« Ouais bon, c'est sûrement passionnant ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire, mais moi et Tai on était sur le point d'y aller là, parce qu'on a plein de temps perdu à rattraper ! » S'énerva t-il, détestant comprendre un mot sur trois et surtout être laissé en dehors de la conversation. (même s'il en était le centre.)

Et tandis qu'il se levait avec le tigre pour FUIR Kanon et Saga les jumeaux maléfiques, il se cogna à un autre roux, qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter à leur table.

« Daiki !? » S'étonna ce troisième larron.

Ca commençait à se transformer en mauvais _remake_ de « _l'Attaque des Clones_ » là !

« Oh putain, c'est pas vrai... tous les mecs avec qui j'ai baisé se sont donné rendez-vous ici ce soir pour m'humilier ou quoi ? » Eructa la panthère.

« Ah non, moi j'ai pas encore « baisé » avec toi j'te signale... » Répondit Kagami, en insistant bien sur le terme incriminé. « … et vu ce à quoi je suis en train d'assister, crois bien que c'est pas près d'arriver. » Termina t-il sur un sourire doux et sournois à la fois.

AH NON HEIN !

Pas question de laisser Kagami se défiler à cause d'ex vaguement envahissants !

Pas si près du but, pas après tant d'effort ! Ses chances étaient en train de s'envoler et la panthère compris qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à rester passif.

Aomine leur relança donc un regard noir dans l'espoir qu'ils se taisent, avant de s'approcher de l'oreille de Kagami pour lui souffler sensuellement :

« … J'ai un _plug_ anal... »

« Quoi ? »

Il était temps pour lui de sortir sa botte secrète.

Tant pis, il voulait faire la surprise à Kagami, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix là.

Cet argument pourrait se révéler décisif.

« J'ai un _plug_ anal. Dans le cul. En ce moment même. Et ça fait depuis ce matin qu'il y est, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » Expliqua Aomine de manière appuyée, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez clair la première fois.

« … Qu'il doit être vachement sale et inconfortable, du coup... ? »

« Mais non, triple andouille ! Ca veut dire que je suis biiiiiiiiiien détendu et prêt à accueillir ton gigantesque braquemart _in my pussy_... »

Bah quoi ? C'était l'un des rares mots qu'Aomine connaissait en anglais. Ca se tentait ! Manque de bol, pour l'exactitude anatomique, on repasserait...

« … T'es un mec, t'as pas de « _pussy_ » Aomine. Quoique... ça fait tellement longtemps que tu as ce truc entre les fesses que... »

« On s'en fout ! Amène-toi et baise-moi comme je le mérite ! J'ai besoin d'une bonne punition ! »

« Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux jumeaux _Weasley_ de sortir leurs baguettes magiques plutôt ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de te reprendre en _sandwich_ , si tu es aussi détendu que tu le dis... »

Aïe, ça faisait mal ça. Et ce n'était même pas de sa faute ! Aomine fronça des sourcils. Le passé, c'était le passé ! Kagami devrait être en mesure de le comprendre, non ? Le tigre était pourtant réputé pour ne pas être rancunier, mais apparemment, il en allait tout autrement en ce qui concernait la jalousie...

Ce qui donna une idée à Aomine...

Il tira un peu le tigre à l'écart de ses groupies pour s'entretenir avec lui.

« Même à deux... ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville... stp... c'est ta bonne grosse * **BIIIIP*** que je veux bébé... » Ronronna Aomine, le regard fiévreux, frottant même son nez dans le cou de Kagami.

« Tu oses me dire ça devant tes ex-plans cul ? »

« J'y peux rien s'ils étaient là ce soir... c'est le hasard... »

« Oh et donc je suppose que s'ils me ressemblent, ça aussi c'est le hasard ? »

« Bordel Tai... Il paraît que le hasard fait bien les choses et ça tombe à pic parce que moi, j'ai hyper envie d'y croire ! Je veux que tu me fasses bien les fesses. _Please_... tu pourras m'engueuler pendant l'acte et même après, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais je t'en supplie, c'est toi que je veux... et toi seul... t'es ce que j'ai toujours voulu... C'est le hasard qui a décidé de nous réunir dans ces conditions, alors... n'allons pas à son encontre, stp... ne faisons pas mentir l'adage... »

Et pour qu'Aomine se mette à supplier de la sorte, lui qui était si fier, il devait sacrément avoir envie du tigre. Au Diable l'amour propre ! Cette soudaine abnégation ne passa pas inaperçue, faisant même reconsidérer les choses à Kagami.

« Ok. Rentrons à l'hôtel. Je vais te donner une correction que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier. Et ça, ça ne sera pas le hasard ! »

« Ca me va... » Souffla Aomine, au bord de l'orgasme face à une telle réponse positive.

C'était presque inespéré.

Car même si Kagami le cachait et semblait plutôt amusé par la situation, Aomine n'était pas dupe. Le joueur de NBA avait eu l'air blessé et déçu... Aomine sentait qu'une explication plus poussée s'imposait. Mais pas pour le moment.

Ils avaient mieux à faire.

* * *

Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes sur le trajet du retour.

Il faut dire que le visage de Kagami semblait passablement renfrogné, comme avant un match important. Aomine avait déjà vu cette expression plusieurs fois, elle indiquait que Kagami était concentré. Sans doute sur la sanction qu'il allait lui infliger et Aomine en avait les fesses qui frémissaient d'avance.

Nul doute que cela allait être très sexy...

Et mémorable...

Le fait de ne rien savoir de ce qui l'attendait rendait l'attente plus supportable et ce suspense supplémentaire était finalement bienvenu. Le brun en frissonnait d'avance. Il avait la chair de poule, impossible à réprimer. Rarement dans sa vie Aomine s'était senti aussi excité. A tort ou à raison, seul l'avenir lui apporterait la réponse. Enfin, d'ici cinq minutes il serait fixé quoi. Les deux hommes grimpèrent dans le pigeonnier de luxe du tigre et Aomine ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Que de temps bêtement perdu jusqu'ici !

C'est pourquoi il choisit d'enlever ses fringues sur le chemin le menant au lit. Rentabiliser chaque minute mise à sa disposition, voilà quel était le but d'Aomine. Kagami soupira de son côté. L'amusement avait disparu et une pointe d'agacement était venu le remplacer. Tant mieux. Aomine était ainsi certain que Kagami ne se retiendrait pas. Et pour s'en assurer, il attrapa les mains du tigre et le tira jusqu'au matelas, dans lequel il le poussa sans hésitation. Kagami tomba en position assise sur le lit, rebondissant un peu et Aomine s'installa tranquillement sur ses genoux, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, enlaçant tendrement son rouquin favori.

« Tu vas vraiment me punir ? »

« Pourquoi tu poses la question, alors que tu connais déjà très bien la réponse ? »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, se soutenant. Une véritable bataille oculaire s'engagea entre eux, silencieuse, mais féroce. Pleine de ressentiment. Aomine avait l'impression de se retrouver propulsé dans le passé, à l'époque du lycée, lorsque lui et Kagami s'affrontaient sauvagement sur le terrain de basket. Kagami avait cette même lueur inflexible et passionnée dans le regard. Une douce peur se mit à couler dans les veines d'Aomine et son débit s'accéléra quand, soudain, Kagami le fit basculer. La panthère se retrouva à plat ventre sur le genoux du fauve orangé et elle grogna de mécontentement, par réflexe.

« Tu n'avais pas menti pour le _plug_ à ce que je vois... » Constata Kagami, qui avait à présent une vue imprenable sur le jouet plongé dans la partie la plus intime de l'anatomie de son amant.

« Et ça te plaît ? » Osa demander Aomine, d'une voix plus séductrice.

Il était sûr que ça lui plaisait. Qui un telle vision si évocatrice du Paradis n'enchanterait-elle pas ? Il faudrait être malade... frigide... fou... Et pour bien appuyer sa question rhétorique, le policier se mit à dandiner exagérément du postérieur. Vu sa taille aussi exceptionnelle qu'inspirante, il était indéniable que Kagami avait une _Magical Dick_. Mais Aomine n'était pas en reste. Certes, il ne pouvait pas se vanter de posséder un attribut viril aussi développé que celui de son comparse, mais il était doté d'un tout autre argument qui faisait jeu égal avec l'appendice masculin de Kagami. J'ai nommé : son _Magical Ass_! Aucun être humain, fille ou mec, ne pouvait y résister !

Aomine avait pleinement connaissance et conscience qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur atout, aussi, était-il déterminé à en user.

Et à l'user jusqu'à la moelle...

Le cœur battant, Aomine le Terrible désirait le premier contact, la première sensation. Serait-elle pire que l'attente suscitée ?

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies passé tout le repas assis avec ça dans le cul. T'es vraiment incroyable. »

« Hey. Tu sais, le corps humain est loin d'être impénétrable, contrairement aux voies de mon esprit. »

« Esprit tordu, s'il en est. _Fuck._.. »

Ah bien. On y était. Quand Kagami commençait à jurer en anglais, c'est qu'il était proche de son point de rupture. Aomine savait qu'il avait fait mouche. Le tigre n'était pas aussi insensible à ses charmes qu'il voulait bien le faire croire et Kagami venait de se trahir tout seul.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me le retirer ? » Insista Aomine, pour donner le coup de grâce.

« Non. »

« Comment ça, non ? » S'inquiéta brusquement la panthère, en tournant la tête à s'en filer un torticolis sévère.

Ouais, ce n'était pas franchement la réponse qu'il espérait ! Kagami allait vraiment le laisser comme ça, avec ce _plug_ fiché entre les fesses, telle une flèche plantée au cœur de sa cible ? Ce serait putain de cruel et Aomine n'avait pas envie que la soirée se termine comme ça ! Nope, ça ne faisait absolument pas partie du plan. Alors qu'il commençait à remuer pour se plaindre et protester, Kagami passa une main sur l'arrondi de ses reins et Aomine se figea instantanément. Bordel. Même sa main était énorme. Immense. Chaude. Et douce, malgré les marques laissée par la pratique intensive du basketball.

Aomine hocqueta littéralement de surprise quand le plat de la main de Kagami s'abattit sèchement sur ses fesses rebondies. Il se tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous merde !? »

« Je te mets la fessée déculottée que tu mérites. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« S-si mais... p-pas comme ça... ! »

« Oh... j'y suis, c'est ce _plug_ qui te gêne ? Mais ce serait vraiment dommage de l'enlever maintenant. Je crois que tu as été trop vilain pour mérité que je t'en débarrasse tout de suite. »

Quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu là ? Aomine était bouche bée. Kagami comptait donc le fesser AVEC le _plug_ toujours en place ? La panthère n'avait pas envisagé ce cas de figure là !

« Kagamiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Je suis sûr que si on faisait un sondage sur le membre de la Génération des Miracles qui mérite le plus une fessée, tu serais en tête... »

« N-n'importe quoi ! Qui serait assez fêlé pour lancer un sondage pareiiiiiiiiiiiil !? »

Mais Aomine avait beau se débattre, Kagami le maintenait bien couché sur lui. Impossible de s'enfuir. Le tigre avait planté ses crocs métaphoriques dans sa proie et il ne lâcherait plus !

La main de Kagami frotta la fesse endolorie presque tendrement, pour calmer le feu qui commençait à s'y propager. Mais l'accalmie fut de courte durée et Aomine n'eut pas réellement le temps de savourer ce geste.

« Je me demande combien de claques il va falloir pour faire rougir ta si jolie peau foncée. »

Et apparemment décidé à le découvrir, Kagami le frappa à nouveau sans prévenir. Encore. Et encore. La position était si humiliante et érotique à la fois. Aomine, les fesses à l'air, offertes à la main correctrice de son amant. Si vulnérable, si désireux et désirable... Doucement, la chaleur née de la circulation du sang elle-même provoquée par les coups du tigre, occasionna un autre type d'échauffement. Le brun lâcha quelques gémissements entre douleur et excitation.

C'était bon.

Exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à ce genre de traitement de la part de ses amants auparavant. Jamais la panthère ne s'était lancée dans de tels jeux de domination et de soumission. Mais c'était loin d'être désagréable. Les gestes de Kagami étaient calculés pour délivrer la juste dose de friction et d'inconfort. Un torrent de feu liquide courait sous sa peau meurtrie et également dans son bas ventre à présent. Cette chaleur familière mais beaucoup plus intense que d'habitude, se répandait dans son sexe, le tendant irrémédiablement. Tout résistance était futile face à l'implacable main veloutée du rouge.

Merde...

Aomine réalisait à quel point il était atteint.

Il ignorait jusqu'alors avoir ce genre de fantasmes...

Mais avec Kagami, il voyait tout sous un autre angle. C'était comme s'il découvrait à chaque fois une nouvelle perspective.

Qu'est-ce que ce petit châtiment corporel aurait été délicieux si en plus, le tigre avait porté des gants en cuir... Encore meilleur que maintenant, sans doute. Et pourtant, le brun prenait un pied rarement atteint. Il en comprenait d'ailleurs mieux cette expression, étant donné que ses orteils ses recroquevillaient de plaisir à chaque fois que Kagami le touchait. Le rouge alternait savamment les claques émoustillantes et les caresses apaisantes. A tel point que la douce chaleur se changea en morsure à mesure que la fréquence des corrections augmentait.

Cette fois, ce fut un cri qui échappa au brun.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas son bourreau pour autant, qui se contenta simplement de changer de fesse, sans pour autant diminuer ou amoindrir la force de ses coups.

Pas de jalouse. La fesse gauche allait devenir aussi rougeoyante que sa jumelle droite.

Aomine gémissait en continu maintenant, incapable de se raisonner.

La présence du godemichet ajoutée aux vibrations occasionnées par les claques de Kagami produisait un étrange mélange de plaisir et de désagrément, le tout, surmonté d'un fragile équilibre plus que précaire, menaçant de faire pencher la balance d'un côté au détriment de l'autre.

Mal...

Il avait mal...

Mais cela lui faisait du bien également...

Et comme on dit, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

Cette fessée en était le parfait exemple, générant en lui des émotions paradoxales et contradictoires.

Yeux fermés, croupe relevée, Aomine se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de taire le fait qu'il appréciait un peu trop cette punition. Il mordait si fort la chair que sa lèvre était en train de rougir de la même façon que ses fesses. L'afflux sanguin était tel que le brun commença à se frotter à Kagami. Toujours couché sur ses genoux, Aomine ondula du bassin pour se satisfaire pendant l'acte. Il avait besoin de se soulager. Son érection intempestive, écrasée par tout le poids de son corps, mais pourtant stimulée par le traitement infligé, avait atteint un volume qui ne pouvait plus être ignoré.

Aomine avait besoin d'apaisement. De se relâcher. De compléter cette séance manuelle musclée par autre chose pour que l'extase soit parfaite. De main de maître, (c'était le cas de le dire...) Kagami était en train de lui faire atteindre les cieux. Finalement, le policier ne regrettait pas que le _plug_ soit resté en place, butant contre sa prostate à chaque frappe tigrée.

C'était tout bonnement insoutenable.

N'en pouvait plus, à bout de nerfs et de force, Aomine, dont les mains serraient si fort le tissu du pantalon de Kagami, que leurs jointures avaient commencé à blanchir, se cambra violemment. L'orgasme fut aussi soudain que dévastateur. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Bien-sûr, il y avait une dimension indéniablement érotique à se faire ainsi soumettre et punir par son ancien rival. Mais tout de même... Aomine avait complètement sous-estimé le potentiel jouissif de cette séance brutale et sans concession. Le feu se propagea en lui comme un incendie impuissant à arrêter et il avala tout sur son passage.

Foudroyant, suffoquant.

Lorsque l'extase retomba, Aomine sentit que ses fesses le cuisaient. Il avait dérouillé. Il avait pris cher. Mais putain, que ça en valait la peine. Il recommencerait sans hésiter à provoquer Kagami encore et encore, si cela pouvait aboutir au même résultat. Essoufflé, il n'osait plus bouger, ni rien dire. Bordel, il venait de se laisser aller totalement. De lâcher prise en se soulageant sur Kagami.

Et lorsqu'il le réalisa, Aomine fut immédiatement pris de panique. Bien entendu, il ne regrettait rien, mais il venait de salir Kagami, en témoignait le liquide épais et blanchâtre qui collait sous son abdomen, le reliant à son tigre. Oh bon sang ! Kagami allait le tuer cette fois, c'était inévitable ! Sans doute lentement, en prenant bien son temps pour profiter de son agonie...

Aomine se figea d'effroi. Le silence de Kagami en disait long.

C'était... tellement... honteux en même temps. Il avait jouit en prenant une bonne fessée. Et une foultitude de souvenirs plus ou moins inavouables refirent surface tous en même temps dans son esprit encore embué par l'orgasme. Déjà, tout petit, il adorait faire des bêtises pour que la maîtresse vienne lui claquer le derrière. Ca picotait, ça brûlait et parfois, c'était si violent qu'il se retrouvait avec la trace des phalanges de l'institutrice tatouée sur la peau pendant une semaine. Mais il en redemandait. A l'époque, rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer sa fringale de contact et de punitions corporelles...

Maso, il était maso...

Et Kagami venait de réveiller ses pulsions masochistes. Celles qui découlent d'un Oedipe mal résolu et d'une sexualité infantile freudienne.

Enfin, il n'était pas là pour se lancer dans de la psychologie de comptoir. Pas là pour avouer que, peut-être, Kagami remplaçait un genre de figure paternelle qu'il aurait aimé avoir au moment de l'adolescence. Bien entendu, le brun adorait son père autant qu'il l'admirait, mais ce dernier avait toujours été assez absent. Pas physiquement, mais... plus... disons que les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été proches et Aomine aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur son père lorsque la dépression l'avait frappé de plein fouet au lycée.

Sauf que son père avait rapidement fait savoir à quel point il était démuni face à ses angoisses. Aomine s'était senti seul, abandonné. Par chance, Kagami avait croisé sa route et l'avait remis sur le droit chemin et merde... voilà que le brun s'égarait encore dans des analogies aussi approximatives qu'hasardeuses... Parce que bon, vouloir niquer (inconsciemment) avec sa mère, c'est une chose quand on est gamin. Mais voir en son amant la figure d'un père absent en étant adulte, c'est autrement plus glauque !

Breffff... revenons à des choses plus... enfin moins... perturbantes, voulez-vous ?

« Lève-toi. » Ordonna le tigre d'une voix froide et posée, tandis qu'il ôtait son T-shirt.

Aomine obéit et tel un petit enfant pressé de découvrir ses cadeaux le soir de Noël, il se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'admirer dans le miroir de plein pied. Et par « s'admirer », j'entends bien évidemment se regarder le fessier sous toutes les coutures. Sa peau chocolatée avait pris une belle teinte prune par endroits. C'était... plutôt joli, quoique légèrement douloureux. Mais vraiment très léger. Kagami avait retenu ses coups, usant de sa force juste assez pour le marquer, sans pour autant le blesser. Et cette vision érotique excita encore plus Aomine. (qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela.) Le brun revint donc en courant dans la chambre, pressé de passer à la prochaine étape et constatant que Kagami était encore trop habillé à son goût, il le morigéna :

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas encore à pwal ? »

« Heu... parce que j'attendais que tu viennes me déshabiller... ? » Tenta Kagami.

« Feignasse ! J'parie qu'aux USA, t'as un domestique qui s'occupe de ça ! »

« … Aomine, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ce délire à propos duquel l'argent peut tout acheter. Parce que c'est faux. Enfin non, c'est vrai, mais je veux dire, ça ne me concerne pas, moi je... ! »

Mais la panthère affamée ne le laissa pas terminer sa phase, fondant sur ses lèvres si désirables pour les sceller en un baiser sulfureux. Il attrapa bien le visage du tigre entre ses mains pour le tranquilliser, puis une fois son forfait accompli, les doigts du brun s'activèrent sur les vêtements de Kagami pour l'en débarrasser au plus vite. Le tout, sans rompre leur baiser, de plus en plus physique et belliqueux. Aomine savait ce qu'il voulait et ce soir, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'avoir.

D'un geste sec, il appuya sur le torse nu et musclé de son homologue pour le faire basculer dans le matelas moelleux. Puis, il le surplomba d'un air particulièrement sérieux et déterminé. Comme au basket. Kagami aussi connaissait ce regard...

Le brun jouait pour gagner ce soir.

Coinçant bien sa proie entre ses cuisses fortes, Aomine se pencha pour pouvoir fouiller dans le chevet d'où il sortit, surprise, lubrifiant et capotes.

Kagami cligna des yeux, ébahi. Mais d'où est-ce que tout cet attirail sortait ? Et surtout quand est-ce qu'Aomine était allé les chercher et comment avait-il réussi à les mettre là sans que le roux ne s'en rende compte ? La vedette de NBA comprit alors que décidément, Aomine ne plaisantait pas. Il avait tout planifié. Rien n'était laissé au hasard concernant leur petite partie de jambe en l'air, manquée la veille. Aomine ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs cette fois. Il entreprit donc de masser Kagami. Un peu trop... peut-être pas violemment, mais disons avec un entrain difficile à contenir. Et fatalement un peu douloureux, arrachant quelques grognements d'inconfort au tigre.

Jamais aucun des rares partenaires sexuels de Kagami ne s'était montré aussi entreprenant qu'Aomine. C'était presque comme s'il allait se faire violer, bon ok, de manière consentante, mais vous avez saisi l'idée... Et il était amusant de voir à quel point le basané pouvait se montrer actif lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à cœur.

« _Holy shit_ Ao ! C'est pas un hochet ! Arrête de la secouer comme ça... ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Elle va avoir le mal de mer et me vomir dessus ? »

« … Précisément. Et j'croyais qu'on ne devait plus parler de vomiiiiiii ! »

« Et si on arrêtait carrément de parler ? On n'a qu'à juste dire que tu me baises en silence et basta ! »

Un peu atterré par les paroles crues d'un Aomine plus déterminé que jamais, Kagami se tut. Il ne pouvait pas nié que l'attitude d'Aomine le titillait également. Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés par rapport à hier. En effet, à présent, c'était le policier qui débordait de confiance en lui, là où Kagami se montrait plus réservé. Et c'était normal. Kagami ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite et voir ses espoirs se faire réduire à néant encore une fois... Hier, il y avait vraiment cru et pourtant... ça n'était pas rentré.

« _Chaque clé a sa serrure_ » dit-on. Chaque pied a sa chaussure, chaque pot a son couvercle etc, etc... mais Kagami n'avait pas envie de transformer l'intérieur de son ancien rival en marmelade sanguinolante, si par malheur, il forçait un peu trop pendant l'acte. Pris d'un sentiment persistant de panique, Kagami tenta vainement de le lui signaler :

« Aomine, on n'est pas obligés de... »

« Kagami, je t'ai pas déjà demandé de fermer ta gueule ? J'te l'ai dit oui ou non ? Parce qu'il me semble bien que c'est le cas. »

« ... »

« Nan mais là c'est bon hein, tu peux parler, t'es autorisé à répondre à cette question. »

« ... »

« Ok, ok, si tu veux faire la tronche, ça te regarde mais... moi, je compte bien en profiter et prouver ma théorie au monde entier. Je vais te faire éjaculer en deux deux... ça va être vite fait, tu vas rien comprendre ! »

Ah oui ce stupide pari... ou théorie... c'était pareil... Ouais, c'était là le but ultime d'Aomine. Il n'y avait strictement rien d'autre entre eux. Rien d'autre qui puisse les réunir ou faire qu'Aomine s'intéresse à lui. C'était juste... « génital » entre les deux hommes, là où Kagami aurait aimé enlever la barre du « T » pour que cela devienne « GENIAL » à la place.

Abattu par cette réalisation, il se laissa faire, cessant de lutter et Aomine souleva le bassin, toujours plus ou moins installé à califourchon sur le tigre vaincu. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes, tandis que de l'autre, il masturbait toujours son acolyte peu participatif. Mais pas grave. Parce que cette fois, Aomine avait la situation bien en main, dans tous les sens du terme.

Délicatement, il enleva l'encombrant _plug_ de sa cachette et Kagami soupira en constatant que l'objet en question avait la couleur et le motif d'un ballon de _basketball_... Sacré Aomine ! Exhibant fièrement sa trouvaille, le policier provua qu'il savait exactement comment exciter l'Américain et il ne s'en privait d'ailleurs pas... Et oui, le brun avait poussé le vice jusque dans les moindres détails. Ce n'était peut-être pas très loyal, mais de ce côté-là, on pouvait dire qu'il connaissait son rival sur le bout des doigts...

Et en parlant de ça, il espérait que Kagami allait très vite apprendre à le connaître sur le bout des doigts également... Mais de manière légèrement plus... littérale, puisqu'il attrapa la main de Kagami et lubrifia carrément trois de ses doigts, les trois plus gros en plus allons y franco dès le départ. Ben oui, le brun n'était pas vraiment homme à faire des compromis. La demi-mesure ? Connaissait pas non plus...

Et bien entendu, pas question de reculer non plus.

Cerclant l'endroit timide mais déjà bien détendu par le gode avec précautions, Aomine poussa ses premiers soupirs de plaisir lorsque l'un des trois sticks organiques s'introduisit en son for intérieur. Tout chez Kagami était ENORME. Pas seulement le service trois pièces. Tiens, encore le chiffre trois, quel heureux hasard... ou pas.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il se prépara assez sommairement, pour pouvoir passer plus vite au plat de résistance. Son équilibre était plutôt précaire aussi, se dépêcha t-il de tapisser ses entrailles de lubrifiant pour être prêt à accueillir le chibre de son homme, toujours alangui entre ses cuisses. Et au moment où il retira les trois doigts travailleurs de Kagami afin de venir bien se positionner au dessus du membre pulsant. Et vu de haut, c'était presque encore pire.

On aurait dit une de ces pointes tranchantes, comme on en voit dans tous les pièges de jeux vidéo. Celles qui viennent méchamment vous transpercer et vous piquer les fesses signant le _game over_ inévitable du joueur.

 _« Courage Daiki ! »_ Se motiva t-il intérieurement. « _C'est comme de tremper le premier orteil dans la mer glacée ! Il s'agit toujours du moment le plus difficile, mais après, c'est bon une fois entré dedans ! »_

Restait à savoir quelle stratégie adopter, exactement comme pour se jeter à l'eau... Devait-il entrer tout entier d'une seule et unique traite ou plutôt y aller étape par étape, centimètre par centimètre ?

Dans un élan de sagesse, (et pour éviter le malaise vagal) Aomine opta pour la seconde solution. D'une main, il maintint bien le membre érigé, le serrant bien pour éviter qu'il ne lui échappe puis, il commença à se laisser glisser dessus doucement, une fois n'est pas coutume, prenant bien son temps. Quelques grimaces de douleur et d'inconfort vinrent grever son beau visage si sérieux jusqu'ici, mais rien de bien d'insurmontable, ni d'insupportable.

Face à lui, Kagami le regardait faire, assistant aux premières loges à ce spectacle insolite et s'il n'émettait aucun commentaire, sans doute toujours vexé par le fait que le brun lui ait suggéré de fermer son clapet, il était évident que ses prunelles pétillaient de manière moqueuse. Mais Aomine essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un vil stratagème destiné à le déconcentrer dans sa noble tâche, après tout. Une telle bassesse de la part de son rival n'était pas franchement étonnante. Aomine fit donc... fi du regard chargé de... pression... de Kagami et il se dédia tout à son affaire. Sa GROSSE affaire en l'occurrence.

Alors, rentrera, rentrera pas ?

Vous le saurez après cette page de publicité, sponsorisé par le Ministère de la Santé !

* * *

 _ **N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE VOUS PROTEGER LORS D'UN RAPPORT SEXUEL, AMIS LECTEURS ! MEME SI VOUS AVEZ CONFIANCE EN L'AUTRE, LA PEUR N'EVITE PAS LE DANGER, MAIS LE PRESERVATIF PEUT VOUS EVITER BIEN DES CHOSES, LUI !**_

* * *

Ce message étant passé, reprenons où nous avions laissés nos chers basketteurs !

Bon, c'était sûrement une bonne chose qu'Aomine prenne son temps pour une fois et tout, sauf qu'en fait non, ça n'allait guère à Kagami. On dit que l'appétit vient en mangeant et c'était sans doute vrai, parce que dès que son gland fut aspiré à l'intérieur du trou noir (littéralement encore une fois...) qui servait d'intimité au brun, le roux en voulut immédiatement davantage. Et là, pour être honnête, ce petit manège bien trop lent avait assez duré !

N'y tenant plus, Kagami attrapa sauvagement Aomine par les hanches, plantant ses ongles courts dans la chair tendre pour éviter que ce dernier ne lui échappe. Ce qui échappa à Aomine en revanche, ce fut un cri lorsque Kagami l'enfonça sur sa virilité aussi dure que la pierre. Sans le moindre remord et sans faire preuve de sollicitude, il empala Aomine sur son sabre, se servant du corps du policier comme d'un fourreau. Aomine se tortilla d'agonie tandis que Kagami soulevait le bassin pour que la pénétration soit encore plus profonde. C'était brûlant comme un fer rouge et un flot d'insanités s'écoula également de ses lèvres.

Le tigre, pourtant resté passivement en retrait jusqu'ici, l'avait bien eu. Peut-être pas avec la délicatesse d'un prince qui déflore sa promise, mais au moins maintenant, il était dedans...

…

Quoi, il était vraiment, réellement, véritablement dedans ? Totalement ? Entièrement ?

Aomine n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ni ses fesses.

Et pourtant.

Comme par magie, la baguette magique du tigre avait disparu dans son chapeau. Vous voyez les chapeaux haut de forme desquels on peut faire sortir un lapin ? Bah pareil.

Haletant, Aomine essayait à la fois de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire dans le contexte actuel. Disons simplement qu'avoir plus de vingt centimètres de chair fichés dans le fondement n'aidait pas franchement à rationaliser les événements ou à réfléchir. La première étape consistait donc à digérer ce MONSTRE qui lui déchirait les entrailles, les écartelant sans ménagement.

De toute évidence, le tigre en avait eu marre d'attendre et cette petite mésaventure rappela à Aomine qu'effectivement, déjà au lycée, l'impatience était un trait de personnalité que lui et Kagami avaient en commun. Et le fait que Kagami n'ait pas apprécié de se faire inciter (réduire) au silence avait également jouer en défaveur du brun.

Heureusement, il en fallait plus à Aomine pour se débiner.

Il avait beau douiller (et pas qu'un peu), ce n'était pas son genre de se plaindre. Surtout qu'il avait ENFIN obtenu ce qu'il désirait tant. A force de chercher Kagami, il avait fini par le trouver. C'était une petite victoire personnelle pour Aomine qui n'oubliait pas que son comportement des derniers jours méritait une punition en bonne et due forme...

… Mais bon, il y avait des limites quand même !

Là, il avait l'impression que Kagami était en train de le démonter.

Et pas gentiment comme un meuble _Ikéa._

Non, plutôt... brutalement, à la manière d'un bon vieux démonte pneu des familles.

Et son postérieur avait beau être lisse, il n'était pas fait en gomme !

« Putain de merde Kagami ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? J'vais dire à Tetsu que t'as essayé d'me buter, en m'étouffant avec ta queue et ça va pas lui plaire du tout, crois-moi ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu oserais avouer à Kuroko que nous avons couché ensemble ? Oh et... à propos, t'es au courant qu'on ne respire pas par le cul, hein ? J'peux donc pas t'étouffer en mettant ma queue dedans... »

« Ah ouais ? Et si on respire pas par là, alors comment ça se fait que de l'air en... »

« Aomine. Ne. Finis. Pas. Ta. Phrase. Pour. Le. Bien. De. Ton. Expérience. Et. De. Mes. Oreilles. Merci. » L'interrompit Kagami en le bâillonnant avec sa main.

Après quelques secondes sans bouger et sans parler le temps de calmer le jeu, Kagami commença à retirer doucement sa main.

« Si tu te remets à dire des conneries ou des trucs dégueulasses, j'te préviens, je te colle un drap dans la bouche ou autour du cou et dans les deux cas, je serre très, très fort jusqu'à ce que tu puisses plus parler et que tu t'étouffes vraiment. Comme ça, tu verras par où l'air passe vraiment. »

Etrangement, Aomine acquiesça et resta... plutôt silencieux, si ce n'était quelques gémissements lorsqu'il se mit à bouger. Bien décidé à le laisser gérer à sa convenance pour plus de confort et également parce que pour une fois Kagami avait envie d'en profiter pleinement sans s'épuiser, le tigre passa paresseusement ses bras derrière sa tête et il observa.

Observa Aomine se débattre dans un premier temps avec la largueur insolite de son sexe, cherchant visiblement une position plus agréable.

Observa Aomine accepter lentement mais sûrement le nouvel intrus qui avait pénétré entre ses murs.

Observa Aomine se mettre réellement en branle à la recherche du plaisir mutuel, donnant tout, se déhanchant comme un beau diable pour dompter la bête, sans ménager ses efforts.

Et enfin Kagami observa le visage de son amant se déformer d'extase au fur et à mesure qu'il s'accoutumait à ses proportions effrayantes, mais malgré tout savoureuses.

Dans cette position l'angle de pénétration était profond. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'Aomine avait le contrôle total. Il pouvait gérer la vitesse, la profondeur, la fréquence des assauts et Kagami avait rapidement déduit que le brun aimait commander. Lui aussi, mais il pouvait bien laisser Aomine en profiter un peu, vu ce que le flic était en train d'endurer physiquement (en plus, c'était rigolo de le voir galérer un peu hihi). Ouep. Kagami pouvait bien faire ça pour lui et le laisser savourer sa petite victoire personnelle. Parce que mine de rien, il n'était pas dupe et dans le fond (c'était le cas de le dire...), Aomine avait tout de même accompli un exploit louable.

Comme quoi, toutes ses diverses préparations préalables n'avaient pas été vaines, loin de là.

Efficacité, rentabilité, chevauchée.

Les trois (encore ce chiffre!) « é » d'Aomine !

Et en parlant de chevauchée, celle-ci s'annonçait fantastique. Le brun ne ménageait vraiment pas ses efforts pour se satisfaire et satisfaire Kagami également. Une main posée à plat sur le ventre de son homme, il allait et venait le long de sa hampe avec de plus en plus de fluidité et d'aisance. Ses mouvements étaient tantôt amples, tantôt saccadés. Il alternait les rythmes au fil des minutes, laissant la confiance s'installer. Seul maître à bord, tenant les rênes, Aomine prenait son pied. C'était indéniable. Il gémissait, geignait, soupirait, feulait même comme une chatte en chaleur. De sa main libre il se caressait doucement le torse. Kagami décida de déroger à la règle qu'il s'était fixée en l'aidant un peu. Il empoigna le sexe délaissa du brun, qui semblait avoir trouvé la bonne cadence, apprivoisant l'intrus un peu envahissant qui avait élu domicile (temporairement) dans sa chair.

Aomine était si beau lorsqu'il s'offrait de la sorte que Kagami ne pouvait pas qu'en profiter visuellement de manière tout à fait égoïste et paresseuse. Son aide fut la bienvenue, accueillie avec enthousiasme par les couinements sensuels d'Aomine. La panthère était souple, son ballet était hypnotique. Elle se déhanchait, ondulait du bassin, sautillait, impossible de détourner le regard. Kagami se sentait comme ensorcelé.

Lorsqu'il était petit, le jeu préféré au jardin d'enfants d'Aomine était le célèbre tape-cul qui portait décidément bien son nom. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté lorsqu'il prenait de la hauteur et celle plus violente, lorsqu'il s'écrasait au sol. Or, c'était exactement ce qu'il retrouvait ici. A chaque fois qu'il s'envolait (l'expression « s'envoyer en l'air » ne lui avait jamais parue aussi adéquate), il se sentait si léger mais la sensation de manque était de nouveau vite comblée par le sexe de Kagami qui le remplissait si chaudement lorsqu'il se laissait retomber dessus, faisant délicieusement vibrer sa prostate. Le muscle colossal cognait brutalement contre sa boule de nerfs magique, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse mais à ce stade, Aomine se tamponnait allègrement le coquillard (c'était le cas de le dire...) des considérations métaphysiques.

Il avait chaud.

Il avait la fièvre.

La main de Kagami sur lui faisait merveilles...

Mais il lui manquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose que même le monstre pénien de Kagami ne pouvait pas combler.

De quoi s'agissait-il ?

C'était comme un grand sentiment de vide. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela maintenant alors que justement, il n'avait jamais été aussi rempli... ?

En tous cas, le rouge semblait endurant. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'au basket qu'il pouvait tenir pendant des heures. Pas que cela gêne Aomine, mais le bleu se sentait sur le point d'exploser lui, tant Kagami lui faisait du bien. La seconde main de Kagami s'égara sur son torse, griffant une perle de chair dressée. Aomine était tiraillé entre extase intense des sens et douleur. Oh plus à cause de la taille titanesque des vigoureux attributs tigrés, mais bel et bien parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se relâcher !

Pourquoi ?

Il aurait déjà du jouir là ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait épuisé, c'était enflé, tellement sensible et prêt à éclater.

Pour Kagami aussi d'ailleurs, le tigre devait être aussi épuisé que lui, c'était forcément le cas !

Mais rien ne venait.

Se cambrant au maximum, Aomine criait à présent. Des insanités, le plus souvent mais rapidement, Kagami lui attrapa le bras et le tira brusquement vers lui. Cette action fut si imprévisible que les lèvres du brun s'écrasèrent sur les siennes en un baiser au départ maladroit. Un peu trop empressé. Un peu trop brouillon. Trop de salive. Trop de langue.

Trop d'amour...

Trop de Kagami...

Et tandis que le ballet lingual gagnait en intensité, tandis qu'Aomine se perdait dedans, sombrant dans les affres du désir, il s'abandonnant complètement à son tigre. Ce geste, Aomine ne s'y attendait pas, mais le baiser le tranquillisa. Kagami, son rival, son premier amour était en train de l'embrasser tendrement, passionnément. Ouais, ok, il lui touchait la bite et le baisait en même temps, alors un simple bisou n'aurait pas du lui sembler si extraordinaire. A côté des assauts débridés du tigre sur son intimité, c'était même plutôt... pitoyable ? Et pourtant... pourtant, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Et lorsque Kagami délaissa ses lèvres, le gardant tout contre son torse, pour lui murmurer les trois mots (….. la triade, encore) magiques « Je t'aime », Aomine laissa la vague orgasmique le balayer, puis le submerger.

Le déclic.

Son corps fut pris de frémissements, puis de convulsions plus violentes, se resserrant comme un étau autour de la lance de chair Kagamiesque. Ses entrailles pressèrent le phallus de son compagnon tel un citron pour en extraire tout le jus et Aomine se maudit intérieurement qu'un film de latex l'empêche de sentir l'amour de Kagami tapisser son corridor intime. Bordel de merde, jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant, d'aussi profond, d'aussi... normal. Et le fait qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance en même temps ne fit qu'ajouter au bonheur d'Aomine...

… Bonheur qui se changea prématurément en angoisse.

Kagami tenait toujours possessivement Aomine prisonnier de ses bras forts. Il resserra même son étreinte, sans toutefois se retirer de son amant, malgré la désagréable compression. Aomine se sentait anormalement bien... tout semblait si... naturel entre eux. Mais il ne fallait pas ! Aomine savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre goût à cette proximité artificielle. Car il ne pouvait y avoir d'avenir commun et heureux entre eux ! Ils étaient beaucoup trop différents et en choisissant de s'expatrier, Kagami l'avait abandonné !

Bon ok, à sa décharge, le tigre ne le savait probablement pas ou disons plutôt qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience à l'époque des sentiments de la panthère à son égard, puisqu'Aomine n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui déclarer sa flamme à temps. Mais quand bien même, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Le brun refusait de croire que Kagami aurait pu renoncer à ses rêves de gloire pour rester auprès de lui, au Japon et avoir une vie de _looser._ Et Aomine avait beau être un mec foncièrement égoïste et égocentrique, jamais il n'aurait supporté de priver son homme du brillant avenir auquel il était promis...

Alors non, non, non et non ! Pas question de craquer !

Aomine avait fait une croix sur Kagami depuis des années et ce n'était pas parce que le tigre était finalement revenu et qu'il était tombé dans ses filets que tout allait pouvoir s'effacer entre eux pour prendre un nouveau départ ! Il ne savait pas être heureux, seule la souffrance ne semblait jamais le quitter...

Et puis, Aomine savait que c'était mal. Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur, non, Kagami méritait mieux qu'un petit flic de quartier incapable de s'assumer seul... Mieux qu'un type qui claque toute sa paie en alcool et en sorties. Mieux qu'un type qui s'envoie en l'air avec le premier rouquin un peu mignon qui croise son chemin... Putain, il devait se barrer très loin et très vite ! Genre maintenant, avant que l'un d'eux ne s'attache trop à l'autre. Et ouais, bien-sûr qu'Aomine était conscient qu'il était déjà trop tard pour cela mais qu'importe ! C'était sa dernière carte à jouer !

Vite, vite, trouver une échappatoire !

Ca devenait beaucoup trop sérieux, beaucoup trop « officiel » même à son goût !

« Oi Kagami ! Vire ta bite de mon cul, ça fait mal ! En plus, je t'ai repeint le torse, faut que t'aille te laver, ça colle de partout, c'est vraiment crade et pas hygiénique ! »

Ouais, bien joué, excellente diversion !

Comme ça, pendant que le tigre serait occupé à se récurer le dos, Aomine pourrait en profiter pour prendre la poudre d'escampette !

Ce plan était génial !

Inratable !

« En amour rien n'est sale, _babe_... » Susurra le roux, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux bleutés.

 _Babe_... ? Oh putain ! Kagami était encore plus atteint qu'Aomine ne le pensait. Réprimant son fard, Aomine se redressa, cherchant à se dégager.

« J'rigole pas ! Faut vraiment que t'ailles te laver, tu chlingues là ! »

« Quoi, c'est vrai ? Tu trouves que je pue ? C'est ton odeur pourtant que j'ai sur moi et je l'aime bien... »

Ok, cette fois impossible de ne pas rougir.

« Kagamiiiiiii lâche-moi, c'est vraiment pas drôle, tu m'étouffes et j'me sens tout poisseux ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, allons nous laver alors... on fera un câlin ensuite. » Abdiqua le tigre.

« Comment ça 'nous' ? »

« Bah... tu viens de dire que toi aussi tu collais et... »

« Oui, mais non. On va prendre un bain... chacun notre tour... ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ensemble ? Ce serait plus sympa... et agréable... » Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque qui donna des frissons à Aomine.

Surtout quand Kagami commença à lui caresser les fesses... signe qu'il était sans doute prêt pour un _**ROUND 2**_!

« J'te frotterai l'dos et tu m'frotteras l'mien... »

« Nanananananan ! Personne ne va rien frotter à personne, t'as compris ? Plus de frottage, terminé, c'est clair ? »

Mais en signe de protestation, le rouge vint ronronner dans son cou.

Oh bordel. C'est qu'il y avait kiffé sa race, Tigrou !

Kagami était encore plus collant qu'une armée de spermatos fraîchement expulsée.

Cette fois, ç'en était trop ! Le brun repoussa miraculeusement Kagami et il se releva avec difficulté... boitant et marchant comme un _cowboy_ et de préférence, un sorti du film _Brokeback Moutain_ !

« Où tu vas comme ça Dai ? »

« Dans ton cul, voilà où j'vais ! T'es content ? » Asséna Aomine, excédé.

« Ah non, ça c'est moi ! » Grand sourire. « Mais j'suis pas contre une inversion des rôles, si ça peut te faire plaisir... »

« Hein ? Quoi ? T'es vraiment sérieux là ? Naaaan j'suis sûr que tu dis ça juste pour que je revienne me coucher à côté de toi et que tu puisses encore abuser de mes petites fesses, j'te connais ! »

« Mais pas du tout. Et puis, tes petites fesses, pour commencer déjà, elles ne sont plus si 'petites', mais en plus, elles n'avaient pas l'air de se plaindre de se faire élargir tout à l'heure... »

Ok. Le tigre marquait un point.

Et même mille en tenant un discours pareil.

« Putain mec, t'es tellement romantique waouh, tu me vends du rêve, c'est pas croyable... » Articula mornement Aomine, pince sans rire et blasé.

« Je ne fais que m'adapter. Le romantisme n'a pas l'air d'être ta tasse de thé... »

« J'te l'fais pas dire. Et ça tombe bien parce que d'abord, j'bois pas d'thé ! »

« Ceci explique cela. Allez, reviens te coucher ici... steuplé ! »

Mode « CHAT POTTE » enclenché ! Impossible de résister aux grands yeux humides de Kagami ou à sa petite moue adorable et triste. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, histoire de biiiiien enfoncer le clou, Kagami recueillit un peu de liquide laiteux du bout du doigt, avant de le lécher pour goûter.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah t'as gagné, mais fais pas ça bordel de merde ! Tu t'es cru dans un porno ou quoi !? »

« … Je remarque que pour un mec soit disant pas romantique, tu es bien prude... »

« Ta gueule, c'toi l'prude ! » Bouda Aomine, bras croisés sur son torse, mais néanmoins revenu s'installer près de son amant. « Tu feras moins le malin demain matin quand t'auras choppé une MST ! »

« Alors déjà, sache qu'on dit 'IST' maintenant et que c'est la seule chose sexuellement transmissible que je risque d'attraper est déjà faite... »

« … Si tu réponds que c'est mon cul, j'te jure que j't'étouffe avec, en m'asseyant sur ton visage ! Et j'te garantis que le seul air que sentira passer sera... »

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris pas la peine de remettre tes crises d'aérophagie sur le tapis. J'parlais même pas d'ça en plus... mais de l'amour... »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme âneries ? Y a pas que tes couilles qui sont vides à ce que je vois, ton cerveau aussi j'ai l'impression... »

« Tu n'me crois pas ? Fais pas comme si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose... »

« Comment ça !? Bien-sûr que je ne ressens pas la même chose, idiot ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ? T'as cru qu'il suffisait de me sauter pour que je tombe amoureux de toi, comme par magie ? Bah désolé d'te décevoir... mais c'est pas comme ça qu'ça marche ! On n'est pas dans un conte de fées ici ! »

« Nan je sais, on est dans une _fanfiction_ écrite par une _fujoshi_ célibataire de trente balais, mais c'est presque pareil, non ? Vois ça comme l'équivalent moderne du conte de fées ! »

Après ce merveilleux brisage de quatrième mur dont n'aurait pas à rougit Deadpool, reprenons normalement la conversation :

« Kagami écoute, c'est impossible, tu comprends. Moi, j'suis pas capable d'aimer comme ça, juste après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air... »

« Personne ne te demande de tomber amoureux de moi, puisque tu l'es déjà. »

« Ahahaha LOL ! T'es pas un tigre, t'es un blaireau en fait, ma parole ! T'as vraiment cru que... ? Mwahahaha c'est trop drôle ! Genre, j'te kiffe et tout ! »

« Mais c'est vrai ! » Fronça des sourcils ledit tigre blessé dans son... heu... animalité ?

« Non ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Tu mens ! »

« Prouve-le ! »

« Ok, tu n'me laisses pas le choix... » Kagami inspira profondément avant de pointer du doigt le brun en un geste franc que n'aurait pas renié l'as du barreau _Phoenix Wright_ : « Tu as joui PILE au moment où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments ! »

ARGUMENT IMPARABLE !

Aomine se décomposa sur place, cherchant en vain des arguments qu'il ne trouva jamais.

« C-Ca n'veut rien dire ! C'était le hasard ! »

« Tu sais très bien que non ! Assume un peu ! »

« … C'en est trop, j'me casse ! JE N'SUIS PAS VENU ICI POUR SOUFFRIR OK !? »

… ce qui est vraiment très crédible avec le trou de balle en chou-fleur à force d'avoir eu les yeux plus gros que le conduit anal...

Ramassant ses affaires, le brun se drapa dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait il essaya de débarrasser le plancher. (qui n'en était pas.)

« Et pour ton gouverneur, sache que t'as été nul à chier ! T'as tenu moins longtemps que tous mes ex réunis ! »

Mais Kagami ne l'entendait décidément pas de cette oreille.

Essayez d'être crédible vous, avec la démarche d'un crabe périmé...

« Alors déjà on dit 'pour ta gouverne' et je commence à en avoir marre de te reprendre sur tes expressions et mais en plus, je ne te crois pas ! J'ai bien vu que tu tournais de l'oeil par moment et que t'étais à deux doigts de t'évanouir tellement tu kiffais ! »

« BEN VOYONS ! J'étais au bord du malaise, oui ! Confonds pas les deux ! Ca me dégoûtait et j'avais mal ! Et en parlant de 'deux doigts', tu risques plus de mettre les tiens dans ma prise de sitôt ! »

« Non mais quelle mauvaise foi ! T'as aimé à tel point que j'ai failli me prendre un _bukkake_! »

« En tous cas, si tu fermes pas ta gueule genre tout de suite, c'est une _golden shower_ que tu vas te prendre ! » Cria Aomine en attrapant sa lance à incendie personnelle, en guise de menace.

Quand on est à cours d'arguments... on fait avec ce qu'on a en recourant à la violence mais...

SOMEONE STOP HIM PLEASE !

« ... pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à des pratiques dégueulasses !? C'est une seconde nature chez toi ou... j'suis juste particulièrement verni ? »

« Faut croire que ta grosse bite de vingt-cinq centimètres m'inspire ! »

« Je préfèrerai qu'elle t'inspire des choses plus... tout public. »

Comme si c'était possible LOL !

« Ouais bah si t'es pas content, t'iras te plaindre à l'auteure ! »

« A propos d'auteure, tu sais que ça fait un bon quart d'heure que les lectrices attendent qu'on se saute sur les lèvres pour s'embrasser ? »

« … si ça peut t'faire taire, j'veux bien mettre ma langue dans ta bouche. »

« Ok ! »

Et de manière totalement naturelle et pas du tout forcée, le brun lâcha ses affaires et revint se glisser dans le lit, à quatre pattes, pour rouler un palot hollywoodien à son homme. Les langues joutèrent pour la domination et Aomine ne tarda pas à s'installer de nouveau sur les genoux du beau roux. Après plusieurs minutes d'apnée, les deux hommes refirent surface, la bouche endolorie, les lèvres gonflées et rougies par l'intensité du baiser échangé. Ce fut Aomine qui reprit la parole en premier. (tiens donc, comme c'est surprenant.)

« Oi Taiga... me d'mande plus jamais de te lécher la glotte JUSTE après que tu aies avalé mon sp... »

« Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! … Faut vraiment que tu perdes cette manie de vouloir terminer tes phrases... Pas que je veuille te censurer, mais c'est jamais une bonne idée j'ai l'impression. »

« Quoi, tu m'aimes moins quand je dis des trucs cochons ? »

« Dès que tu parles, en fait. »

« Pffff... j'en étais sûr... je fais que de décevoir les gens de toute façon... C'est pour ça que Kise et Kasamatsu refusaient de baiser quand je vivais chez eux ! »

« Mais non ne dis pas ça, allons... » Fit-il d'une voix plus douce, caressant paternellement les cheveux de la panthère. « … et quoi... ? Kasamatsu et Kise ne... ? Mais quel rapport avec toi !? »

« J'en sais rien... mais j'suis sûr que c'était d'ma faute ! C'est toujours d'ma faute de toute façon... »

#STORYOFMYLIFE !

« Mais non, je suis sûr que tu te trompes ! Je veux dire, t'as vécu chez les autres aussi et pourtant, erf j'arrive pas à croire que j'vais vraiment dire ça mais... j'suis persuadé que ça les empêchait pas de... hmm... quand tu étais là... enfin tu vois... »

« Toi par contre, tu devrais apprendre à terminer tes phrases. » Il soupira. « Ecoute Tai, j'peux vraiment pas être avec toi, parce que j'sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu pourras plus me supporter toi non plus. A ton avis, pourquoi les autres se refilent le boulet que je suis depuis des années ? »

« Peut-être parce que les autres sont déjà en couple et qu'un couple, c'est deux personnes et pas trois ? Et peut-être aussi, accessoirement, parce qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux de toi... ? »

Aomine se tourna alors vers Kagami, les yeux faussement larmoyants.

« T-tu crois ? »

« Mais oui. »

« Alors c'est pas d'ma faute hein ? »

« Mais non. »

« Tu jures ? »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Sinon je pleure hein. »

« Ok, ok, alors je jure ! »

« Sans hésiter ? »

« Sans la moindre once d'insécurité ! Tu vois, j'ai répondu tout de suite cette fois ! »

« Snif. Alors j'te crois. » Accepta Aomine, en se blottissant contre son gros nounours.

« Cool. Ca veut dire que maintenant on a le droit d'être amoureux et de se faire plein de câlins ? »

« Mais oui. »

« Tu dis pas ça pour te dépêcher de boucler cette _fic_ ? »

« Mais non. »

« Tu jures ? »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Sinon je pleure hein. »

« Ok, ok, alors je jure ! »

« Sans hésiter ? »

« Sans la moindre once d'insécurité ! Tu vois, j'ai répondu tout de suite cette fois ! » Sourit Aomine, ayant bien compris que son petit-ami avait volontairement repris le même discours que lui.

« Cool. On n'a plus qu'à essayer toi et moi alors... On verra ce que ça donnera entre nous, mais j'suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. »

« Tant que je n'finis pas mes phrases, c'est ça ? »

« Et que je termine les miennes aussi. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser apaisé, scellant leur accord.

« Tu sais... en ce qui concerne ma petite théorie... »

« Ouais ? »

« J'crois que j'ai pas recueilli assez de données à analyser alors... ça te dérangerait qu'on recommence ? »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Bah ouais, pas d'main ! J'suis un scientifique moi, ho ! Et j'ai une expérience à mener pour le bien de l'Humanité ! »

« D'accord. Mais à deux conditions. »

« J'écoute. »

« La première, c'est qu'on ne mette pas de préservatif cette fois. Ni les prochaines. »

« Ca me semble acceptable. Et la seconde ? »

« Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. »

« RAAAAAAAAAH TU RECOMMENCES AVEC CAAAAAAA !? »

« Promis, j'le répèterai à personne ! Allez... dis-le... juste pour moi stp ! »

« Juste pour toi ET nos lectrices, c'est ça ? »

« Tu sais qu'elles n'attendent que ça... Et l'auteure aussi. Ce ne serait pas un vrai _happy end_ sinon... »

« T'es quand même conscient que même si je te disais qu'HYPOTHETIQUEMENT je suis amoureux de toi, y a pas mal de trucs lancés dans cette fic qui resteraient irrésolus ? »

« Ouep. Totalement conscient. »

« Genre... Momoi n'a pas accouché avant la fin, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Kasa et Kise baisent en silence, en supposant qu'ils baisent bien, on n'aura pas le résultat de ma théorie sur les grosses queues et surtout, on ignore comment Takao a fait pour décoincer ce frigide de Midorima ! »

« Ah ouais, c'est ça le truc le plus important d'après toi ? Moi, j'aurai plutôt tablé sur le fait que l'auteure s'est montrée bien évasive/discrète sur la vie amoureuse d'Akashi... Tu crois qu'il a choisi Fantôme #2 ou Chihuahua ? »

« Ca m'paraît évident... »

« … Furi... »

« … Tetsu bis... »

« ... QUOI ? »

« ... QUOI ? »

EN MEME TEMPS.

SYNCHRONISATION PARFAITE !

10/10 !

« Heu... je t'aime voilà ! J'avais dit je t'aime, pourquoi ? Hihi, t'avais mal entendu je parie mon tigrounet ! »

« Hmpf... je préfère ça... » Sourit Kagami en frottant affectueusement son nez contre celui de son homme.

Son amant. Son chéri. Son fiancé. Son roudoudou d'amour. Son lapin lubrique. Son... baaaaah il avait toute la vie à ses côtés pour y réfléchir maintenant :) et trouver tout plein de joliiiiis adjectifs !

* * *

… _Au même moment, à Kyoto..._

« Je trouve que l'auteure fait beaucoup trop souvent appel à ma magnifique personne pour terminer ses histoires, ces derniers temps ! Dès qu'elle est à cours d'imagination ou à la cherche d'une solution de facilité, elle m'invoque tel un _Deus ex Machina_ aux ficelles grossières et peu inventives. Cela ne me plaît guère qu'elle salisse ainsi mon illustre réputation d'être supérieur en m'utilisant pour ses billevesées et autres gamineries indignes d'une femme de son âge ! »

« Mais c'est normal Sei-chan... c'est parce tu es véritablement un DIEU, descendu sur Terre pour nous guider dans ta sagesse infinie...! »

« Oui, seule ta divine intervention peut sauver les âmes égarées des simples mortels de leur tourments éternels... et Futae le sait. »

… FIRENT EN CHOEUR FURIHATA ET MAYUZUMI, CHACUN ALLONGE NU DE PART D'AUTRE DE L'EMPEREUR, AVANT D'ETEINDRE LA LUMIERE.

 **THE END ?**

* * *

 **19520 MOTS.**

 **Balancez-moi des tomates pourries en reviews les gens. :)  
**

 **Oh et... si ça vous dit de donner vos réponses/théories aux diverses questions restées en suspend, n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
